


Beneath the Grapefruit Sky

by themushroomqueen



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing Boundaries, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Magical Realism, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themushroomqueen/pseuds/themushroomqueen
Summary: Madeline Jones’s long-abandoned quest to follow in her deceased mother’s footsteps is revived when the discovery of a hidden letter has her finding herself the heir to a farm.Harvey Vaughan’s personal mission is to give his patients the best care possible, even if it means putting aside his own desires.The two become fast friends, but when circumstances push them even closer, they find themselves wanting more—and desperately try to resist.
Relationships: Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 126
Kudos: 236





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Sadsnail! Not only are you my much appreciated beta for this fic, but you are quite the cheerleader as well. Without your input and encouragement, this fic likely would have never seen the light of day.

“I’m keeping it.”

Madeline Jones snatched a battered fishing pole complete with tangled line in the spinning reel from her father’s grip. “When’s the last time you used it?” 

“It doesn’t matter, I might need it someday.”

“You don’t”—she dropped it atop the growing trash mountain on the garage floor—”need it.”

Kevin Jones sighed and chuckled, shaking his head. “Fine. You win.”

“You know, this would go a lot faster if you’d just listen to me in the first place.”

“Don’t push it.” Her father, a tall, steely-eyed man with broad shoulders and an aura of authority due to a lifelong career in the military, gave her a look of warning which she matched with her own defiant stare. 

“I’m just saying—”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Kevin said dismissively, a joking tone to his voice. “Go clear off the workbench.”

Madeline smirked as she stepped over a cardboard box marked “Gardening Tools.” The workbench was covered in a thick layer of sawdust, and an abundance of tools and partially-chiseled blocks of wood—a sign of her father’s brief journey into woodworking _a year ago._ The rest of the garage was the same. Worse, even. Over a decade of abandoned hobbies and general junk filled the room, to such an extent that entering it would put one at risk of drowning in a sea of painting supplies, broken guitars, tangled chargers, and loose reams of computer paper.

For years she had tried convincing her father to clear everything out, so they’d actually have a place to park their cars instead of leaving them out on the driveway, and for years her father insisted he’d “get to it.” It wasn’t until she threatened to expose the garage’s interior to the neighborhood that he finally agreed to buckle down and get it done. Having such a chaotic mess on display would only bring forth the wrath of their Homeowner’s Association after all, and that group of five extremely stern, clean-cut women were the only people Kevin Jones seemed to be afraid of. He was already receiving monthly fines for leaving the vehicles on the driveway—who’s to say how big the bill would be if they laid eye on what was hidden behind those vinyl doors?

Which brought them to today.

After gathering up the tools and dumping them into a plastic tote meant for further organization, Madeline scraped the dust and wood into a black 30-gallon trash bag, leaving the surface of the workbench clear, albeit dirty. Above the workbench hung a cobwebbed pegboard decorated with rusty tools which were “heirlooms” from her Grandpa Jones—given to her father when she was around eight years old. She couldn’t remember seeing them in action even one time, so she pulled them down and set them inside the trash bag as quietly as possible before scooting it aside with her foot; sweeping everything that was under the workbench out and down the short, winding path to Mount Refuse. 

A sudden bark of laughter came from the right side of the garage. “Maddy!” Kevin shouted. “Come check this out!”

Madeline maneuvered her way through the maze toward her father who was standing with an amused look on his face as he held up a cheesy romance novel. 

At least one bookshelf sat in every room of the Jones’ residence, each with a unique set of books ranging from science fiction, fantasy, biographies, cookbooks, graphic novels… the list could go on forever. But in her 24 years of living, not a single romance novel had ever graced the crowded shelves. It wasn’t that they didn’t love love, they just had a collective—yet erroneous—belief that romance novels were written specifically for sexually frustrated housewives.

“Where did _that_ come from?” she asked, peeking at the cover which starred a beautiful woman in a blue ball gown resting her head against the bare, glistening chest of a very muscular, anonymous male.

Kevin stepped aside and gestured wordlessly to a red storage bin, its top set against the wall. A barrage of muscled bodies, puff-sleeved dresses, and shiny, wavy hair assaulted Madeline’s vision, and she too, began to laugh as she picked one off the top and flipped through it. The books were trashy beyond belief—lines upon lines of ripped petticoats and unbridled ravaging.

“They had to have been your mom’s.”

Madeline’s eyes froze on the page, her wide grin softening to a sad smile. 

They say parents should be parents first and friends never, but that was never the case with Madeline and her mother, Elizabeth. The two were practically inseparable, and looked so much alike that they were often mistaken for twins—dirty blond hair, brown eyes, thin lips, and their most prominent of features, an aquiline nose. Elizabeth, creeping up on her middle aged years had subtle signs of aging—crow’s feet, wrinkled brow, laugh lines—but still, if it didn’t sound almost narcissistic, Madeline would say that her mother was the most beautiful woman she ever had the privilege to know. But her beauty paled in comparison to her kindness. Her generosity. Her humor. Her wit. She was everything Madeline strove to be and more… the brightest light in her daughter’s life… until after a difficult year-long battle with cancer, she died, and the light dimmed almost to darkness. Her mother was gone, and 15-year-old Madeline knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that things would never again be normal.

But she was wrong.

The first few months were the hardest. She couldn’t sleep. She could barely eat. Her cheeks stayed wet because the tears never had a chance to dry. She couldn’t focus at all on school or her friends. Even her relationship with her father suffered. While Madeline was deep in mourning, Kevin just kept going on with his life, and she couldn’t understand why or how. That was his _wife,_ for Yoba’s sake! His wife that was sitting atop the living room credenza in a muted green ceramic urn, ripped from them all too soon! His wife that birthed their only child! How could he act as if nothing had happened?

Those first few months, she tried to avoid her father as much as she possibly could as she was filled to the brim not only with the pain of losing her mother and best friend, but with hurt and anger at his seeming nonchalance. It wasn’t until one night, when Madeline left her room for a glass of water that she heard a muffled, anguished moan coming from down the hall and she finally realized he was in just as much pain. 

How stupid she felt.

Growing up, her father _always_ kept his emotions in check. It was the only thing that prevented the Jones’ house from plunging completely into chaos any time something disastrous occurred. He was their rock. Their foundation. It would make sense that he would keep it up, especially during such an unthinkable situation as that. By maintaining a sense of normalcy, he was thinking of Madeline. But who was thinking of him?

After that night, she focused the dregs of will and energy she had left on him—supporting him while he supported her—and over the next nine years they learned to embrace a world without Elizabeth Jones, even if it was a little less bright than before.

Madeline snorted. “I didn’t know she was into this crap.”

“Me either. But it makes sense that Lizzy’d hide them, they look awful,” Kevin chortled before dropping the book on top of the others. “So. Donate?”

“I think I might go through them first. Just to see if there’s anything worth salvaging.”

“I’ll go make us some lunch then. Turkey sandwich and chips?”

“Sure.”

With a pat on the shoulder, he left, and Madeline carefully carried the bin to the workbench. The books were an unorganized mess, so as she went through them—skimming the synopsis on the back to see if anything intrigued her—she set them neatly on the surface of the workbench in even stacks.

It was a pointless task. She had zero interest in books such as these, but knowing they were a dirty little secret of her mother’s she couldn’t help but to, at the very least, give them a look. Further and further she dug into the bin, covering the workbench with stacks of smut until a flash of white caught her eye—an envelope wedged between _A Secret Affair_ and _The Lord of Darkness_. Curious, she pulled it free.

A tropical fruit themed stamp had been placed in the upper right hand corner, and in the center were the words _Pelican Town, Stardew Valley_ written in her mother’s handwriting. There was no return address.

Her curiosity piqued to the highest levels, she was poised to open it when her father called her from inside the house. “Your plate is on the table!”

“Dad! Come here!”

When Kevin entered the garage a moment later with a turkey sandwich missing a couple bites in his hand, her eyes were still glued on the nearly perfect cursive lettering. “Have you ever heard of Pelican Town? Or Stardew Valley?”

She looked up to find her father chewing slowly and staring off as if in thought. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. “I don’t think so. Why?”

Madeline held up the envelope. “I found this hidden in the books.”

Kevin swallowed and made a face as he glanced at it. “No, I can’t say I have. What’s in it?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t opened it yet.”

She flipped it back over. The envelope had yet to be sealed, so she reached inside and pulled out a folded sheet of paper seemingly ripped from a composition notebook. Although she had been curious just seconds before to see what the letter said, she suddenly hesitated. It was clearly not meant for her eyes, nor her father’s. If it were, it wouldn’t have been tucked away, hidden beneath half-naked men in a crowded garage for all these years. What if whatever they read hurt them? What if it changed the way they viewed the one they loved and lost forever? Would it be worth it?

Madeline exhaled, her breath slightly shaky. It wasn’t too late to stop. To put it away, pretend it never existed. Better yet, burn it, so there was no chance of growing weak and coming back to it.

“What are you waiting for?”

“I was just thinking…” Madeline looked up to see her father peering inquisitively at her, his mouth full of sandwich and a crumb in his greying mustache. Clearly he wasn’t as concerned as she was. She was thinking too much—it wasn’t a big deal. Besides, this would be an opportunity to learn something new about her mother! She might never get a chance like this again.

“Thinking…?”

“Nothing. Never mind,” she sighed, and opened the paper.

_I’m sorry. I don’t think_

Her eyes darted over the page repeatedly, flipping it over and back again to see if there was more, but there wasn’t. Only a group of small black marks off to the side as if her mother had been tapping the page with her pen as she thought about what to write.

An incomplete letter. That was all she had been concerned about.

“Hmm. Wonder what that was about,” Kevin said, chewing.

Madeline scoffed indignantly and tossed the letter on the workbench, annoyed.

“Hey, hey, what’s the problem?”

“Nothing, I just…” she trailed off and sighed, feeling ashamed at her feelings of entitlement. “I guess I was just expecting more.”

Kevin put his sandwich on the workbench and pulled his daughter into his arms, squeezing lightly. “I know,” he said, his voice rumbling softly in her ear. “But that’s just how it is.”

“Yeah.”

He was right, of course. The only reason she was disappointed was because she had built it up so much in her head. But it was her _mom…_ how could she not?

After a long moment, he pulled away and looked at her, his piercing blue eyes soft. “Go take a break now, eat your lunch. We’ll get back to cleaning when you’re done.”

She figured that would be the end of it, but as Madeline slumped over her plate at the kitchen table and ate, her thoughts kept getting drawn to the letter. At face value it was nothing more than an unfinished correspondence, but the more she dwelled on it, the more suspect it seemed. She’s sorry? Sorry about _what?_ Or to _who?_ What else was she going to say?

There was definitely more to it, and she was determined to figure it out.

After lunch, they tackled the garage once more. She went back to where she left off at the workbench and slid the letter into her pocket, keeping it there until after dinner where the two headed to their rooms for the night. There, she sat on her bed, pulled the letter out, and read it several more times. It was nice to read something new in her mother’s handwriting. The only other thing she had was a card given to her for her 15th birthday, that in the nine years since her mother’s death had been read hundreds, maybe thousands of times. Despite the fact that the letter only contained five words, they still gave her a sort of odd comfort to have a new piece of her mother.

If she was going to try and figure out the mystery behind the letter, the first thing she needed to do was look up the location that it was addressed to. She hadn’t brought the envelope with her, but it wasn’t hard to remember the names—Pelican Town, Stardew Valley. Grabbing her phone off the nightstand, she typed them both into the search bar and was surprised to see only a few pages of results, most of them being advertisements from realty websites. The top result, however, showed that Stardew Valley was a small, touristy coastal region containing several even smaller farming communities, the largest being Pelican Town which was about two hours up the coast. None of the other pages gave her any important information other than the fact that Pelican Town was home to approximately thirty people.

Madeline stared at her phone, puzzled, and filled with even more questions. When did her mother visit a hamlet-sized farming town, and what happened there that caused her to consider mailing an apology letter to the place? As far as she knew, her mother had never even stepped one foot outside of Zuzu City!

Her best chance of finding out might be to go there in person… so that’s what she decided she’d do.

Unfortunately she’d have to wait, as tomorrow was Sunday, and since she promised her father she’d help him out with the garage over the entire weekend, she decided to keep her promise, no matter how badly she wanted to continue her investigation. They made good progress, disposing of the junk in a dumpster her father rented and filling his SUV with boxes upon boxes of donation items that he would be dropping off before work on Monday. The rest of the stuff in the garage just needed to be re-organized and placed neatly on shelves, but the two had had enough of cleaning and decided they’d complete the job the following weekend.

An hour before work on Monday, Madeline—freshly showered and fully dressed—took her ID tag off her dresser and clipped it onto the front of her blouse, gazing longingly at her mother’s letter. The knowledge that she’d have to wait until next weekend in order to continue her quest bothered her, but she couldn’t very well skip work for a trip that could ultimately end up proving fruitless. She did, however, grab the letter and fold it—slipping it into her pocket on her way out the door. The letter would surely end up being nothing more than a distraction, but it felt wrong to just leave it behind.

On her way to work, just as she had done the night before, Madeline wracked her brain for any story her mother might have told her about Stardew Valley or Pelican Town, and just like the night before, she came up blank. She could recall countless other tales, like her mother at fourteen years old sneaking peppermint schnapps out of her parents liquor cabinet, or at nine, seeing a Joja Mega-Mart for the first time, but absolutely nothing about a farming town in the middle of nowhere.

Madeline’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. _Screw it,_ she thought. _I’m going._

Before she could stop herself, she turned off the interstate and called out of work, claiming a serious, sudden bout of intestinal issues before inputting the location in her phone and allowing the GPS to guide her further away from home and closer to the unknown.

* * *

After about two hours of driving, Madeline exited a short tunnel that led into a small, open area with looming cliffs one one side of the road and a grassy lot sprinkled with several trees on the other. A dirt path ran through the middle of the lot, and as she pulled onto it to double-check the GPS, she heard a little ding come from her phone. She had arrived.

Madeline looked up, then back down at her phone. There had been a sign a short ways back pointing her in the direction of town, but… was this really it? There was nothing here! Confused, she got out of her car to get a better look, immediately noticing how extraordinarily fresh the air smelled—how it filled her lungs much differently than the air back home. Completely, as if she had never taken a full, proper breath before in her life.

Ahead of her, further down the dirt path, she spied a shady intersection heading two directions, left and right, with a tall wooden vector sign in the middle. Walking closer, she saw that the one pointing left clearly said Pelican Town and felt a huge sense of relief knowing that she hadn’t somehow gotten lost. Madeline glanced at the one pointing right, noticing the words had faded beyond recognition and briefly wondered what it used to say before turning back toward the lot.

She had only taken a few steps when she heard the distant sound of a vehicle coming her way, and by the time she made it back to her car, she watched as a slightly rusted, light green truck driven by an old, mustachioed man in a brown cap pulled onto the lot. It came to a jerking stop beside her. The man’s shoulder jiggled as he rolled the window down—gaping at her all the while—his bushy eyebrows drawn together in disbelief.

“Elizabeth?”


	2. Inheritance

_ Did he just say what I think he said? _

Madeline stared, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She’d been there barely two minutes and the next clue on her little mission just…  _ landed _ in her lap. She clearly made the right choice in skipping work.

“You haven’t aged a day,” he said slowly.

As quick as it came, the excitement from hearing a stranger utter her mother’s name drained away. She’d have to inform the man not only of her own identity, but of what had become of her mother, causing her pounding heart to drop like a sinking stone. It was one thing to talk about how she was as a person—before she got sick—but her death, and the circumstances surrounding it were more difficult to discuss. Even after all this time.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I’m not Elizabeth. I’m her daughter. Madeline.”

The man raised his brows high, and after a moment, began to chuckle. “You’ll have to forgive me—my eyes aren’t what they used to be. But oh my, if you’re not the spitting image of her!” He stuck his hand out of the open window. “I’m Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town.”

Madeline shyly took his hand and shook it. As they let go of one another, he peered around her at the car.

“So where is our sweet Elizabeth? Is she here?”

“No, it’s just me. My mom, uh…” She trailed off, wringing her hands and praying to Yoba that he’d understand, and he did—his merry expression fading into one of dolefulness.

“I see. Was it recently?”

“No, it’s been a long time. About nine years.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

She averted her eyes. “Breast cancer. We didn’t discover it until it was too late.”

Lewis nodded gravely, his lips pressed together. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Lizzy was dearly loved here. The whole town was absolutely heartbroken when she had to leave.”

Despite the melancholy mood surrounding them, Madeline’s heart leaped at Lewis’s words. A series of questions began to formulate in her head—all of which were silenced when a sad smile came to his face and he continued to speak.

“The farm wasn’t the same without her.”

“The... farm?”

“Yes. The farm. Is that not why you’re here?” he asked, his face mirroring her own confusion.

“Uh…”

Lewis looked taken aback. “Don’t tell me you don’t know!”

Madeline shook her head helplessly, and for a long moment the two just stared at one another, confused and distressed.

“Come with me,” he said finally.

“What?”

“There’s something you need to see.”

Skeptical but curious, she got in her car and followed him down a lightly forested dirt road, soft sunlight streaming from the canopy above. After several minutes, they came to a stop before a dilapidated wooden fence where Lewis got out and approached her window, telling her they would have to continue on foot. Together, they forced the gate open—stripping off a mass of ivy and pushing hard—to enter a vast, overgrown clearing bordered by a hilly forest. Up ahead a log cabin sat abandoned, the remains of an outhouse half-hidden behind it.

Madeline glanced at the old man, slightly afraid that she had just gotten herself in trouble, but was surprised to see him gazing out at the land with a solemn look on his face.

“This is Stardew Farm,” he said. “Your mother’s birthright… and yours.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Madeline couldn’t help but scoff. Heat rose to her cheeks as she immediately realized how rude that must have seemed. “I mean… are you sure we’re talking about the same person? Elizabeth is a common enough name.”

“Elizabeth Feldman?”

She winced. Feldman was indeed her mother’s maiden name. But no! He was wrong. He  _ had _ to be wrong. Her mother had never told her anything about a farm, and her mother told her  _ everything _ .

“This land has been in your family for generations,” he continued. “As far back as anyone can remember or was recorded. When your great-grandparents—your mother’s grandparents—passed, Lizzy took it over. Ran it for two or three years before she—”

“Two or three  _ years? _ ”

“Yes. But she visited often before then, helping her grandparents out as they aged.”

Again, Madeline scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. “No. No, you’re definitely mistaken.” 

“Why don’t you go take a look in there,” he said, giving her a sympathetic look. “Maybe you’ll find something that will convince you.”

Doubt filled Madeline’s mind, but still she waded through the grass toward the cabin, eyeing it warily as she walked up the crooked stairs and pushed open the door. A dry, musty smell wafted out at her, followed closely by a thin cloud of dust as she stepped into what seemed to be a living area and kitchen combined. It was quaint and cozy—the furnishings reminiscent of the early 20th century but with a few modern touches.

She scanned the dimly lit interior, her eyes sweeping over a sitting area to a wood stove on the right. The mid-morning light streamed through the white lace curtains, bringing about a dull gleam on a collection of cast iron cookware. Nearby shelves held out-of-date oils, seasonings, and jarred vegetables. A dark oak table with an oil lamp sat close by surrounded by ornate wooden chairs. Nothing at all that convinced her that her mother had ever set foot in here, but she had, admittedly, only looked at a small section of the place.

She continued on to the back wall, where two open doors led to bedrooms. The smaller was practically closet-sized, and very bare—containing nothing but a twin-sized bed, and an empty dresser topped with a vase of old, dried flowers. The larger bedroom didn’t seem much more promising as it was also practically devoid of life. Still, she decided to look around. Just as she’d done in the other room, Madeline checked the dresser drawers and found several old pairs of underwear, a pair of frayed jeans, and a few shirts. She held up one of the shirts; it was roughly her mother’s size. She huffed bitterly, dropping it back in the drawer. That didn’t prove anything.

Feeling disheartened at having listened to the old man, at allowing him to not only waste her time but build up her hopes, Madeline took a final glance around the main room on her way out. She hadn’t noticed it before, but the mantle of the grey stone fireplace in the sitting area held a series of framed pictures. Curious, but still not expecting much, she stepped closer to look at them. A couple were ancient, with people she didn’t recognize, but then there it was—solid, undeniable proof of her mother’s existence here. Madeline’s breath stayed lodged in her throat as she looked at each one: Her mother as a child, another where she was a little older and smiling in between an elderly couple. Her mother in a country-style bar with a pint in her hand, and a red-haired woman and tawny-haired man’s arms slung around her—all with sloppy, drunken smiles on their faces.

Madeline exhaled, her chest tight. So the old man was right. Her mother  _ had _ been there. A whole part of her mother’s life kept secret from her. But…  _ why? _ She left the cabin in a daze.

Lewis stood at the base of the stairs talking animatedly on his phone. He hung up abruptly when he saw her, and looked up at her in expectation. 

Before she could think of anything to say, the sky tilted alarmingly, causing her stomach to lurch. She sank down on the top step and put her head between her knees, trying her best to keep her mind blank as she focused on her breathing. Lewis sat beside her, patting her back. She straightened only when the dizziness had completely subsided.

“You all right?”

“Yes,” she said, although it wasn’t completely true. While her head was no longer swimming from dizziness, it still swam from doubt. Her mom had lied to her—if lying by omission was considered a lie. Out of all the stories she had been told, none of them took place  _ here, _ and if this strange old man was to be believed, she was here often. But how often?

She turned to Lewis with a newfound desire to drain him of information. “You said my mom came here a lot.”

“Yes, she did,” he said. “She was even born here, despite living in Zuzu City. In her younger years, she visited every summer, but as she got older, we saw her during the occasional holiday as well.” His expression grew fond. “At one point, she held the record for finding the most eggs during our Egg Festival for three years straight.”

“And she worked on the farm during her visits?”

“Sure did. Wasn’t a day that went by that you wouldn’t see her on it, obsessing over the plants in some way or another. I’ve never seen anyone love their work more than Lizzy did.”

Madeline bit her lip to keep it from quivering. “She never told me about  _ any _ of that. Any of this,” she said, gesturing to the field in front of her.

Lewis looked at her with pity. “I figured as much. But I’m curious, if she never told you, how did you end up here?”

Lifting herself off the step, she pulled the letter out of her back pocket and unfolded it. “I found this yesterday,” she said, handing it over. “It was addressed to Pelican Town. I looked it up and decided to come here, to try and see what it was about.”

He took the letter, his face screwing up slightly as he read it.

“I guess it has something to do with her leaving?” she asked.

Lewis shook his head, his eyes still glued to the page. “I don’t believe so. She was already overly apologetic on the day she left. No, if I had to guess I’d say this is because… she decided not to come back. The last time any of us spoke to her, she mentioned she met someone. I’m assuming your father?” he said, returning the letter.

_ When I first met your dad, I knew right away that he was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I’m forever grateful that I will. _

Madeline slid the letter back into her pocket. “Why did she leave? I mean, if she loved this place so much?”

“Her father, Joseph—your grandpa—had gotten quite sick, so she decided to move back to Zuzu City to take care of him. It was supposed to be temporary, but, well, you see how that turned out,” Lewis said, stroking his mustache. “Had old Joseph never fallen ill, I doubt she would have ever left.”

While she was glad to have unlocked some part of this mystery, it still frustrated her to know this place and her mother’s presence here had been kept a secret from her for her entire life.

Growing up, she never imagined herself as a farmer. Not very many girls who are raised in the city do. But had she known of the life her mother lived on the farm, she would have jumped into it without any hesitation; her mother was her one and only role model and she wanted nothing more than to be just like her.

Unfortunately, life had not been so kind in that regard. All of Madeline’s attempts at following in her mother’s footsteps had fallen flat. In the end, it seemed the only thing she took after the person she admired so much was the way she looked and her love of books.

But maybe… it wasn’t too late. Maybe, somehow, this was fate giving her another chance.

Based on the evidence, she had no reason to think Lewis was lying about everything being hers, but still, she could hardly believe it. As she gazed out at the waving grasses, she swore she could see her mother bending over rows of imaginary vegetables, so clearly that for a moment, she wondered if she was somehow really there. What’s more was that she could see herself there too, bringing her back to the times when she and her mother used to bake cookies for the school fundraiser or pick Pink Lady apples in Pomme Orchard. Whatever it was, anything they did, they did it together.

But… even though she could no longer be alongside her, couldn’t she still do it alone? Couldn’t she move here, continue what her ancestors started, try as she once did to follow in her mother’s footsteps? After all, if her mother had loved this place so much, enough that she had intended on staying, maybe she would too. It was a rash thought, but for some reason, it just felt… right. And if anything, it was a chance to revive her life which had grown stagnant and repetitive.

Madeline turned to Lewis, a fire rushing through her veins. “Hypothetically speaking, if I were to move here and, say, pick up where my mom left off, what would that mean to the community?”

He gazed at her curiously a moment before speaking. “Well, I’d say that it’d be a great benefit. When Lizzy left, it dealt a big blow to everyone in town as Stardew Farm was the sole provider of crops in the area. Some time after, JojaMart moved in, and since then the town has really been struggling to stay afloat. Any business we could be getting usually goes to them instead. With the farm back in action, we might be able to run them out of town and rely on each other once more.”

“Okay.” Madeline smiled. “So that’s what I’ll do.”

Lewis’s previously kind expression suddenly became worryingly serious. “I see. If that’s the case, then there’s something you need to know.”

Swallowing, she nodded.

“The spring after your mother left, we tried to take over the farm, keep it running, but nothing would grow. Not a single thing. Seeds would just stay seeds, any seedlings we planted withered. But this was never the case with your mother or grandfather. With them, well, everything grew unnaturally fast. Originally, it was a commonly held belief around here that it was the farm itself that held that power. But when the land failed to respond to our touch, we came to the conclusion that there must be something… special about your family.”

Madeline chuckled politely, expecting him to laugh along with her at his joke, but his seriousness only seemed to intensify.

“We could never get hold of your mother to tell her. But now  _ you _ know. And I know how it must sound, but it’s the truth.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. My mom couldn’t keep a plant alive for more than a week at home. We had to hire a gardener to take care of everything.”

“I don’t know about that, but I can tell you with absolute surety that it’s not impossible, because I have seen it myself. Crops that normally need several months to grow might only take a week or two. Sometimes even less. My point is—you are quite possibly the only one in existence that can do this job. So if this is something you want to do, I need to know that you intend on doing it long-term. The stability of my townspeople are already in jeopardy. The last thing I want is for them to feel hope, only to have it ripped away from them after a few months or years.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” she said, nodding in agreement. She did not believe his stories for one moment, but that did not change the fact that she wanted this for herself, and nothing would deter her once she had her mind set on something.

At this Lewis beamed and clasped her hand in his. “I’m glad to hear that. You have no idea how much that means to me. What it will mean to all of us. When could we expect you?”

Having nothing in particular tying her down at home, she shrugged and said, “How about this Friday?”

“That soon?”

“Why not?”

His smile grew brighter. “Friday it is, then. If you’d like, I’ll spruce up the farmhouse a bit so you won’t have to worry about cleaning when you get here.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that!”

“Trust me,” he said. “As both the mayor of Pelican Town and an old friend to your grandfather and your mother, it’s the least I could do.”

After bidding each other goodbye, Madeline started back home, her mind whirling with everything she had learned and what she had just agreed to do. It wasn’t until she was almost home when she realized something that made her nearly brake in the middle of the road:

“What am I gonna tell dad?!”

* * *

That evening, Madeline sat nervously at the kitchen table, watching as her father stood at the stove stirring away. It was his night to cook dinner and he chose to make spaghetti—complete with sauce from a jar and frozen meatballs. He wasn’t the greatest cook in the world, but she admired his efforts. 

“Dad?”

“Yeah, hon?”

“You know how I’ve been saving up to get my own place?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Well… I found one.”

“Oh, yeah?” He paused his stirring and fished a noodle out of the boiling water to test its doneness. “Where?”

She hesitated, watching her father turn the heat off and carry the pot of noodles toward the sink to drain them.

“Stardew Valley.”

Kevin looked back at her as he shook the water from the noodles. “Wasn’t that on the letter you found yesterday?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I went there this morning. I wanted to see if I could find anything else out.”

“This morning? What about work?”

“I called out.”

“Alright… well  _ did _ you find anything out?”

“No.” She felt sort of guilty for lying but figured it was for the best. With air show season coming up, her father currently had a lot on his plate—she didn’t want to drop a bigger bomb than necessary. Especially one involving details she wasn't exactly sure was true to begin with. No, she’d reveal everything when the time was right. 

“But it’s a beautiful place. Lots of fresh air and open space. There’s a house there for cheap and it got me thinking that maybe it’s time to leave the nest, you know?”

The noodles had been returned to the pot. Her father stood against the counter, arms crossed as he nodded slowly. “Okay, yeah. I can get on board with that. I’m sick of seeing your face around here anyway,” he joked. “How far away is it?”

She dropped her gaze. “A couple hours up the coast.”

“A couple  _ hours? _ ” 

She chanced a quick glance at her father. He no longer looked amused.

“And what do you plan on doing for a living there?”

Madeline groaned internally. Naturally she expected her father to be curious about her decision, but she didn’t think she’d be interrogated like she was a teenage boy with ill intentions. “I’ll be, uh... working on a vegetable farm.”  _ A supposedly magical one. _

“Maddy, hon,” Kevin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “you haven’t grown a damn thing in your life.”

“There was that plant in 6th grade—!”

“That’s not the same thing and you know it.”

“I know, but come on, you know me! I’m a quick learner. Besides, I’m so tired of sitting behind a desk all day. I think a change of scenery could do me some good.”

He grabbed the pots off the stove and placed them on Grandma Jones’ crocheted pot holders at the kitchen table. “I get that, I just don’t want you making any rash decisions.”

_ Too late, _ she thought, and her face must have betrayed her exact line of thinking for he stopped to stare at her incredulously.

“You already bought the place, didn’t you?”

“Maybe?”

“Yoba, help me. Okay.” He sat down, running his hand over his face. “Okay. Whatever you want to do, I support you. Not like I could stop you anyway, I never can. Just… know that whatever happens, your room will always be available.”

Madeline smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

As the two loaded up their plates and began to eat, she wondered why she had been so worried about breaking the news to her father. Sure, he cared about her and was maybe a little more protective than most, but he was always on her side, even if he didn’t always agree with her. Even when she made insane decisions like today. She’d really miss it. Miss him—interrogations and all.

“By the way—when do you plan on moving?”

She froze, spaghetti-laden fork halfway to her mouth.

_ Guess I’m not out of the woods just yet. _


	3. Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience on the release of this chapter, and an extra big thanks for all of your kind comments, kudos, subs and bookmarks! I am very much in love with this story, and am ecstatic to see others enjoying it!

Tuesday afternoon, in the Pelican Town clinic, Doctor Harvey Vaughan sat at his desk, absentmindedly twisting one end of his handlebar mustache when a tentative knock sounded on the door—pulling him from the medical journal he was engrossed in. 

He closed the book, marking it with his finger. “Yes?”

The door cracked open and a young woman poked her head through, making his heart skip a beat. She was cute—warm brown skin, and mahogany-colored hair brushing her shoulders, dark eyes peering at him through red-rimmed glasses. “Mrs. Mullner is waiting for you,” she said.

“Thank you, Maru.”

The door shut, and Harvey rose from his chair; straightening his tie before taking the green doctor’s coat off the back of the chair and sliding it on. He was never comfortable wearing a white coat—felt it made his patients too nervous, less likely to be fully honest with him. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much of a choice when he lived in the city, close under the watch of the medical board. That changed, however, when he accepted a position at the family clinic in Pelican Town. Here he was free to do as he pleased, so in place of the dreaded white coat, he ordered a pleasant green one—hoping that it would help his patients be as relaxed as possible in his presence. As far as he could tell, it worked like a charm. 

In the hallway, Maru stood by with a manila folder which she handed to him. “Blood pressure’s risen to 142/90, and she’s still complaining about persistent headaches.”

“Thank you,” he said, and with a nod, Maru left—heading to her spot behind the front desk. As always, he watched her leave before making his way toward the only exam room in the clinic, standing outside the door as he looked over the folder.

For an 87-year-old woman, Evelyn Mullner was in surprisingly good health. She got frequent exercise as she strolled the town square tending to flowers and pushing her grumpy husband George around in his wheelchair. Her rheumatoid arthritis didn’t prevent her from making healthy meals for her family and baked goods for the rest of the town, giving them out on birthdays, holidays, and every day in between. She was kind, sweet, refreshingly spry, and one of Harvey’s most favorite patients, so it concerned him to see that she was still struggling.

He rapped on the door before opening it. A petite, white-haired woman sat on the exam table and looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

“How are you today, Mrs. Mullner?” he asked, crossing the room to wash his hands.

“Oh, I’m doing just fine, doctor,” she said, her voice slow and sweet.

“That’s not what your file says. It says your blood pressure’s risen to Hypertension Stage 1, which isn’t the worst it can get, but it isn’t great either. It also says you’re still having those headaches.”

“Yes,” she said. “I get them every day.”

He dried his hands, tossing a paper towel in the trash. “Did you reduce your sodium intake like I suggested during your last visit?”

Evelyn nodded, and Harvey raised his eyebrows, causing her to look away, ashamed. “I could be doing better.”

“I understand,” he said. “But if you don’t start taking better care of yourself, if your blood pressure remains high for a long period of time, you could experience more serious health issues. And we don’t want that.”

“I just have a hard time tasting things anymore.”

“Have you tried using salt substitutes? Or acids like vinegar or citrus juice in your food?”

“No.”

“Mrs. Mullner—” Harvey pulled a chair over toward the exam table, sat down, and leaned forward in earnest. “You  _ have _ to make a change. If not, you might eventually suffer from a stroke, aneurysm, maybe even kidney or heart failure. Now I could easily prescribe you diuretics or an antihypertensive drug and send you on your way, but that’s not what I’m here for. I’m here to help in any way I can, and I can’t help you if you don’t take my advice. Medicine shouldn’t be the first line of defense if the problem can be fixed by making lifestyle changes.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, dropping her gaze to her lap.

“It’s perfectly okay. Look, I’ve got something for you,” he said, producing a stapled packet of papers which he handed over. “That right there is a little information, including steps you can take to reduce or eliminate your high blood pressure, like cutting down on sodium, drinking more water, eating foods rich in potassium… Just—promise me you’ll at least look it over.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.” Harvey closed the folder and stood up. “Now let’s get the rest of you checked out.”

After giving her a brief general examination, he looked back at Evelyn while washing and drying his hands. “I think that’s it for today, unless you have any questions, or issues I don’t know about.”

“No, I think you about covered it.”

“Alright. Let me walk you out, then.” He strode over to the door, opening it for Evelyn, then walked toward the front of the clinic with her, taking it slow.

“Have you heard the news yet?” Evelyn said, halfway down the hallway.

_ “Have you heard the news?” _ A very popular phrase in Pelican Town, Harvey noted all too quickly after moving there two years ago. There was no need for a town newsletter as any information spread like wildfire—most of it trivial gossip.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Elizabeth Feldman’s daughter is moving into the old farm.”

“Is that so?” He didn’t know who Elizabeth Feldman was, but he knew the farm. Well, enough to know that it had been abandoned for nearly thirty years.

“Yes, it turns out poor little Elizabeth passed away some years ago. Such a shame. But now her daughter is coming to get things started again.” Evelyn smiled at him. “I hear she’s a cute one. Spitting image of her mother. Maybe you’ll finally get yourself a sweetie pie.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow. “It’s unethical for a doctor to date a patient, Mrs. Mullner.”

“Oh, no one cares about that around here. You’re a nice, handsome young man. It’s time you stopped living the life of a celibate monk.”

“Mrs. Mullner! You’re something else.” 

By then, they had made it to the front of the clinic. Harvey opened the door, holding it for Evelyn, and as she hobbled past him into the warm spring air, she gave him a sly wink. “Think about it!” she said.

He chuckled, letting the door swing shut, and turned to see Maru looking at him curiously from the counter.

“Think about what?”

“Oh. Nothing.”

“Harvey…”

He sighed, hating the way his heartbeat quickened at the sound of Maru saying his name. “I’m sure you’ve heard the news?” he said, sounding very much like a resident of Pelican Town.

“About Elizabeth Feldman’s daughter? I hadn’t been born yet when Elizabeth was here, but I’ve heard all about her from my mom. She was kind of a big deal. What did Mrs. Mullner have to say?” 

“She seems to think I should stop living the life of a celibate monk and find myself a sweetie pie in the new resident.”

Maru laughed, her eyes sparkling. “She’s something else.”

“That’s what I said.”

“But she does kind of have a point. You moved here, what, two years ago and you’ve done nothing but work yourself to the bone, which is ridiculous because there’s not that much work to be done.” She shrugged. “Maybe you  _ should  _ find yourself a sweetie pie. You’re getting pretty old, after all.”

“Thanks, Maru.” 

“I’m just saying. You shouldn’t let your best years pass you by,” she said, flashing a smile, and Harvey’s heart thumped once again.

He cleared his throat. “Alright, well, if you’re done teasing me, I’m going to get back to work. There aren’t any more patients scheduled for the day, so you can go ahead and go on home. I’ll give you a call if I need you.”

“Sure thing, Dr. Lonely.”

Maru’s laughter rang throughout the clinic as he retreated to his office to continue his studies, trying his best not to take her comment personally. It was no secret that he buried himself in his work, dedicating all his time and energy to his patients. It was part of why he moved to such a small area to begin with. He wanted to give his patients the best, most attentive care they could possibly get. But living in a town where everyone’s his patient meant that he couldn’t easily explore any romantic interests—like Maru. Sure, he took advantage of his distance from the medical board in order to change up his image, but dating a patient was a line he absolutely refused to cross, not to mention way too risky. All it would take was one person to inform them and he could lose his medical license. Twelve years of hard work down the drain. No, it wasn’t worth it. 

Shrugging his coat off, Harvey sat at his desk and read until the light streaming through the window dimmed and his stomach began to cramp from hunger pains. He sighed—he hadn’t meant to get carried away with work. In fact, he had intended on taking advantage of the slow day in the clinic and go grocery shopping at some point to restock his freezer. The only thing in there now was a months-old salisbury steak TV dinner, complete with watery corn and gummy mashed potatoes.

He glanced at the clock. JojaMart didn’t close for another five hours or so, so he still had time. He could even walk there—get some exercise. Yoba knows he needed more activity than he got.

After grabbing his wallet from upstairs and locking the front door to the clinic, he turned to begin his walk. He had taken only a few steps when he noticed something unusual happening across the town square at the Stardrop Saloon. Several cars were parked alongside the brick building—perfectly normal on a Friday or Saturday night, but less so in the middle of the week.

A mixture of curiosity, and a salivating mouth from the appetizing scents emanating from the saloon caused him to abandon his plans. As he looped around to the front of the building, he heard a low, indistinguishable roar of voices from within. He was just about to step up the small staircase to enter when he heard a tired voice behind him.

“Door’s locked.”

He spun around. Dark, messy hair peeked over the bench ahead of him. That, along with the voice helped him identify the person as Shane—the only one in town who refused to visit him at the clinic. Quite possibly the one that could use his help the most. Based on information Harvey’d gathered from his occasional trips to the saloon and general town gossip, he deduced the young man suffered heavily from depression, anxiety, and alcohol abuse. The alcohol abuse being the most prevalent as not an evening went by where Shane wasn’t at the Stardrop Saloon drinking his money away. 

“But there are people inside,” Harvey said.

“They’re having a meeting or something. Probably has something to do with the new girl.”

Harvey walked around and sat on the bench opposite Shane whose head was tilted down, knee jiggling anxiously. 

“How long have they been in there?”

Shane sighed, scrubbing his fingers roughly through his hair. “I don’t know, they’ve been in there since I got off work at least. I knocked, but Gus came out and said it would be a little bit. Been sitting here for about half an hour.” He groaned. “Fuck it, I’m leaving.”

As soon as he stood, though, the door to the saloon rattled and swung open, a line of townsfolk pouring out. First was Robin, the local carpenter. Next was a tired Pierre, the general shop owner with his wife Caroline trailing behind him—a sour look on her face. After them were Lewis, Marnie, and Evelyn who gave him a knowing smile as she stepped slowly down the stairs.

Shane impatiently pushed past them into the saloon, and Harvey followed at a more sedate pace. The building was nearly empty now, with only Gus behind the counter, Pam and Shane sitting at opposite ends of the bar, and Willy the grizzled fisherman at the center. Harvey perched himself on his usual stool, just a couple seats to the right of Willy.

“How’s it going, Doc?” Gus asked, his round stomach pressing up against the counter as he leaned to give Shane his first of many beers. 

“It’s going,” Harvey replied, still bewildered at the parade of townsfolk. “What was  _ that _ all about?”

“What?”

“Everyone leaving here all at once.”

“Oh, we were just having a little meeting, nothing important.”

“About the newcomer?”

Gus’s eyes flickered briefly toward Willy. “Yes.”

So Shane was right. Harvey glanced at him, but he didn’t seem to care about anything other than the beer he was steadily pouring down his throat. 

“Looking forward to having another patient?” Gus asked.

Harvey hadn’t really given it much thought since hearing the news, but yes. Working in a small town with only a small number of patients meant he didn’t make that much money outside of cold and flu season, so even just one more patient would make a difference.

“Is it bad if I say yes?”

Gus chuckled. “No. I’m looking forward to the new business myself.”

“Not like you’re hurting for it,” Willy mumbled, gesturing to Pam and Shane, their noses both deep in their glasses. “The rest of us, though, we could use the money. Hardly anyone comes to my shop anymore. Not when they can get everything they need at JojaMart,” he added bitterly.

Gus took Willy’s empty glass and filled a clean one up with scotch, sliding it over. “Here’s hoping things will change,” he said softly, then turned his attention to Harvey. “What can I get for you, Doc?”

“What’s your special tonight?”

“Salmon, courtesy of Willy here.”

“That and a side salad, then.”

“To go?”

“Please.”

“You got it.”

As he waited on his meal, Harvey glanced around the saloon. Even with it as empty as it was at the moment, it really was one of the more booming businesses in town—and it showed. Everything was in pristine condition, not a frayed seat or rickety table in sight. A gentle western tune played from an ancient jukebox as clearly as the day it was made. Gus had even managed to snag a couple of arcade machines for the billiard room off to the right. 

_ I guess that’s what having the only bar and restaurant within a 20-mile radius will get you. Maybe I should take a page out of his book and try to get patients from the neighboring towns…  _

It made sense to do so, after all. He was the only physician he knew of in the surrounding area, and had really been struggling to make ends meet. If he increased his workload, he might be able to update some of the equipment the previous doctor left behind, offer more services…  _ and possibly give Maru a raise. _ The only downside would be that he might not be able to dedicate as much time to his patients. That alone was enough to cause him to abandon the thought for now.

After the food arrived and he paid, Harvey walked through the now-empty town square back to the clinic and went upstairs, flicking the light on to illuminate his meager studio apartment. He laid his food out on the table—first sweeping aside brushes, miniature pots of paint, and model plane pieces before moving to his radio, switching it to an oldies jazz station. Scat singing and trombones floated through the apartment, and Harvey stepped into the kitchen to grab a fork, mug, and a half-empty bottle of wine from the fridge, taking it all to the table. He sat down, poured the wine, took a long drink, and looked out at the empty room in front of him.

_ Dr. Lonely, indeed. _


	4. Welcome to Stardew Valley

_ Madeline, 10 years old, lay on her parent’s bed alongside her mother—a mass of pictures in a pile in front of them. She reached forward and plucked one off the top. It was of her mother, in her teens, and another girl about the same age clad entirely in black with thick black eyeliner and many facial piercings.  _

_ “Who’s this?” _

_ “You know exactly who that is,” Elizabeth said, nudging Madeline with her elbow. “But I’ll give you a hint—it’s one of your teachers.” _

_ Madeline brought the picture closer, scrutinizing it, and after a long moment, shrugged. _

_ “It’s Miss Jen!” _

_ “No way. It doesn’t look anything like her!” _

_ “That’s because she was eyes deep in her goth phase when this picture was taken. She was obsessed with looking as edgy as she possibly could. Drove her parents friggin’ bonkers.” _

_ “Oh. You guys were friends?” _

_ “We were best friends.” _

_ “How come you’re not anymore?” _

_ Elizabeth looked at her daughter and smiled sadly. “Because relationships don’t always last. People change. Life changes. When that happens, the best thing you can do is just... move on.” _

* * *

Although it wasn’t the first time she’d moved away from home, Madeline still couldn’t help but cry a little as she sat in her car saying goodbye to her father on Friday morning. 

_ He, _ on the other hand, wasn’t crying. Instead, he leaned forward into her window, a hint of worry breaking through his trademark stoic exterior as he planted a scratchy kiss on her cheek.

“Drive safe. Okay?”

“I always do.”

Standing up straight, he gave the top of the car a couple of taps; and with that she started the long drive toward her new home.

When Madeline exited the tunnel and pulled up to the intersection, she was touched to see that the wooden sign in the center had been updated. What once was faded beyond recognition was now restored, and read ‘Stardew Farm’ in white paint.

Turning right, she drove down the dirt road, past the wooden fence which had also been repaired, and onto the farm where she was met with quite a shocking surprise. The golden sea of grass which had spanned across the clearing mere days ago had been completely mowed down, revealing a couple of ponds out in the distance. What she could see of the outhouse in the back seemed completely brand-new, and gravel had been laid from the fence to the cabin. When Lewis said he’d be sprucing things up a bit, she didn’t think it would include landscaping! 

_ Must have taken forever... _

Beside the cabin sat Lewis’s truck and an unfamiliar vehicle. She pulled up alongside them, and upon exiting her car, heard the creak of the farmhouse door.

“Shoot, I meant to fix this,” a woman’s voice said. 

“Worry about it some other time,” Lewis responded. “She’s here.”

“Hello?” Madeline called out, moving around the vehicles towards the cabin where Lewis and a middle-aged, red-haired woman stood on the porch, beaming.

Madeline smiled, raising her hand in greeting at the stranger. “Hi. I’m Mad—”

Like a rocket, the woman bounded down the stairs and took her up in a hug, causing her to stiffen at the sudden physical contact. “It’s so great to meet you!” she exclaimed, squeezing Madeline tightly, then broke away, holding her at arm’s length. The way the woman gazed at her gave Madeline a sinking feeling.

_ Please don’t say it, please don’t say it, please don’t say it.  _

“Yoba. You look  _ just _ like Lizzy.”

_ Aaaand there it is. _ While Madeline was proud to look so much like her mother, hearing it over and over again for years made the compliment grow somewhat stale. And now she was almost certain she’d be hearing it a lot more.

Still, she held her smile. It’s not like the woman knew.

“I’m Robin,” the woman continued with a broad smile of her own. “I was best friends with your mom.”

Before Madeline had a chance to respond, Robin shook her head, tears welling in her eyes, and pulled her close once more. “I just can’t believe it. It’s like I’m a kid all over again!”

“Let her breathe,” Lewis said, and Robin stepped back, a sheepish look on her face as she wiped the tears away.

“Sorry. It’s just—this is a lot.”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Madeline said, feeling grateful for Lewis’s interference. “It’s kind of a lot for me too.”

“I bet! Lewis said Lizzy never mentioned this place.”

“Oh. Uh, no, she didn’t. I found a letter—” 

“I know, he told us. But we’re so glad you’re here now!”

Madeline’s brow furrowed. ”Us?”

“Hardly anyone new comes here, much less a successor to Stardew Farm,” Lewis said, “so after you left on Monday, I went around town, told some of the townsfolk of our meeting.”

“It’s all everyone’s been talking about all week!” Robin added.

Learning she had been the center of discussion for an entire town made Madeline feel a little on edge, but she couldn’t blame them. With a farm big enough to sustain an entire town, it made sense that her arrival would be huge news to them—they now had a chance to thrive the way they used to.

“Anyway, why don’t you come in, take a look around your new home?” Lewis said. “I think you’ll be pleased.”

“O—okay.”

Though technically not much had changed since the last time she was in there, the cabin almost seemed like a completely different place. It smelled pleasant, like lemon floor cleaner. There wasn’t a speck of dirt or dust in sight and every hard surface had been polished clean. 

“I cleared out the fireplace and fixed the stove so you’ll be able to cook. There’s some wood right there, and a huge pile next to the cellar doors,” Robin said, pointing to a metal bin next to the shelf which had been cleared of the old junk and restocked. “Oh! Come check out the bedrooms!”

She hooked her elbow in Madeline’s and like a whirlwind, dragged her towards the rooms, expounding on all she had done. Both mattresses had been aired, sheets washed, and she had even brought new pillows. This had become  _ way _ more than what Madeline expected from Lewis’s offer, and was starting to become a little overwhelming. Had she known they’d make this much of a fuss, she would have insisted she’d take care of everything to begin with.

At the second bedroom, Robin spun, gesturing at the room around them. “I can convert this into a bathroom if you want. It will take some time, but it’s perfectly doable. I don’t know if you saw, but I re-built the outhouse out back, so you can use that in the meantime. As for water, there’s a pump outside that’s in working order. It draws from the springs which run down from the mountains into the ponds out there. The water’s pure, don’t worry! My husband tested it. If you want to shower, we have a nice little indoor hot spring just a few minutes up the mountain road. Used to see a lot of tourists back in the day, but now it’s just a Pelican Town secret.” She winked. “It has shower stalls, toilets, and of course the pool itself—with a glass ceiling so you have a perfect view of the sky above. Real relaxing. I visit it from time to time. Best of all, it doesn’t cost a thing. You just walk right in whenever you want. We never lock it.”

Robin’s long-winded speech ceased as she gazed fondly at Madeline. “You know, when Lewis called and told me Lizzy’s daughter just showed up out of nowhere, I thought he’d gone insane. And even though you’re right there in front of me, I still can hardly  believe it.”

“I’m sorry my mom just left you all hanging," Madeline said meekly. "It wasn't fair of her to stay away without any explanation."

"No sense in worrying about it now. It's in the past," she assured her, smiling. "Besides, we had our guess as to what kept her from us. Your dad must be something else."

"I guess so. I mean, he seemed to make her happy.” She smiled too, recalling the way her mother used to look at her father—like their honeymoon period had never ended. “She always said he was her knight in shining armor. Except in uniform.”

"Uniform? Is he a police officer?"

“Air Force.”

“A  _ military _ man?” Robin said with raised eyebrows, then cocked her head. “Not active duty, I hope.”

"Oh, no. He's part of their air display team."

"Not really familiar with that, but it sounds impressive! Wh—"

The harsh sound of a rotary ringtone cut Robin off and she sighed, pulling her cell from her vest pocket. Her eyes widened as she looked at the screen.

“Damn, I have to go! It was  _ so _ nice to meet you! Hope to see you tonight!” she said, pulling Madeline into another tight hug before rushing through the cabin and out the door.

Madeline stood in stunned silence.  _ See me tonight? _

A moment later, Lewis came through the front door, his thumbs tucked behind his suspenders. “You think you’ve got it from here?”

At her bemused nod, he made to leave, but suddenly stopped and turned around.

“Ah, before I forget. We’re throwing a party for you this evening at The Stardrop Saloon in honor of your arrival. Are you interested?”

Madeline shrugged. “Sure.” It felt a little odd having a bunch of strangers make a big to-do for her, but it would be interesting to meet everyone at once. Plus, it would be an opportunity to get all the remarks about her likeness to her mom out of the way. “Where’s the place at?”

“Just head straight into town, you won’t be able to miss it. Everyone should be there by five, but don’t feel pressured to be there on time. Come when you’re ready,” he said, making his way out the door again before pausing briefly in the doorway and smiling. “We’re glad to have you.”

And then he was gone, leaving Madeline completely alone in the cabin. She was halfway through bringing her stuff from the car to the main room when she realized she’d forgotten to thank Lewis and Robin. They were a little imposing, and Robin talked so quickly it made her head spin, but everything they’d done for her had clearly been done out of the kindness of their hearts and deserved at least some recognition.

_ I guess I’ll get my chance at the saloon, _ she thought, setting a box of books on the floor. 

Since the cabin was pretty homey as is, she had decided not to bring a lot of personal things. Books, clothes, a few framed pictures, and some of her mother’s ashes in a small clay box were all she packed, but it still felt as if she had moved her entire world.

Even so, it took her longer than she expected to get everything done. Organizing her books and folding her clothes took an hour on its own. Moving to the bedroom to put her clothes away, she found that the shirt and jeans she discovered on Monday were still there—washed, folded, and placed neatly on top of the dresser beside a vase with fresh flowers.  _ I guess they couldn’t stomach the thought of throwing them out, _ Madeline thought, and honestly, neither could she. After putting up her own clothes, she grabbed one of the shirts and brought it to her nose. For some reason, she expected it to smell like her mom—like the jasmine lotion she used to wear.

But of course, it didn’t.

Chest tightening, tears sprung to her eyes which she squeezed shut.

_ How did you get here? _

She shuddered. Her inner thoughts had an occasional tendency to take on her mother’s tone, and while she'd usually embrace it, it was the last thing she wanted to hear. The doubts which she was only barely suppressing didn't need any more fuel. Instead, she put her mother’s clothes along with her own and shoved the drawer shut.

Her final task was to put up the framed pictures and the clay box in which her mother was held. That was easy. All she did was set them on top of the mantle, organizing everything in such a way so there were an equal amount of pictures on either side of her mom, who was smack dab in the center.

Madeline stared at the clay box. It was one of her old art projects from elementary school. A vaguely heart-shaped container with an ill-fitting lid and “I love you mom” scrawled messily on the inside. 

_ I have to get something nicer to put you in. _

The rest of the day was spent getting a feel for her surroundings. Testing the pump, she found clear, crisp water. The cellar beneath the cabin held a pleasant chill, perfect for storing crops and canned produce. Surveying the land and the paths leading off it, she discovered that one wound up the mountains—likely to the hot springs Robin mentioned, and the other led to a ranch on the edge of the forest. After a lunch of pickled eggs and okra by the larger pond, she lay in the grass, closed her eyes, and listened to the warbling of songbirds before being lulled into a peaceful sleep. By mid-afternoon, Madeline had ended cozied up on the loveseat with her favorite book in her hand, a nearly-empty jar of pickled asparagus on the end table beside her.

In all, it had been a pretty good first day. She could already see why her mother allegedly loved it so much. It was quiet. Peaceful. The cerulean sky above stretching for miles, making her feel infinitesimal. It was secluded—but not lonely as life teemed everywhere she looked, from the surrounding forest and the creatures that lived there, to the grass and bugs below. Everything stood out in technicolor, and she felt as if the ground was literally buzzing with energy beneath her feet, but knew it was just her imagination carrying her away. Regardless, she had never in her life felt so connected to nature, and she couldn’t help but feel as if she was where she was meant to be.

Her eyes flickered up from her book to her mother on the mantle. A mild feeling of resentment had begun to gnaw at her belly—a feeling which she quickly quashed. There was no sense in being angry at the dead. So what if Madeline was never told about this place which looked like the kind of thing that only existed in storybooks? So what if her mother stayed silent about these very friendly albeit very presumptuous people? She was still here, and to her, that was all that really mattered.

It was then that she noticed that the clock on the wall read 6:00. Slamming her book shut, she scrambled up from the couch. Lewis said she didn’t have to be there on time, but what kind of impression would she be making showing up later than the other townsfolk?

With no time to shower off the dust from the day, she washed her face and brushed her teeth at the pump, changed her clothes to something more presentable, and ran a comb through her hair before rushing out to the car.

Just as Lewis said, she had no issues at all spotting The Stardrop Saloon between the few buildings that made up the town. Like her cabin, it was quaint—flowered vines creeping up the brown brick walls, and a charming wooden sign advertising the establishment. She parked alongside another vehicle near the center of the square, and circled around to the front.

Standing at the base of the stairs, she stared at the grainy wood door, the pounding of her heart keeping time with the lively music within.

_ Okay. Let’s do this. _


	5. Late to the Party

Because of Pelican Town’s unavoidable, ever-churning rumor mill, Harvey was generally kept up-to-date on the business of every single townsperson. So it came as no surprise when three weeks ago, Jodi Porter meekly appeared before him with a request to be put on antidepressants. She was, after all, a struggling mother of two whose husband Kent was currently fighting against the Gotoro Empire on behalf of the Ferngill Republic—and had recently become a prisoner of war. 

_“I don’t know what else to do,”_ she said, her tone weary. _“All I want to do is just… lie in bed. But I can’t because of Vincent. And I can’t put that on Sam. He might be twenty-two, but he’s still helpless. I guess that would be my fault. If only I’d had him help out a little more… I don’t know. I’m just tired of feeling this way. Tired of thinking, tired of pretending. I pray to Yoba every day. I ask him to bring my husband home alive, and to fill me with his Light—to give me the strength to go on. But I’m losing hope.”_

 _“We’ll figure something out,”_ he said. _“I promise.”_

A round of questions, some blood tests, and one physical later, Harvey deemed she was fit for her desired treatment. After some deliberation over which medication would be the most suitable for her, he put her order in along with the others and told her to come back on delivery day.

But today was delivery day, and Jodi’s antidepressants were nowhere to be found.

Giving a quick call to the head of distribution, he learned that the medication had been placed in another pharmacy’s shipment by mistake, and that a replacement would arrive no later than Wednesday.

Once he hung up with them, he picked up the phone again to inform Jodi, only to see that she and her son had entered the clinic. She’d seen the delivery truck leave and assumed her prescription was ready.

Harvey brought her into his office to break the news.

As he spoke, a flicker of disappointment flashed across Jodi’s face. Her seven-year-old son, Vincent, sat in the chair beside her picking at a stray thread in the leather.

“I really am sorry for the delay,” he said regretfully. “Do you think you’ll be okay for a little while longer?”

The corner of Jodi’s mouth quirked up in a small smile. “I’m not going to kill myself, if that’s what you mean.”

Harvey glanced at Vincent who was blissfully unaware of his mother’s comment, staring cross-eyed at the now extracted thread which he had placed on the tip of his nose.

“I’m sorry, that was—” She shook her head. “Yes. I can wait.”

After Jodi and her son made their leave, Harvey sat a while, glasses in one hand, the other frozen over his eyes.

Having the privilege of being Pelican Town’s only physician was the most rewarding thing he could imagine, as he had constant small reminders of the positive effect he had on his patients and fellow townsfolk. When little Jas broke her leg climbing a tree, he was the one that set it straight, and in almost no time at all, saw her scampering up the same tree as if nothing had happened. When cold and flu season swept through town this past winter, he was the one that noticed George Mullner had developed pneumonia and treated it accordingly. No matter how small the impact, it always pleased him to see those around him doing well and knowing he had some hand in it.

Unfortunately, the reminders weren’t always so pleasant. The worst account so far was when he first moved to the valley and misdiagnosed Leah’s wild parsnip rash as poison ivy, sending her home solely with a bottle of calamine lotion. That wasn’t enough to keep the rash from worsening, however, and it became clear due to the massive blisters that had risen on her tender red skin that he made a serious error. He sent her to a colleague in Zuzu City where they immediately identified her affliction and treated her promptly—although not quick enough to prevent the mild scarring which formed in the affected area. 

And now there was Jodi.

It wasn’t his fault, he knew that. These things sometimes happen. But seeing that flash of disappointment on her face when he told her what happened still made him feel as if he wasn’t doing enough. Tack that onto the fact he had to short Maru a little on her paycheck, and he was feeling like a miserable wreck of failure.

He sighed. There was nothing to be done. No sense in stewing in his own pity like this.

Sitting up straight, he reopened his laptop to continue his work when a knock came at the door and Maru poked her head in.

“I’m heading home now,” she said. “You still planning on going to the thing?”

 _What thing?_ he almost said, his brain still feeling miles behind him, but he quickly remembered. _Ah, right. The party._

“Yes, I just have to wrap up a few more things here.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Okay… Just don’t be late. Wouldn’t want to make a bad impression,” she said, flashing a smile, and closed the door before he had a chance to respond.

He looked at the clock. 3:04pm. Only a couple more hours before he was due to arrive at the saloon, but just enough time to finish his work. At least, that’s what he thought before checking the clock after a while and seeing that it now read 6:03.

Rubbing his temples, he considered skipping the whole thing altogether. He was already late—the party was likely in full swing. It wasn’t like his presence would add to the festivities, or even be noticed. Besides, there were far more interesting people for her to meet; she’d have her chance to meet him as soon as she injures herself while working.

Ah, but he had promised Maru he’d be there. And an extra opportunity to see Maru was an opportunity he wanted to take.

So he stood, ready to go, but when he looked down to adjust his belt buckle, he spied a small brown stain on the front of his shirt—a drip of coffee from earlier in the day.

Great. Now he’d be even more late.

Upstairs, he discovered the only clean shirt he had was in desperate need of an iron, so after that was done, he was finally able to make his way out the door.

As was to be expected, the saloon was packed. Vehicles sat parked all along the side of the building, some in the center of the square itself. Some were likely due to the out-of-town patrons that liked to visit at the end of a long week, but the others were undoubtedly the whole of Pelican Town.

When he came around to the front of the building, he saw a young woman standing at the base of the stairs looking up at the door—her body illuminated by the iron sconce affixed to the saloon wall. At the sound of his footsteps, she whipped her head his way and gasped, taking a startled step back.

His heart gave a tiny, surprised leap at her reaction. “I’m so sorry,” he said. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay.” She smiled nervously, small dimples appearing in her cheeks.

Continuing on toward the door, Harvey glanced at the woman.

While secretly his heart belonged to Maru, he wasn’t blind to any other attractive women that crossed his path. But to his surprise, this woman with her curveless figure and nose which was a little too large for her face, struck a fancy within him that he didn’t know existed. Maru would be delighted if she knew the shadow of attraction he felt toward this stranger. In spite of himself, he wondered who she was, where she came from. Another one of Sam Porter’s girlfriends, perhaps? Or a random out-of-towner?

Then it hit him, stopping him in his tracks.

“You don’t happen to be the new farmer?”

A look of surprise flashed across her face. “Oh, uh, yeah! Madeline,” she said, jutting a hand out.

Giving a small, polite smile, he returned the handshake. “Dr. Harvey.”

“Huh. I didn’t think there’d be a hospital in this town.”

“There isn’t really. Just a clinic. But it’s enough to take care of everyone’s needs for the most part.” Sensing an opportunity, he pulled out his wallet and removed his business card—a sample he’d made some time after moving but never had the chance to use—and handed it to her. “You should call, or come by sometime. Whenever you can. I’ll get you a file started. Unless you’re happy with your current provider,” he added, hoping very much that wasn’t the case.

Studying the card, she smiled and nodded. “As long as you support your local farmer.”

“Deal,” he said, and the two shared a chuckle. After a brief moment of silence where Madeline slid the card into her back pocket, Harvey spoke again. “Well it was nice to meet you, Madeline,” he said, and motioned to the door. “Are you heading back in?”

Her smile waned, and she stared down at her feet. “Actually, I just got here. Trying to, uh, gather up the courage to go in.”

From what he’d learned in the past week, this new farmer had very big shoes to fill; much like him two years ago, when he moved to the valley to replace a doctor who had been there for decades. Back then, he was concerned not only about taking the beloved doctor’s place, but that his inexperience would sour the townsfolk’s opinions toward him. Could she be experiencing similar feelings right now?

“There’s nothing to worry about,” he said, attempting to put her at ease. “Everyone’s excited to meet you.”

“It’s not that, it’s—” she looked up, her brow furrowed. “I’m just not really used to being the center of attention. And I’m a little worried that if I go in there, I won’t make it back out alive,” she added the last part quietly, and Harvey fought back a smile. He knew exactly what she was talking about. 

“Yes, I heard about your meeting with Robin,” he said. “If it helps you any to know this, none of the other townsfolk are as vivacious as she is.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

She was quiet for a moment, then said, “Thank you. That actually does help.” She smiled, the dimples re-appearing only briefly before a look of suspicion washed over her face. “You’re not going to charge me for emotional care, are you?”

“Luckily for you, I’m not a therapist, so you get that one for free.”

Another shared smile, and Harvey motioned to the door once more. “Shall we?”

A blanket of warm air and the smell of bar food enveloped them as they stepped into the saloon where Madeline was immediately ambushed by Robin who seemed to have been waiting by the door. She was then maneuvered through the room toward a table in the back corner where a group of townsfolk sat.

Harvey himself headed for the bar, but since his usual spot was taken by an out-of-town couple with their faces practically fused together, he was delegated to a stool near Madeline’s table.

Glancing as he passed, he noticed her manner was easier than it had been when he first stumbled across her. She really must be feeling better.

At least he managed to help _someone_ today.

Sitting down, he ordered a glass of red wine and sipped at his drink as he glanced at the people around him. Across the bar, next to a very uncomfortable-looking Shane, Maru and her good friend Penny sat huddled close—whispering excitedly to each other as they often did. In fact, most everyone had at least one person by their side, someone with whom to unwind after a long week. But not Harvey.

On a typical Friday night, Harvey himself usually unwound in his apartment with a few glasses of his favorite wine and a book; or whatever model plane he happened to be working on. And for the most part, he was content with his solitude. But there were times where, when he was out among everyone like this, his usual solitude felt less peaceful and simply lonely.

Although he, as a doctor, was not permitted to engage in romantic relationships with his patients, friendships were very much on the table. But as he spent most of his time at the clinic working, the only person he was even remotely close to was Maru. Not that he was complaining—she was good company. But he wasn’t the person she wanted to spend her extra time with. That went to Penny. Which was just as well. If she went out of her way to see him more, he might become more infatuated than he already was.

Harvey hadn’t realized he was staring at Maru until her eyes met his, and she smiled at him before abandoning the seat she shared with Penny. Cursing himself, he looked down at his nearly-empty glass until the scent of strawberry shampoo washed over him like a wave as she planted herself on the empty stool beside him.

“I see you came in with the farmer,” she said.

He eyed her warily. “I ran into her outside.”

“You talk to her any?”

“A little. We introduced ourselves.”

“Mmm,” she hummed, her eyes flashing devilishly. “So what do you think? You see a potential ‘sweetie pie’ in her?”

Harvey groaned, exhausted at her persistence. “Like I’ve been telling you all week, that is not a thing that is going to happen.”

“Why not? She’s pretty cute, and my mom said she’s nice. Why not get to know her, see where things go?” she said, nudging him.

“Because she will be my patient.”

Maru sighed. “You’re boring.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

“I just want you to be happy!”

“As long as my patients are healthy, I’m happy.”

“But don’t you want something more?”

“Please. Enough,” he said sharply, his stomach dropping when he sensed her wincing beside him.

He hated being so stern with her, but he knew that if he didn’t put a pin in this once and for all, it was likely to continue forever. And he was almost certain the last thing this new girl would want to hear just after moving to a new town was of her being matched with someone. Especially one as old, and awkward, and out-of-shape as he. If that wasn’t enough, it just plain hurt to have her try and push him on someone else.

“Okay. I’m sorry,” she said, slipping off her stool, leaving him alone.

Harvey ordered another drink.

* * *

On paper, Pelican Town’s population seemed quite small, but it was practically a horde with every person condensed in one room as they were. So Madeline tried her best not to seem overwhelmed as, throughout the evening, she was introduced to nearly each and every one of them by Robin and Lewis. By the time she met the next person, she forgot the previous person’s name, but it didn’t bother her all too much—it was just a formality after all. She had plenty of time to learn who everyone was.

But for now, she was exhausted, and it was time to go home.

On her way to her car, she came across Lewis who was talking quietly with the woman she had learned was the owner of the ranch south of her farm.

“Heading home, Madeline?” he questioned.

“Yeah, it’s getting a little late.”

“Mind if I talk to you real quick?”

“Sure.”

Walking over, Lewis placed a hand on her back. “I just wanted to thank you for coming tonight. It means a lot to us.”

“Oh, it was nothing.”

“And if I may please make a request?”

“Um, sure.”

He pointed across the dark square to a small stretch of buildings.

“When the time comes to get your seeds, or anything else you may need, would you consider purchasing from the shop over there? It belongs to Pierre, and his wife Caroline. They weren’t here tonight, but they’re good people. And their shop is… not doing very well. But if the other townsfolk saw you there, it might encourage them to do the same.”

Seeing as the only other shop in town was JojaMart, Madeline felt as if she didn’t have much of a choice. However, she was still happy to support the community. That was partly why she was there, after all.

“Of course.”

Lewis smiled, giving her back a little pat. “That’s what I like to hear. Ah, with you around, I believe everything will be as it should in no time. You are your mother’s daughter, after all.”

* * *

Lewis’s words left Madeline feeling nervous. Doubtful. Did she really have what it takes to transform an entire town? Could she really measure up to her mother’s reputation? Hell, to every other Feldman before her? 

He clearly seemed to think so. The whole town seemed to think so. There wasn’t a person she met at the saloon that didn’t express joy or confidence in her upcoming task. They were accepting. Trusting. Or maybe just naive? They were putting their faith in a complete stranger, after all. 

_I guess if you’re desperate enough, you’ll take whatever lifeline the universe decides to throw at you._

That’s what Madeline was doing, after all.

The universe had tossed her that letter, and she latched onto it—taking up farming in the middle of nowhere on a whim. Just on the off-chance she might recapture the sense of closeness she felt with her mother when she was still alive.

And as she stepped through the door of the cabin, she did. Or at least, she thought she did.

Despite the chill outside and the lack of a fire burning in the hearth, the cabin felt warm and welcoming. Odd for a place she'd only spent a handful of hours in. But still, it helped to alleviate her worries. That is, until she walked through to her bedroom and flicked on the light. Now, they were of a completely different nature—something a little more serious than the lack of confidence she felt in herself.

Earlier at the saloon, Robin had warned her of the cabin’s wiring. While it was technically stable, it was old, and Madeline would need to pay attention to any burning smells or buzzing sounds. So when the light flicked on, and Robin’s words came to mind, Madeline winced—but nothing happened.

She sighed, silently chastising herself for getting so worked up, and got ready for bed.

For a while she stayed awake, thinking back on the day, but then the warmth returned and wrapped itself around her like a blanket, and she began to fall asleep.

Just as she was right on the edge of unconsciousness, a faint voice spoke softly to her.

 _I love you,_ it said.

It sounded like her mother.


	6. Early to Rise

Having always been the opposite of whatever a morning person was, Madeline was surprised when she woke up Saturday morning feeling the most rested she’d ever been. Most of her mornings were spent fumbling through her morning routine before reaching for whatever form of caffeine was closest, but not today.

Was it because she was so worn out by the time she fell asleep? Or was it perhaps the peaceful location putting her mind and body at ease? Whatever it was, it set her wide awake—alert—and brimming with energy.

Which is why it felt like such a waste that her newfound energy was not to be spent on farming.

After driving up the mountain road and locating the indoor hot spring, Madeline took a lengthy shower in one of the stalls and left town, heading towards her old home in Zuzu City. She’d made a promise to help her father finish organizing, after all. Knowing him, without her to help, the garage was likely to return to its original state within just a few months.

Hours later, over the sorting of tools and supplies, she relayed the previous day’s events. Although she’d been a tad bashful and nervous then, she gushed over how friendly and welcoming everyone was. She suspected it was partly due to who her mother was, but of course she wasn’t going to tell her father that. Not yet.

“Glad to hear you’re getting to know the locals,” Kevin said, hanging a series of wrenches on the now dusted pegboard. “I have to admit, I was somewhat concerned you’d moved there to become a hermit.”

Madeline made a face. “Why would you think that?”

He turned to her, eyebrow raised. “You know, since Brian—”

“Oh, Dad, _please_ ,” she said desperately, cutting him off. “I’m over it!”

“Really.”

_“Really.”_

“Then I guess that means you won’t have a problem coming to the show next Saturday.”

She winced, forcing her face to remain impassive as she nodded—determined not to let him call her bluff. “Of course!”

“The guys have missed you. Mark, especially.”

“Yeah,” she said quietly, popping the lid to a tote closed. “I’ve missed them too.”

Although she’d never really thought of following in her father’s footsteps and pursuing a career in aviation, Madeline spent a large portion of her childhood at the airfield. There, she watched her father and his team practice—even getting the occasional chance to fly with them. Over the years, she grew quite close to her father’s fellow airmen. One in particular, Mark Shadis, was pretty much like a second father to her. However, it had been quite a while since she last went to the airfield. There was someone there she couldn’t quite stomach facing. Even now, just thinking about it caused her heart to squeeze painfully.

But she really did miss them. She missed their affection, their teasing. She missed seeing the way they shot through the air, performing tricks that made her stomach flip even with her own two feet flat on the ground. Perhaps it _was_ time to show her face again. She couldn’t hide forever.

* * *

Early Monday morning, Madeline was once again surprised when she awoke feeling completely refreshed. But rather than sit and marvel at a second miracle, she practically hopped out of bed to begin the official first day of her new life.

Just as she promised Lewis, she headed to Pierre’s General Store for her supplies. It was one part of two buildings joined together, the other being a family clinic on the left.

The lights inside the general store were on, yet when she pushed at the door to open it, it didn’t budge. Pulling it yielded the same result. After pushing and pulling again a little harder to make sure the door wasn’t stuck, she finally noticed the store hours posted just inches away from her face. 

**_9:00AM - 5:00PM_ **

**_CLOSED WEDNESDAYS_ **

Heat rising to her cheeks, Madeline looked around in the hopes she hadn’t been witnessed yanking at the door like some sort of idiot. To her relief, the street was deserted.

Sighing, she walked back to her car. A glance at the dashboard before climbing out just a minute ago had told her that it was barely 7:30, so she had some time to burn. Maybe she should spend it driving around town, learning where everything is?

About to put the plan into action, she was diverted by the town doctor exiting the clinic next door and locking it. 

Hair slightly disheveled, he wore a loose shirt, sweatpants, and an open cardigan. Much different than the neatly pressed dress shirt and trousers she’d last seen him in, but it suited him all the same.

Turning around, he gasped quietly upon noticing her presence, nearly dropping the book he had tucked under his arm.

Madeline couldn’t help smirking. “Now I’m the one scaring you.”

“The tables have turned,” he said, and smiled back. “Er—you didn’t come here to start a file?”

“Oh, no, I’m just here to get some supplies from the store, but it looks like I’m early.”

“Ah, yes. Most places here don’t open until mid-morning, JojaMart included. The only exception is the saloon. They open early for breakfast, then reopen for the rest of the day around noon. That’s actually where I’m headed,” he said.

The thought of a warm breakfast elicited a grumble from Madeline’s stomach. She’d yet to take the time figuring out how her ancient stove worked, so all she’d had to eat that day was a banana on her drive to town.

“Mind if I go with you? I need to kill some time, and breakfast sounds great.”

“Not at all.”

Together, the two walked through the town square, the sound of their footsteps on the damp cobblestones breaking through the early morning silence.

It was nice. There was no honking, no shouting, no aggressive soliciting. No panhandlers begging for change or police sirens. Just quiet footsteps and the occasional chirping of a bird.

Again, the doctor opened the door for her—letting her inside the nearly empty saloon. Behind the counter, the blue-haired barmaid was serving a plate of greasy fried eggs and bacon to a man who smelled slightly of fish. She remembered the barmaid was named Emily solely because she’d heard her name called repeatedly during the party. The man’s name she couldn’t place, but his scent and grizzled face reminded her he was supposedly the owner of the Fish Shop on the beach docks.

“Good morning, Doctor Harvey! And Madeline! Come! Sit down!” Emily said cheerfully, motioning to the stools in front of her.

While Madeline headed straight forward, Doctor Harvey walked on, giving her a friendly smile as he passed.

She was glad for it. He seemed nice enough, but sitting directly next to him—or anyone else she didn’t know well—in an otherwise empty saloon would have made her feel a little awkward.

Emily wiped her hands on her apron and approached the doctor. “The usual?” she asked him, barely waiting for his nod before turning to Madeline. “And what can I get for you?”

“Coffee,” she said by habit, then shook her head. “Actually, just water.”

“Anything to eat?”

“What do you have?”

Emily reached below the counter and slid a small menu over before rushing off to prepare the drinks. It read typical breakfast fare, so she chose a simple plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

As she waited, Madeline glanced around the saloon. She hadn’t really had the opportunity to the last time she was there due to all the excitement and dim lighting, but now it was clear to see just how impressive the place was. From the vast expanse of liquor on the back wall to the giant wooden carving of a bear near the fireplace, The Stardrop Saloon didn’t look at all to be suffering.

The indoor hot springs didn’t seem to be in bad shape either. Sure, there were some crushed tiles and leaky faucets, but it was still surprisingly put together for an allegedly all but abandoned place.

Was Pelican Town really in such dire need of her?

In no time at all, Emily returned, placing Madeline’s plate in front of her. Before she had the chance to dig in, however, the barmaid sat on a stool across the bar from her and smiled pleasantly.

“So, how are you liking the valley so far?” she asked.

“It’s nice. Very different from home, but nice. Peaceful.”

“That’s one of the things I love about this place,” Emily said. “Plus, it just feels so, I don’t know… _otherworldly_!”

“Oh?”

She cocked her head. “Don’t you get that feeling?”

Madeline thought back to her first day here, when she explored the land and felt as if she were a part of it. She knew she was just entranced by her surroundings having grown up in the city and not seen much of the country, but still, it was unlike anything she’d ever experienced. “Um, yeah, a little bit.”

“I knew you would!” Emily grabbed Madeline’s hand on the table, her ecstatic expression turning almost manic. “I could tell since I first saw you! You have that look about you, you know?”

“What look?”

“Like you believe in the other world, like me,” she said, squeezing Madeline’s hand.

Before Madeline had the chance to correct her, Emily launched into a long-winded spiel about spirits, energies, and auras, stopping only to deal with the other customers trickling into the saloon. She felt a little awkward, eating her breakfast while Emily chattered on, but the barmaid didn’t seem to mind in the least.

It just so happened that Doctor Harvey finished his meal around the same time Madeline did, and as they walked back through the town square together, she stared at him with a pointed look.

“I thought you said no one was as—what was the word you used? Vivacious?”

He looked mildly ashamed. “Yes. I’m sorry about that. I would have warned you, but she usually keeps that kind of talk to herself.”

“It’s no big deal, really. I was just teasing.”

By then, they’d made it back to the clinic. Madeline pulled her keys from her pocket, ready to leave, find some way to spend the remaining time until the general store opened. She glanced over at the doctor, book tucked under his arm as he unlocked the door to the clinic. Perhaps she could fill out her paperwork. Get it done before she inevitably injured herself farming.

“Hey,” she said, and he turned.

“Yes?”

“I know you don’t open for a bit, but is it possible for me to fill out my paperwork real quick? Just to get it out of the way?”

Doctor Harvey glanced inside the clinic then back at her. “I don't think I have one handy right now, I’d have to print one off.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll just come back another time, then.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Come right in,” he said, stepping aside to hold the door open.

After entering, Doctor Harvey crossed two doorways to step in behind the front desk. “Just give me a few minutes, this old computer’s quite slow.”

Nodding, Madeline leaned against the counter and looked around as she waited. A stark contrast from the warmth of the saloon, the clinic felt as cold and uninviting as hospitals tend to be, but this one had the added disadvantage of being exceptionally shabby.

The vinyl-cushioned seats in the sitting area were cracked, dated medical posters hung over peeling green wallpaper, and a small black TV hung in the corner, unplugged.

 _I guess I was wrong,_ Madeline thought, her eyes grazing over the faded tiles near the door. _They really do seem to be struggling._

But the saloon was so immaculate, and the hot spring only had minor issues. Could the clinic just be a fluke?

The whirring of a printer broke Madeline from her thoughts, and a minute later, Doctor Harvey placed a small packet of papers on a clipboard and handed it to her along with a pen.

She sat in a nearby chair as she filled out the forms. The questions were a little more detailed than she remembered from the last time she visited a doctor, but nothing too invasive. When she got to the family history section however, she froze, staring at the page for several long moments before skipping the information and moving on.

Afterward, she placed the clipboard on the counter and Doctor Harvey took it, giving a quick glance over the front page as he turned toward the filing cabinet. Something must have caught his eye, though, as he then spun around on his heel and looked at her incredulously.

“It’s been _five years_ since your last checkup?”

“Er—yes. I don’t usually see a doctor unless something’s wrong.”

“Are you afraid of hospitals?”

“No, it’s just not something I really think about.”

Doctor Harvey looked as if Madeline had slapped him.

“You might be young, but that’s no reason not to keep an eye on your health.” He rummaged below the counter and produced a thick, leather-bound book and opened it, flipping a quarter of the way in. “I’d like to get you in sometime this week. How’s Thursday at 2:00?”

“Umm…”

Truth be told, it wasn’t just the lack of health problems keeping Madeline from scheduling annual checkups. It was the fear that there might be something seriously wrong with her. The chances were slim, she knew that. Like Doctor Harvey said, she was still young. But still, it was better for Madeline to remain blissfully unaware than to find a problem and go through the hell her mother went through before dying anyway.

He looked at her expectantly—his soft green eyes piercing through her defensive layers—and despite her fears, she found herself nodding.

“Alright,” Doctor Harvey said, scribbling something down and handing her an appointment card. “I’ll see you then.”

“Thanks. See you then,” she parroted, forcing a smile, and with a wave, left the clinic.

Making a beeline to her car, Madeline got in, put the keys in the ignition, and just sat there.

What had she done? For _years_ she avoided checkups, but now all of a sudden she’s walking out of a clinic with an appointment?

She sighed. It was that damn doctor. For some reason, she couldn’t bear to tell him no. Not after seeing the state of his clinic. He clearly needed as much business as he could get. Plus, the way he looked at her…

Shaking her head, she clicked the car on to check the time. 8:40. Still enough time for a drive around town.

As she started the car and reached to put it in reverse, Madeline realized she was still holding the appointment card in tightly clenched fingers and stuffed it in the cupholder.

She took a deep breath.

_It’ll just be a normal check-up. Nothing more._

* * *

Madeline pulled back up to the general store just in time to see a middle-aged man she assumed was Pierre unlock the door from within. Getting out of her car to head inside, she noticed him still standing there, staring at her with a furrowed brow before turning and disappearing from view.

By the time she entered the store, he had taken up position behind the register located near the back wall.

His eyes flickered up toward hers. “Good morning,” he said tightly before focusing his attention on something on the counter.

“Good morning.”

Still maintaining his curt tone, Pierre spoke again. “If there’s anything I can help you with, feel free to ask.”

“Thank you,” she said, and turned to the nearest shelf to begin her search for supplies.

It became clear the moment she began scanning the shelves that Doctor Harvey’s waiting room was _not_ just a fluke—she had jumped to conclusions on the state of the town far too quickly.

Whatever inventory there was in the general store was very limited, and had been marked down in price several times as seen by the thick layer of stickers on each item. On the right wall sat a refrigerated section, each cooler remaining dark aside from two, which again didn’t hold much at all.

As she browsed the shelves, she found absolutely nothing she needed to start her planting. No seeds, no tools, nothing. Which led her to wonder, _why did Mayor Lewis tell me to come here?_

Unsure of what else to do, Madeline made her way to the counter.

“Can I help you?” Pierre asked, pushing up his half moon glasses.

Though she already knew the answer having walked over the store several times, she still thought she’d try. “Mayor Lewis mentioned that you sold seeds. I was hoping to get some, but I couldn’t find any.”

His expression softened somewhat, and he pointed to a meager display off to the side—a display so minuscule, it was no wonder she’d completely missed it. It held only a small assortment of seeds: green beans, cauliflower, garlic, kale, parsnips and potatoes.

“It’s not much,” he said, looking embarrassed. “Folks don’t really come here for seeds.”

“This will be fine.” Madeline grabbed one of each packet and set it on the counter. “You don’t happen to have any tools as well, do you?”

He shook his head.

Damn. She really didn’t want to, but it seemed now she’d have no choice but to go to JojaMart for the rest of her supplies. Even in a small town such as this, they’re bound to have literally everything.

“But I can give you some old ones I have back in my shed. They should do for now.”

_Oh._

“You don’t have to—”

“They’re just gathering dust. It would be a waste if they didn’t get any use.”

“Alright, sure. Thanks,” she said, taken aback by his generosity. Here this man was, clearly barely holding on, and he was giving her tools for free? She’d have to return the favor some time.

She followed him out and back through to a garden, which seemed to have been freshly planted if the neat rows and little signs were any clue. Off to the side, a woman with twin ponytails stood watering some spring flowers. When she noticed the two her eyes widened slightly at Madeline’s presence, and she shot an annoyed look toward Pierre which he outright ignored.

They must be fighting. Explains why he was in such an odd mood when she first came into the store.

Expecting just a few hand tools, Madeline was surprised when the two walked back to her car with their arms overflowing with supplies. One by one, each item was placed neatly in her trunk, and once they were finished, she turned to face him.

“Thank you for everything, I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing.”

“I’m Madeline, by the way,” she said. “The new farmer.”

“I figured as much,” he said. “You look just like your mom.” He shook his head. “Sorry. You must get that a lot.”

“I do, but it’s okay.”

He gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry for not making it to your party. My wife Caroline, she—” He pressed his lips together. “We had other plans.”

“It’s no big deal.”

Silence fell upon the two for a long moment before Pierre spoke up again.

“Well, I guess I’ll let you get to it.”

Madeline stuck a hand out. “To future business,” she said.

Pierre stared down at her hand, and for a second Madeline thought he wasn’t going to take it. When he finally did, though, his grip was light.

“To future business.”

He lingered a moment before pulling away, and with a tight smile, he turned and went inside without another word.

_What was all that about?_

* * *

Back at the farm, Madeline unloaded her supplies from the trunk and immediately got to work. This was bound to take all day, and she wanted to get as much done as possible, even if it just meant only tilling and fertilizing the soil.

The second she struck the ground with the hoe, however, her body took over, moving her mechanically and thoughtlessly as one does when simply walking or breathing. Before she knew it, her seed packets were empty and the ground she’d broken apart had become a modest plot with several short rows dedicated to each vegetable.

 _No. No, no, no, no,_ she thought, panicking, and looked back at her supplies. She hadn’t used any of the fertilizer or nutrients Pierre had given her! She didn’t even read the back of the seed packets for instructions! All the research she had done before moving to the farm taught her it wasn’t as simple as just planting; each seed type was different and required certain, specific care. But despite knowing that, she just plopped them in the ground and watered them without a second thought!

 _Maybe it’ll be okay,_ she thought, desperate to believe she had not wasted her time and money for nothing. _Maybe they’ll grow anyway!_

Feeling hot, dizzy and exhausted, Madeline pulled off her jacket and lay flat on the ground.

And a soft whisper came in her ear.

_Oh, honey…_

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was several minutes past nine, and Maru was late. If it was anybody else, Harvey wouldn’t be too concerned. But Maru was a very punctual person, arriving at the clinic exactly at 9:00 every Tuesday and Thursday, so Harvey couldn’t help but be a little worried. Had something happened to her?

He pulled his phone out to give her a call, only to put it back when she finally stepped through the clinic door, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

“Is everything alright?” he asked.

Maru met his eyes and shook her head. “I’m not sure.”

“Did something happen?”

“I don’t know. Mayor Lewis stopped me on my way here. He said he had big news, and that everyone needs to meet him at Stardew Farm. Now.”


	7. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to pop in here and thank you all so much for your continued readership! It really means a lot to me.
> 
> I know updates have been on the slower side, and for that I apologize, but it's for good reason! I'm trying my best to tell this story as well as I can, and to do so, I try to give myself plenty of time to think upon the plot points/interactions/etc I want to use in each chapter. Then, of course, I send it to my beta who does a stellar job of helping me make sure my writing is coming across as intended. This story is, and will be until its completion, my everyday focus (barring the occasional break).
> 
> Anyway. Again, thank you so much, and enjoy! <3

_ Stardew Farm?  _ Harvey thought, hurrying to his office to grab his keys. What big news could there possibly be that would cause Mayor Lewis to gather everyone  _ there?  _ And why so suddenly?

During his two years in Pelican Town, Harvey could recall a healthy handful of times the old man ushered everyone into the saloon to inform them of something or another.

But today seemed different, and that made Harvey feel uneasy.

Maru seemed to sense it too. A few minutes down the road toward the farm, he glanced at her in the passenger seat. Brow still furrowed, she stared out the window as she picked at her fingernails—a nervous habit of hers he’d noticed a time or two.

“Did Mayor Lewis give a hint as to what it was?” he asked.

“No.” She sighed. “I asked, but he said he’d tell us when we’re all there. I hope it’s nothing bad.”

Harvey impulsively reached out to comfort her, but stopped himself. “I’m sure it’s not.”

Breaking through the forest line, Harvey pulled into Stardew Farm to find a good portion of the townsfolk had already arrived and were either hanging around their vehicles or talking in small groups. Maru, catching sight of Penny, rushed over to embrace her worried friend. A short while later, after the rest of the townsfolk arrived, Mayor Lewis finally came and gathered everyone near the cabin. Harvey’s stomach dropped a little upon seeing Madeline on the steps, looking completely shocked and Robin beside her, rubbing her back in comfort.

What had her looking that way?

“Some of you know exactly why I called you here,” Mayor Lewis said, capturing everyone’s attention. “For those of you that don’t, let me just start off by saying this. When I first ran into our new farmer here, Madeline, and she agreed to take up the farm, I knew that soon I’d have to address something most people would find unbelievable. But I wasn’t sure how to go about it. After a lengthy discussion with those in the know and some thinking of my own, I came to the conclusion that simply saying it wouldn’t be good enough. You’d also have to see the proof with your own eyes. Before I show you, though, I need to tell you.”

He motioned to the ground around him.

“There is something special about this land. Us older folk who’ve lived here our whole lives know that. In fact, it used to be common knowledge among the people of Pelican Town. But what we didn’t know was that it’s not just the land that’s special. It’s this young lady’s family,” he said, gesturing to Madeline who just stared at her lap.

“They seem to have a gift—an ability of sorts to grow plants unusually fast.”

There was some light murmuring in the crowd then, but Mayor Lewis ignored them and continued on.

“For a long time, we didn’t know it was them. But when Madeline’s mother, the previous owner of Stardew Farm, left nearly thirty years ago, we tried taking over the farm. But nothing would grow, no matter what we did. Not even a little sprout. We knew then that it was something only they could do.”

“So they’re like conduits!” Emily gasped.

A few townsfolk snickered at that, causing Mayor Lewis to grow defensive.

“Come, take a look over here at the seeds Madeline planted just yesterday,” he said, leading the skeptical townsfolk over to a garden area. In particular, several rows with small, green sprouts shooting through the earth.

“As you can see, some of the plants have already grown a little,” Mayor Lewis said.“The parsnips and garlic in particular shouldn’t sprout for weeks, but at the rate they’re going, they’ll be ready for harvest in about three days.”

“Impossible,” Demetrius said, bending down to examine a plant.

Haley, the town hairdresser, popped her gum. “Is this, like, a weird joke?”

“Ask your parents about it the next time they call,” Robin urged, having now joined the group. “They’ll tell you.”

Harvey took quiet note of the fact that Robin was aware of this phenomenon but her husband was not, as Demetrius turned in obvious surprise to his wife.

“This right here is what will help bring our town back from death,” Mayor Lewis said, quieting everyone. “If all goes well, come fall, we might even be able to host our Harvest Festival again like we used to, many years ago. Though likely it won’t be without the generosity of certain vendors,” he added. “So knowing this, I beg you all—please, support each other. No matter what this young lady can do for us, it means nothing if we keep living life the way we have been. If we pull together, things will improve! I guarantee it.”

Mayor Lewis dismissed them then, but Harvey stood rooted to the spot, his eyes glued on the sprouts. He was a logical man. Science and medicine his line of work. But now all of a sudden he was supposed to believe in—dare he even think the word— _ magic? _

Apparently he wasn’t the only one to feel this way. While some townsfolk seemed to hesitantly take Mayor Lewis at his word and plied him with questions, there were others who were less certain. Those people whispered among themselves, agreeing that the whole thing was nothing more than an elaborate prank. To the side, Robin was engaged in a heated discussion with her husband and daughter, while her son just watched in confusion.

Tearing his eyes away from the plants, Harvey looked Madeline’s way. From her slouched posture to her eyebrows drawn together in consternation, she didn’t give him the impression that it was a prank. In fact, she looked positively dismayed. Which led him to wonder, could everything Mayor Lewis said really be true? Had this been just as unexpected for her as it was for him? For all of them?

Driven not only by an impulse to pick her brain but also just to see if she was alright, Harvey took a step in her direction, only to see her stand up suddenly and walk inside.

* * *

Madeline wanted to scream. But there were people outside, and they would undoubtedly hear her.

That morning, after discovering the plants, she stared at them a long while—wracking her brain for any rational explanation as to why she suddenly had growth in her garden. The only thing that came to mind was what Mayor Lewis had said when he first met her.

But he'd clearly been joking, so  _ that _ wasn’t an option. 

_ I’ll go ask Pierre about it when he opens,  _ she thought.  _ Surely he’d know. _

Before that time came, though, Robin arrived—toolbox in hand—and apologized for showing up unannounced.

“I won’t be back in town until late this evening, and I didn’t want to leave you any longer with that damned squeaky door, so I hope it’s okay if I get it out of the way now.”

Madeline nodded distractedly, her mind still perplexed over what the hell was in her field.

Robin cocked her head.

“Everything alright?” she asked, setting her toolbox down and feeling Madeline’s forehead with the back of her hand. “You feel okay?”

“Yeah, just a little confused about something.”

At Robin’s urging, Madeline showed her the field, which in turn prompted Robin to wrap Madeline in another one of her enthusiastic hugs.

“This is wonderful!” Robin said, and stepped closer to examine the sprouts. “Oh, they look so good! I can tell they’ll be nice and healthy when they’re done!” She looked back at Madeline, and her face fell. “What about this has you confused?”

“Everything! I mean, what  _ is _ that?”

“I thought Lewis told you?”

“Told me what?” she said, then shook her head. “You mean about having some magical plant power? That was a joke, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, boy,” Robin said, her eyes growing soft. “No. It wasn’t.”

Madeline held her breath. Was Robin really saying these truly weren’t weeds or some other thing beyond her comprehension? It was actually…?

_ She _ could actually…?

Things became a blur after that. Robin gave Lewis a call, who came not only to check out the plants but also to confirm that he had indeed been telling her the truth, and before long, the entire town was on her lawn.

Madeline barely registered his speech. She could hardly look at them to witness their reactions. All she could think about was how unbelievable all this was.

And how betrayed she felt.

She could forgive her mother for not telling her or her dad about the farm, although she struggled to come up with any possible reason why, but to keep literal  _ magic _ from her?

Sure, they all might have thought it was just the land itself that held that power, but how could her own mother not even tell her about  _ that?  _ That was huge!

“I thought we were close,” she spat, pacing across the worn wooden floor of her cabin. “I thought you told me everything!” She collapsed on the couch, and buried her face in the armrest. A sudden sense of shame overcame her as she realized once again she was acting entitled. “I’m being ridiculous.”

_ Oh, Maddy. No you’re not. _

Madeline’s heart jolted. There it was again. Her mother’s voice. She’d been hearing it a lot lately, chalking the occurrences up to exhaustion or her own inner thoughts, but in this instance, it made no sense. A part of Madeline hoped her mother was somehow really here, talking to her, but no. That would be impossible. Wouldn’t it?

Then again, with the plants…

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try and see.

“Mom?”

She strained to hear something, anything, but the only sound in the room was the ticking of the clock on the wall. Right as she started to think she’d just been imagining things, the voice came again, very soft and hesitant.

_ Can you hear me? _

Madeline nodded, stunned.

_ Oh, Yoba! _

“Where are you?”

_ I’m right beside you! Right here, on the couch! Can’t you see me? _

Madeline whipped her head to the side. There was no one there.

_ Yes, right here! I’m right here,  _ her mother said, her voice tight, desperate.

Logic fought for dominance in Madeline’s brain, and she grew suspicious. “How do I know this is real? How do I know—” she took a breath, her heart pounding wildly, “this isn’t just my imagination?”

Before she could get a response, there was a knock at the door.

She jumped, and for a long moment, she just sat there, unsure of what to do.

_ You should go get that. _

Madeline shot up, and with wobbly knees, walked slowly to the door to open it.

And found Doctor Harvey on the other side.

She braced herself on the doorframe. “Um. Is there anything I can help you with?”

“I just came to check up on you. You looked a little upset out there. Do you feel okay?”

Still stunned, it took her a few seconds to answer. “Y—yes, I’m fine,” she said.

“Are you sure? You’re looking quite pale, you don’t feel dizzy at all? Lightheaded?”

Madeline straightened, surprised and touched at his concern.

“Oh, uh, no. Just trying to wrap my head around all that,” she said, gesturing to the field.

“Ah. I see.” He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but adjusted his glasses instead. “So you’re okay otherwise?”

“Yep. All good!”

She felt bad trying to push him away, especially since he really had no reason to check up on her other than it being out of the kindness of his heart. But the last thing she wanted was to be out on the porch right now.

He nodded. “Alright. I’m sorry to bother you.”

“It was no bother, really,” she insisted, and smiled for good measure. “Thanks for checking up on me, that’s really kind of you.”

Returning her smile, he waved goodbye and retreated down the stairs where Robin’s daughter stood waiting, and together, the two walked off.

Eager to deal with whatever was inside waiting for her, she turned to go back in but was thwarted when Robin appeared, her boots thudding heavily on the porch.

_ You’ve got to be kidding me,  _ Madeline thought.

“Well, now that that’s all done with, I can finally get started on this door!” Robin said.

“It’s fine, you don’t have to worry about it!”

“Oh, don’t you dare! I made a promise to fix this door, and I’m going to fix this door!” she said, opening and closing the door several times before stepping close to examine the hinges on both sides.

Madeline tried her best to wait patiently while Robin worked, but all she could think about was how badly she wanted to go back inside. To hear the voice again. So much so that she started to consider sending Robin away anyway, even though the door was now off its hinges.

But then Madeline noticed Robin flexing her jaw so hard she thought it might shatter.

“Is everything alright?” she asked, partly out of a need for distraction but also out of concern and budding affection for the woman.

“Yep,” Robin responded, squirting lubricant inside a hinge. “Maru’s just mad at me. Because I kept things from her. But she’ll get over it. Our fights never last very long. And in time, she’ll come to see my side.”

Unsure of what to say to that, Madeline just stood there, but the silence didn’t last very long. As Robin continued her work, she also continued to rant.

“I mean, I get why she’s upset. She and I are pretty close. Secrets aren’t our thing. There’s things she shares with me that she doesn’t even share with her best friend! But  _ that _ —” she said, pointing to the field, “that’s different, isn’t it? I mean, what would be the point in telling her if there was no way to prove it? She’d’ve just thought I was lying! At least, that’s what I told her. Of course, she denied it. Damned stubborn kid. She’s too much like me.”

Madeline pressed her lips together, her eyes flickering to the inside of the house and wondering if her mother—if that’s who it really was—heard what Robin was saying.

Robin opened the door a few times. No squeak. “Looks like everything’s good. You notice anything else I might have missed?”

“Nope.”

“How’s the outhouse treating you?”

“It’s good.”

“And the stove?”

“Perfect,” she said, having used it twice already without any real issue.

“Alright.” Robin sighed, and turned to Madeline. “Hey, I know all this is crazy for you. I grew up with it, but there were still times when I couldn’t believe it was real. Even now. So if you ever have any questions, or need any advice, feel free to ask me any time. I don’t remember a whole lot—it’s been ages. But a little help is better than nothing, right? Plus, I can tell you some fun stories,” she said, a cheeky grin on her face.

Madeline smiled too, thanking her, and felt completely unbothered when Robin swept her up in a tight hug before bidding her goodbye and leaving her alone.

Sort of.

Stepping inside and shutting the door behind her, Madeline remained silent, her eyes nervously dancing across the empty living room. Was  _ she _ still here? Or had it just been her imagination all along?

She got her answer immediately.

_ Robin hasn’t changed a bit. _

A simple sentence, but it sent Madeline’s heart racing. She stepped back, pressing her back against the door.

_ Maddy? You okay? _

Tears pricked at Madeline’s eyes. “No. I don’t know,” she said, then wiped her cheek. “How can I hear you?”

There was a sigh.

_ I don’t know, baby. I really don’t. All I know is that I was suddenly here in the house again. I thought I’d just fallen asleep and was dreaming. Then you came in, all grown up. Robin showed you around the place, you guys talked about me like I was dead, and I started to think that maybe it wasn’t a dream after all. It’s not, is it? _

Madeline bit her lip and shook her head.

_ I died. Didn’t I? _

“Yes,” she breathed, her chest tightening.

_ I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine how it’s been for you all these years. How long has it been, exactly? _

“N—nine years.”

_ Nine years? Yoba. That makes you… twenty-four? You look just like I did when I was your age, you know that? _

Madeline didn’t answer. She couldn’t answer. A lump of burning coal was forming in her throat, preventing her from even taking more than a shallow breath, let alone say a single word.

_ Look, Maddy, I heard what Robin said. And I saw your face when she was saying it. I just want you to know that I never wanted to keep the farm a secret from you, it’s just…  _ she trailed off, and sighed again.  _ I always thought my Daddy was crazy for moving to Zuzu City instead of taking over the farm. But since I was allowed to visit Stardew Valley pretty much as often as I wanted, I never cared. Over the years, it became like a second home to me, and as a result, I fell in love with it and everyone in Pelican Town. Years later, when Daddy got sick and I had to move back to Zuzu to take care of him, I had every intention of moving back. _

_ Then I met your dad. _

_ We didn’t agree on everything, and we didn’t have a whole lot in common, but that didn’t matter to me. I felt drawn to him. It was kind of like we were connected through our very souls. He was everything I ever wanted and more. _

_ When Daddy died, and I tied everything up, I had no clue what to do. I wanted to stay with your dad, but I also wanted to go back home. I thought about maybe convincing him to go with me, but he’d just gotten a leg up in his career, and I couldn’t bear the thought of pulling him away from that. Besides, I hadn’t even told him about the farm in the first place, because, I mean, come on. You know your dad. I wouldn’t know how to even begin that conversation. _

_ So I decided to stay. _

_ I picked up the phone a million times to break the news to Robin and everyone else back home, but always hung up because I was scared they’d be disappointed, or angry, or sad. I think I even tried writing them some letters, but ended up trashing them all. _

_ In the end, I just never talked to them again, and over the years, I tried my best to forget about that part of my life. It was ridiculous, and stupid and selfish, I know. But I didn’t know what else to do. If I could do it all over again, I’d handle it much differently, I think. I hope you understand,  _ she said softly.

Madeline slid to the floor, her mother’s words soaking in. She did understand. But it still hurt to know the person that supposedly shared everything with her couldn’t tell her about what was clearly a very significant part of her life. Her only comfort was her mother’s regret.

How screwed up was that?

_ Maddy? _

Madeline wiped away another tear. “Yeah.”

_ How did you get here? _

“A letter. I found a letter?”

_ Really? Where? _

“In a box full of romance books.”

To Madeline’s surprise, her mother chuckled.

_ Ugh. Those. Yeah, I used to love them, but after getting with your dad, they just felt cheap to me. The feelings I used to get when reading them didn’t compare to the way he made me feel.  _ She sighed, her voice now sounding shaky.  _ It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long since I last saw him, but I really miss him, Maddy. _

Madeline broke.

Choking out sob after sob, she drew her knees to her chest, her jeans growing damp from her tears. Her chest felt heavier by the second, as if someone was unloading a ton of bricks on it. For years, she and her father mourned her mother, but now here she is—back again—almost as if nothing had happened. Her voice full of energy like it was before she got sick. It should be the best thing to ever happen to Madeline.

So why did it hurt so damn much?

She didn’t cry for long before a calming warmth enveloped her, and next to her ear, the sound of her mother singing softly.

It was the song she used to sing any time Madeline was upset. Skinned knee, lost friendship, breakup. Whatever had Madeline inconsolable, her mother would sit behind her, wrap her arms around her middle, and just sing until she was calm.

Madeline cried harder.

When she finally exhausted herself, she wiped her eyes and laid her head back on her knees.

“Mom?” she said, her throat raw.

_ Hmm? _

“I missed you. So much.”

A long silence, and then a sigh.

_ I know, honey. I know. _


	8. Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe, everyone! And wash your hands.

Madeline couldn’t breathe.

Her throat was tight, and her abdomen cramped as she lay curled up in bed. Every breath she managed to take was fire, and only made her body ache more.

She tried to stop.

To wipe away her tears and take slow, deep breaths in an effort to calm down.

But she couldn’t.

She was laughing way too hard.

“Guess what she did after that?” Madeline howled to her mother in between fits of laughter.

_ What? _

“She bashed him in the face!”

_ No! _

“And broke his nose!”

_ Did he report her? _

“Oh, no way. He had way too much of an ego to admit he got beaten up by a girl in a wheelchair. But he sure as hell left her alone after that!”

_ Yoba. I can’t believe she got away with that! _

Madeline snorted out another laugh and buried her face in her pillow with a contented smile.

After Tuesday morning’s emotional rollercoaster, she and her mother quickly picked up right where they left off. Or at least, where they were before her mother grew too sick to get out of bed let alone joke like they used to. And over the next couple days, Madeline caught her up on all the important happenings in her life over the past nine years.

She laughed a lot, she cried a lot, and she talked so much that her voice was starting to go. Every swallow was painful, but she couldn’t care less.

Her mom was back.

And Madeline was a teenager again, gossiping with the woman who used to hold her and stroke her hair. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend she was really there—her mother’s ghostly hand a tangible one instead of just a moving hot spot on the back of her head.

She could stay there forever.

But of course, Elizabeth Jones wasn’t just the best friend she ever had. She was also her mom, and after a while, the stroking stopped.

_ Isn’t it time you got out of bed?  _ she said. _ Those plants aren’t going to water themselves. And I need to practice. _

Madeline opened her eyes and looked to where she believed her mother’s face would be. “Can’t we talk a little bit longer?”

_ We’ll have plenty of time to talk later. Stop making excuses! _

“Urgh,” Madeline grunted, and like a slug, slid out of bed and plopped to the floor. “Fine.”

Elizabeth tsked.  _ I swear. You might be a woman physically, but mentally, you haven’t changed a bit. _

“What was that?” Madeline said, looking around in mock confusion. “Was that the wind?”

_ You’re such a little shit, you know that? _

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

_ Oh, you—! I’m done with you. Get to work. _

Laughing, Madeline got ready for the day, and after grabbing something quick to eat, she finally went out to water the crops which were now all in varying stages of growth.

The parsnips and garlic, of course, were the furthest along—all with large, healthy leaves. The kale and potatoes weren’t far behind, with their leaves having doubled in size from the day before. The cauliflower and green beans, on the other hand, were still nothing more than small sprouts.

She turned the hose on the first group.

_ Looks like they really will be ready by tomorrow,  _ Madeline thought, marveling at the sight, and shook her head.

It was strange. She came to Stardew Farm expecting a slower pace of life, only for her first week to be the most chaotic one she’d had in years. And to her surprise, she was handling it fairly well, all things considered. There was, admittedly, a small part of her that believed she had simply gone crazy and was hallucinating the whole thing. That she was just blissfully going along with it because, well, why not?

But she didn’t  _ feel _ crazy.

After the initial shock of it all, she’d actually grown quite excited. Not only was her mom back by her side, but she had a magical ability! It wasn’t the power of flight or telekinesis or the ability to control fire which she’d always dreamed of as a child, but it was something! And it was made even better for her knowing that it was yet another thing she and her mother had in common.

Moving from the rows of garlic to the kale, Madeline looked toward the entrance of the farm.

Her mother was there—although she couldn’t see her. According to her, surrounding the farm was some kind of forcefield or barrier. She’d discovered it when trying to follow Madeline off the property their first day there. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make her way past.  _ It was like trying to phase through a brick wall, _ she’d said. But it didn’t stop her from trying, and in just the few days she’d been practicing, even before the two discovered they could communicate, she was able to force a single finger through to the first knuckle. Unfortunately, even that wore her out so much she needed several hours to recover.

So when Madeline was done watering the plants, she kicked her shoes off at the door, flopped on the couch, and continued the book she started the day before.

A few hours later, her alarm went off, and her stomach dropped at the notification on the screen.

**ALARM**

**Doctor’s Appointment**

**2:00pm**

“Well, shit.”

* * *

“I think that about wraps it up,” Harvey said, drying his hands and tossing the used paper towel in the trash. “Do you have any questions, or unaddressed concerns?”

Madeline pulled her mouth to the side and shook her head. “Nope, can’t say I do.”

“That’ll be it, then. You’re free to go.” He gathered up Madeline’s file, and opened the door while she adjusted her shoes and slid off the examination table.

“Thank you,” she said, smiling as she passed.

“Anytime. Have a good weekend, Miss Jones.”

“You too.”

_ Another healthy patient, _ Harvey thought, making his way to the front desk to drop off Madeline’s file, and wondered briefly why she’d been so nervous coming in. Hadn’t she said she wasn’t afraid of hospitals?

Well, no matter. After a little finessing and small talk, her mood had improved, the exam went off without a hitch, and there were no immediate concerns.

Then he rounded the corner and his eyes fell upon Maru.

It was always part of Maru’s work routine near the end of the day to clean up the clinic. Sanitizing seats and counters, sweeping, emptying trash cans, just to name a few. Even if there’d been no patients that day, it was still done, and helped to make the clinic look tidy despite its run-down state.

Harvey’d never asked her to. From her very first day, it was always something she’d done on her own. But he appreciated it. How could he not? It saved him from having to do the work himself on those days. With her assistance, all that was left for him to do was mop.

Occasionally, if he didn’t have any time-sensitive work to do in his office, he’d go out and help her. It was an opportunity for the two to talk, plus, there was something about completing such tasks with the woman he liked that made it feel almost domestic. That feeling in itself always reminded him how pathetic and lonely he was, but he did his best to ignore that.

This past Tuesday he’d offered his help, but Maru had refused it. She’d been distant and silent all day, and it was his theory it was due to the unbelievable news that had been dropped on them that morning combined with the argument with her mom. She just needed time to think, he thought.

But when he saw Robin dropping Maru off that morning, and Maru’s ever-present smile faded when stepping into the clinic, Harvey knew there could be only one reason.

Him.

He’d never apologized.

He could make up any number of excuses, but the fact that he didn’t realize it until almost a week later made him feel like the world’s worst person.

It made him cringe, the way he treated her at the party. How he’d snapped at her and how she physically recoiled, even if slightly, sent a pain through his heart. She was such a sweet person, playful, and not at all malicious—he shouldn’t have reacted the way he did. 

All day he thought of when and how to apologize, but upon witnessing her avoid his gaze as she ran a Sani-Cloth down the length of the counter, he put a hand out to stop hers.

She looked up at him, and heart pounding, he slid his hand back and curled it into a fist.

“I want to apologize for the way I treated you last Friday,” he said. “It was uncalled for. I was too harsh. I wasn’t having a particularly good day, and I took it out on you. That’s no excuse.”

Her mouth twitched, and her eyes softened. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

“It  _ is _ ,” she insisted.

“Then why have you been so quiet?”

Maru shrugged, and for a long moment, she didn’t answer. “I’m embarrassed,” she said quietly.

“Why?” he said, taken aback.

“I don’t know. I guess for overstepping my boundaries? I knew you took your job seriously, but I still pushed you. Teased you. Tried to play matchmaker. I just worry about you, you know? In all the time I’ve known you, I’ve never really seen you talk to anyone.  _ Really  _ talk, not small talk or doctor talk. You’re almost always alone. I don’t even think you’ve left town since you came here.” She shrugged again. “I don’t know.”

It was touching, the way she was worrying over him like that.

But honestly, what could he do? He occasionally conversed with Gus and Willy at the Saloon when getting takeout, but like she said, that was nothing more than small talk. Gus was usually too busy to hold a conversation, and Willy had his hands full with the pretty young man who’d moved into a shack on the beach in order to study fishery for his novel.

There was Emily, but she, too, was sporadically busy. Besides, the mornings were his time to read, and although kind, she was too eccentric for his tastes.

Maru was off-limits for obvious reasons, leaving one final option. Maru’s original plan: Madeline.

It wasn’t a completely unattractive idea, if he was being honest with himself. There were times, when his mind wasn’t full of work or his planes or Maru that it was drawn to Madeline. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because her arrival in Stardew Valley unveiled a deeply-guarded secret in a town that absolutely can’t keep secrets, and that intrigued him. Or maybe it was simply because she was pretty, and it was a natural part of any man to think about a pretty girl.

But just like Emily and Maru, there was too much of an age difference between them; at least in his opinion. He was 32 years old, close to a decade older than them, but he felt much older. Growing up, both his parents and the other significant adult figures in his life called him an “old soul”. Mature, wiser than other children his age. That in turn made him feel alienated from his peers, and he found it difficult to fit in. So how could he ever hope to forge anything more than an acquaintanceship with her? What could they possibly have in common? He’d be better off befriending Evelyn.

Harvey must have been thinking on this for a long time, because Maru then reached forward and patted his hand, giving him the softest of smiles.

“Like I said before, I just want you to be happy. You care so much about all of us. You do your best every day to make sure we’re healthy and doing well, but you never even take care of yourself. Why don’t you take the weekend off? Go to the city, buy another one of those nerdy model planes or something?”

Harvey reddened. “They aren’t… nerdy.”

“If you say so.” She reached below the counter and pulled out a new Sani-Cloth. “Just give it some thought.”

That evening, hunched over a turkey pot pie and a couple glasses of Shiraz, Harvey  _ did _ think more about what Maru said, and in the end, determined she was right. He needed to get out. Not once in his two years in Pelican Town did he take a vacation. The time was long overdue. Besides, his patients would be fine without him for one day, wouldn’t they? 

But what to do?

Looking at the F-15 E Strike Eagle just missing the finer details sitting only a foot away, he could follow Maru’s advice and save the time of waiting on another to be shipped by picking it up himself. But were a few hunks of plastic, some new paint, and glue really worth going all the way to the city?

Harvey sighed, his eyes falling on the Ferngill Republic Air Force Falcons flag he had pinned to the wall.

He sat up straight.

_ Well, there’s an idea. _

* * *

From all the hype surrounding Stardew Farm’s magical field and the Feldman special plant powers, Madeline eagerly anticipated harvesting great, girthy vegetables bursting with flavor and nutrients. But on Friday morning, every parsnip and bulb of garlic she pulled revealed themselves to be rather… pathetic. Wimpy. Withered husks of plant life. They hardly had the right to be called produce, really.

“How am I supposed to make any money from this?” she groaned, holding one of the abominations.

She was glad her mother wasn’t there to see her failure. The last thing she wanted after her mother came back from the dead (aside from losing her again) was to let her down. So in a rush, she harvested all the crops—a quick job due to how easily they popped out of the earth, like a hot knife cutting through butter—and loaded them into the car in plastic crates. 

Pulling up to the general store, Madeline felt embarrassed to even be there. If she was the owner of a shop, one likely on the cusp of bankruptcy at that, she’d take one look at the produce, laugh, and send the farmer away.

But what else was she to do?

So with that in mind, she gathered up whatever confidence she had left that hadn’t fled at the sight of her first parsnip and pushed open the door.

Pierre stood at the register again, but this time, his wife stood beside him, her finger pointing at something on the counter. Her mouth twitched downward at Madeline’s appearance, and Pierre, who’d greeted her pleasantly just the day before outside of the clinic looked as if his soul had left his body.

Yoba, were they  _ still _ fighting? Or was this just their normal relationship? Whatever it was, his wife left—the back door slamming shut behind her. Closing his eyes briefly in defeat, Pierre welcomed her to the store.

“I’ve, um, got some stuff to sell to you, if you’re interested,” Madeline said.

“Let me take a look.”

Embarrassment intensifying with each passing second, she led him to her car and opened the trunk, staring down at the ground as Pierre dug through the crates and turned the produce over in his hands.

“They’re kind of, ah…”

“Small?” she said, and looked to see him gazing at her with pity, killing her even more. “I’m not really sure why.”

“It’s fine,” he said. “Probably just a bad batch.”

“Will you still be able to take them?”

“I can, but I won’t be able to give you much. Only a little more than what I sold the seeds for.”

Yeah. Sounds about right.

A small smile came to Pierre’s face. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it will be better next time. Your mom’s were always—” he broke off, grimacing, and turned back to the produce. “I’ll help you take these in.”

Confused as well as embarrassed, Madeline stood quietly by the counter while Pierre tallied everything up.

“With the quality of the crops being what it is, the most I can offer is 35g per parsnip and 60g per garlic bulb, giving you a total of 1425g.” 

Now she was just humiliated. It was her first foray into the business world, and all she had to provide was produce worth as much as a fast food combo meal.

“I wish I could give you more,” he said, taking money from the till.

“No, it’s fine. I understand.” Madeline pulled out her wallet and put the bills inside while Pierre dumped her produce in a box behind the counter. Remembering she’d need to replant what she harvested, she grabbed four more packs of seeds and set those down along with the required money.

“Will that be all for you?” he asked, taking the cash.

“Yep,” she said, and stared at the counter, too ashamed to look him in the eye.

Pierre began to speak, but then the back door opened, and Caroline slid behind the counter, eyeing the two before noticing the produce on the floor.

“Thank you,” Madeline said, snatching up the seeds and rushed toward the door. She’d just made it there when behind her, Pierre’s wife harshly whispered, “Are you kidding me? You bought  _ those _ from her?”

She was outside before she could hear anything else.

Ending her first transaction feeling like a complete and utter failure, Madeline came back to the farm.

_ How’d it go? _ Elizabeth asked, causing her to jump.

“Uh, it went fine. Are you taking a break?”

_ Just a short one. I saw you coming back, so I decided to ask you how it went. You get a lot? _

Madeline hesitated. “Not a whole lot, but enough, I guess.”

_ Where’d you sell them? _

“Pierre’s General Store, in town.”

Elizabeth quietly gasped.  _ Pierre? He’s still here? _

“Er—yes. Did you know him?”

_ He was my other best friend in Pelican Town, next to Robin. The three of us used to hang out all the time. Yoba, I thought he would have moved to the city by now, not stayed and taken over his parent’s shop! Huh. I wonder why he wasn’t here the other day? _

Madeline pressed her lips together and shrugged.

_ Hmm. Well, I’m gonna get back to it. I think I might be able to get a whole finger through soon! _

Relieved that her mother didn’t question the quality of the crops, Madeline went to plant the new seeds. Once again, it was like time travel, the way she picked up the rake and a blurry second later, had perfectly tilled and planted rows. It was a little uncomfortable losing time like that, but she’d rather that than deal with the monotony of the work itself.

With nothing else to do, she went back inside to continue her book, and ended up staring at the same page for what felt like hours—her mind still focused on the unimpressive parsnips and garlic.

Why were they so bad? She did everything she was supposed to, didn’t she?

Could it be that she was a fraud?

No, that wasn’t possible. She obviously had some sort of a gift. It had to be what Pierre said, just a bad batch. Everything would be fine come Monday.

She just had to get through the weekend first.


	9. Ferngill Republic Falcons

_In a spacious suburban back yard, a 5-year-old girl raced with her arms held out to the side—leaping and weaving around trees, flower beds, and toys._

_Kevin and Elizabeth Jones sat sipping coffee at their patio table, watching amused as their little dog Buzz barked and nipped at their daughter’s heels._

_Eventually, the girl came to a stop, and threw herself in the chair between her parents._

_Kevin chuckled. “Looks like someone ran out of fuel.”_

_Panting, Madeline nodded, and after a long moment, turned to look at her father. “Can I go to work with you today?”_

_He smiled sadly, brushing aside his daughter’s wet bangs. “Sorry. Not yet.”_

_“But I want to see the planes!”_

_“Maddy,” Kevin said in a warning tone before calming and giving her a gentle pat on the head. “I know you do. But it’s not my call. When I get promoted, then maybe, but for now, there’s nothing I can do.”_

_Madeline slouched lower in her chair. “That’s not fair.”_

_“I know it’s not. But I promise you, the second you can, I’ll bring you along and you can look at as many planes as you want.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

* * *

Saturday, mid-morning, Madeline drove slowly toward the farm entrance as her mother chattered away.

_Take lots of pictures, okay?_

“Okay.”

_Candid ones too, you don’t need to make him pose or anything._

“Okay.”

_And get some of the house, I want to see how it’s changed._

“Mom,” Madeline said, fighting back a smile. “I know. I’ll take pictures of literally everything.”

Elizabeth sighed. _Okay, okay. Go. Drive safe. I’ll see you tomorrow morning._

She crossed the fence, the smile fading as she thought back on the night before.

Madeline had been in the middle of gathering up her laundry to prepare for the trip to Zuzu City when she finally asked her mother something that had been on her mind often in the days since their reunion.

“Can I tell dad about you?”

It was silent for a while, and then very quietly, her mother said _No._

“But why?”

_You really think he would believe you?_

“Maybe! If I just brought him here, let you talk to him—”

_What if you’re the only one that can hear me?_

Madeline stared down at a dirty shirt. “Then I could speak for you. You could tell me something only the two of you would know.”

_Maddy—_

She crumpled the shirt in her hands. “Shouldn’t he know?”

_No. He shouldn’t. He’s moved on with his life. I don’t want to drag him back._

And that was that. Under no circumstances was Madeline to tell her father—or anyone else for that matter—about her mother’s return. It didn’t seem fair, but she decided to let it go in the hopes that her mother would change her mind in the future.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Madeline focused back on the road, and before long, was on the highway toward Catledge Air Force Base. Located a few miles outside of Zuzu City, it was where the Falcons held their annual air show. There, civilians had the opportunity to get tours of the base, pay for helicopter rides, explore decommissioned aircraft, and purchase memorabilia. It was almost like a second home to Madeline.

Passing through the security checkpoint and onto the airfield, she looked around, searching for any sign of the person she most wanted to avoid. Seeing she was in the clear, Madeline pulled her phone out to call her father, to find out where she should meet him. As she lifted the phone to her ear, a large pair of hands wrapped around her mouth and eyes, obscuring her vision and muffling her startled yell as she was yanked backwards.

“Where have you been?” a voice whispered darkly in her ear.

Wrenching herself free, she whipped around to glare at the culprits—Justin Terry and Connor McGuirk—two airmen Madeline considered to be more like annoying older brothers than friends. Out of revenge for their near-relentless teasing, she refused to acknowledge them by their first names as it was the only thing she did that ever seemed to bother them.

“That’s not, and has never been funny,” she said.

McGuirk smirked at Terry. “Told you.”

With an exasperated sigh, Madeline bent to pick up her phone which had clattered to the ground during the short scuffle, but Terry got there first—handing it over after giving it a quick once-over.

“Sorry,” he said, and stepped forward, embracing her tightly. “We missed you.”

“It’s been lonely here without you,” McGuirk added.

Madeline smiled, and squeezed him back. “Yeah, I’m sure you’ve really missed torturing me.”

“Who else are we going to torture?” Terry said, pulling away and pinching her cheek. “You’re easy game. Everyone here can put up a fight; even the fucking secretaries.”

“Yeah, okay. Where’s my dad?”

“In a meeting,” McGuirk said. “Last-minute. He told us to keep an eye out for you and tell you he won’t be able to meet up with you until after the show.”

Terry nudged her shoulder. “So you’re stuck with us.”

“Great,” Madeline said, rolling her eyes.

“Eat anything yet?” he asked.

“Actually, no, I haven’t. Had a busy morning, didn’t really think about it.”

“That’s right, you’re doing that farm thing. Here, why don’t we go feed your face and you can tell us all about it.”

“You really don’t have to,” she said, but her protests fell on deaf ears as the two dragged her to the center of the airfield where a collection of food trucks and stalls offered a wide variety of fried foods.

After reluctantly ordering something and arguing with McGuirk and Terry over whether or not they should pay, the three finally sat down, and Madeline told them as much as she could about her new home. Cutting out everything magical and supernatural, it turned out not to be much, but they still listened, and badgered her with questions. Once she’d finished eating, Terry gathered up her trash while McGuirk leaned over the table and ruffled her hair.

“I’m glad everything’s going well for you,” he said softly.

Terry, tossing the trash away, looked back saying, “She doesn’t deserve anything less.”

Madeline smiled. Terry and McGuirk might drive her nuts most of the time, but there was no denying they cared for her. And their affection was so much that in the midst of their playful bickering, conversation, and mindless meandering throughout the airfield, she forgot why she’d been reluctant to show up in the first place.

Until she saw _him_.

“Shit,” McGuirk said while Terry grabbed her wrist and started to veer into a thicker part of the crowd, but it was too late. Brian had already seen them and was headed their way.

Time slowed around her. Even from a distance, he was just as handsome as she remembered. Clad in his tantalizingly form-fitting grey flight suit with a large falcon insignia on the chest—name and rank embroidered neatly on the opposite side. But he stood taller than before, prouder. Likely due to his recent promotion.

Every sense told her to walk away, but she couldn’t move a muscle. His eyes demanded her attention, and she complied, staring transfixed at him until he was before her.

Terry and McGuirk raised their hands in salute.

“Captain,” they said.

“Tech Sergeant McGuirk, Terry,” Brian said, returning their salute. “At ease.” He then turned his gaze back to Madeline. “Maddy.”

Madeline smiled tightly. “Brian.”

“I haven’t seen you around in a while.”

“Been busy.”

“Your dad said you moved.”

“Yep.”

Brian’s blue eyes narrowed slightly, and once again, he addressed McGuirk and Terry. “Would you mind giving us a minute to speak privately?”

The two airmen looked at her as if to ask for her permission.

For a moment, she considered denying him, just so she could watch his frustration grow. But despite the hurt and anger she felt having him in front of her, it was good to hear his voice. _Really good._ And she was more than a little curious as to what he wanted to say.

“It’s okay,” she said.

“We’ll be right over there,” McGuirk said quietly after saluting, and nodded to a bench about 10 feet away.

When the two were out of earshot, Brian stepped a little closer to Madeline.

“How are you?”

“Fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“I am.”

Brian pressed his lips together, and Madeline tried hard not to remember how soft they were. “I don’t really believe you.”

She shrugged. “I don’t really care.”

“Come on, Maddy,” he said, reaching a hand out to touch her, but she took a step back and his hand fell to the side. “I thought you said everything was good between us?”

“Doesn’t mean I meant it.”

Madeline got what she wanted then; Brian sighed heavily through his nose, and his eyebrows drew together.

“Why do you want to leave things like this?” he said.

A spark of anger rushed through her. “ _You_ decided to leave it like this when you led me on.”

“I didn’t mean to—” he said, and stopped himself, running a hand over his mouth. His shoulders sagged, perfect posture crumpling. Then, quieter, said, “I never meant to hurt you.”

“But you did. You humiliated me. You made me feel stupid, and small, and seeing you just brings all those feelings back. We’ve had this discussion so many times, I don’t know why you expect me to just get over it.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I wish I could take it back.”

“Yeah, well, you can’t.”

“I just miss you. I miss seeing you. Hanging out with you. Like we used to.”

A knot began to grow in Madeline’s stomach. “I don’t know what you want me to say to that.”

“I want you to say you feel the same. That you forgive me.”

“But I don’t.”

A lie. At least, for the former. The latter, Madeline suspected might never happen. After what had transpired between them, she knew she’d never be able to think about him in the same way again.

He’d always be someone she wanted almost her whole life—someone she had only a taste of.

Someone who ultimately didn't want her back.

He frowned, looking hurt, but before Madeline could lose her resolve, she spied a familiar, very attractive woman coming their way, and scoffed.

“Your girlfriend’s here,” she said.

As he turned, Madeline left. But instead of going to where McGuirk and Terry were waiting, she went in the opposite direction.

Growing up on the airfield, she knew every inch, but right then, she was flying blind. Walking, eyes fixed to the ground, trying her best to blend in with the crowd. She needed to get as far away from Brian as possible, and to distract herself from the pain in her chest.

At some point during her walk, her vision had become too blurry to see, and she bumped into something solid. Blinking, teardrops rolled down her cheeks as she looked up to see it was a person.

“I’m so sorry!” she said, and took a step back in surprise as the person turned around and she realized who it was she’d ran into. “Oh.”

* * *

Harvey stared down, unsure if he was seeing things correctly. Madeline Jones? In a Falcons shirt?

And why was she crying?

“Miss Jones,” he said, concerned at once again finding her troubled. “Are you alright?”

“What?” she said, looking both confused and mildly shocked.

“You’re crying.”

She became aware of herself then, and hastily wiped her cheeks with her fingers. Small, wet smudges of black still remained around her eyes, so fumbling through his pocket, he retrieved a handkerchief and handed it to her.

“You carry a handkerchief?” she said, reaching a hesitant hand forward to take it.

“I know, it’s a little old-fashioned. But it comes in handy more often than not.”

She smiled a little, looking down at the cloth. “No, it’s nice,” she said, and looked back up. “I don’t want to ruin it.”

“It’ll be fine. Please,” he said.

Once she dabbed her eyes, he went to take it back as it looked like she was going to return it, but she slid it into her purse instead.

“I’ll wash it,” she said, then gave a polite smile. “Thanks.”

“It’s nothing. Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah. All good.” She cleared her throat. “Here to see the show?”

He stared at her a moment, a little stunned by both her quick recovery and change of topic. “Er, yes. You?”

“Yes. And no. I was supposed to meet my dad, but he got held up. Are you watching the show with anyone?"

"No," he said. "Just myself. Why do you ask?"

“Just seeing if you wanted any company,” she said, glancing at her phone which had begun to ring, and silenced it.

Harvey was surprised. He wasn’t expecting such an offer from her, especially since their previous encounters had been rather brief, although amicable. Still, it was a pleasant surprise. Spending the day at the airfield had been nice so far, but it was still lonely. Company would be a nice change, even if it was unexpected.

“Sure, I don’t mind—”

“We should go now, then. Don’t want to miss out on a good spot.”

Harvey just nodded—confused by Madeline’s haste—and followed her through the airfield to the metal barrier closest to the runway. A moderate crowd of people had already arrived along the length to claim their spots and set up their seats, but Madeline led him to the far end corner which was all but deserted.

Once they were there, Madeline leaned up against the barrier, checked her phone again, and put it away before looking up at the pair of biplanes performing tricks above the field.

“Is this your first time coming to a show?” Harvey asked after a while in an attempt to make conversation.

She turned her head. “Oh, no. I used to come all the time. Pretty much grew up around all this.”

At his questioning stare, Madeline added, “My dad works here.”

“Ah. What does he do?”

“He’s a pilot.” 

“Really?” Harvey said, intrigued. He’d heard from Maru who’d heard from Robin that Madeline’s father was in the military, but that was it. “That must be interesting. Have you flown with him any?”

She smiled. “More times than I can count. And more without him, too.”

“What have you been in?”

“Mostly T-38s, T-1s, T-37s, and F-16s, but I did get a chance to fly in a V-22 Osprey once,” she said, her face lighting up. “With the guns in it and everything.”

He felt a twinge of envy, but genuine curiosity overwhelmed it—he wanted to know more.

“What’s it like?”

“The Osprey?”

“Flying.”

“Hmm. I don’t know,” she said, and zoned out for a long moment, her eyes dancing around in thought. “Powerful,” she said finally, her eyes snapping back to his. “For me, at least. Even though I’m not the pilot, it’s like... I own the sky. Even when the g-force makes me feel like a ton of lead bricks.” She laughed then, and Harvey’s eyes flickered to the deep dimples in her cheeks. “And I pass out. Is that too corny to say?”

Harvey shook his head. “I don’t think so. But I am curious about something.”

“What?”

“Why aren’t you a pilot too? Since it makes you feel that way.”

Madeline’s smile faded, and Harvey became concerned he had unwittingly touched upon a sore subject.

“There was something else I wanted to do more. Besides, to me, riding along is good enough.”

She faced forward again, silently watching as the biplanes made their descent and the crowd thickened around them, nudging Harvey and Madeline closer together until they were nearly elbow-to-elbow. Out on the taxiway, technicians prepared their final checks on the Falcon jets, signifying the show would be starting soon.

“So what about you, is this your first time coming to a show?” Madeline asked.

Harvey hesitated. Most people that knew about his interest in planes, model planes especially, teased him for it—even the kind folks in Pelican Town. So by instinct, he was reluctant to delve into the topic.

But it would obviously be different with Madeline. Not only had aviation apparently been a significant part of her life, she was clearly passionate, and could relate. He had no reason to worry.

“No,” he said. “I used to come all the time too, actually. Several times every year since I was very little. But once I graduated high school, I became too busy. I think it’s been about fourteen years since I last saw one in person.”

“That’s a long time.”

Harvey suddenly felt old. “It is,” he agreed.

“After all that time, why come today?”

“Someone suggested I take the weekend off. And since I knew the air show season would be starting today, I figured I should go.”

“Wait, you haven’t been in fourteen years but you knew the season started today?”

“I keep track of it every year,” he said. “Watch the videos once they’re posted online.”

“Huh. I didn’t know that was a thing. You must be a big fan.”

He shrugged. “Plane-watching is my hobby. Models, too.” he added, figuring that it would be best if he got ahead of the rumor mill and reveal it on his own terms.

“Model planes?”

“Yes.”

Her eyebrows raised. “Any Falcon planes?”

“A few.”

“You’ll have to let me see them some time. I mean, if that’s allowed.”

“No, it’s fine,” he said. “Just come by the clinic, I’ll bring them down.”

“Cool,” she said, and smiled.

The show’s narrator then spoke over the PA system announcing the start of the main event. Music began to play, and the technicians who’d been doing the last-minute checks stood by the jets while the flight team marched out single file onto the taxiway. One by one they were introduced by the narrator, and as they reached their designated jets, they secured their g-suits before climbing inside and closing the hatches. 

Harvey’s heart began to race as the jets started up, coming to a deafening roar when they drove slowly past the crowd and zoomed down the runway before lifting into the sky to the sound of music and raucous cheers.

Grainy, zoomed in videos did not compare to the sight currently above him. Ripping through the air, the jets flew wingtip to wingtip before pulling up hard in a tight loop—splitting off from each other only to meet back up in a game of chicken, missing each other by mere inches.

To Harvey, it was everything. The sun beating down on his neck, the roaring of the jets, the gasps and cheers of the other spectators. A rush of adrenaline in his otherwise quiet life.

He wondered if Madeline was still impressed after being raised around it, and looking at her, he could see she was. In fact, she was practically glowing. Smiling broadly, she held her phone up and took picture after picture of the ground crew, the jets—even zooming in on the commander’s jet to take a video. No sign at all of whatever may have upset her earlier.

Strange. It seemed as if almost every time they crossed paths, she was bothered in some way or another. But by the end of each and every one of their interactions, barring the one at her house, she always ended up with a smile. Including now.

Though he wasn’t sure he could take all the credit, seeing as her eyes were still glued to the sky.

But it was still nice to see.

A half hour later, the show was over, and immediately the crowd around them began to clear out, though some remained behind as it was common for the members of the flight team to come to the barrier for pictures and autographs.

Harvey expected Madeline, too, would leave to find her father, but she stayed, giving a wave to certain team members as they passed.

“So, what’d you think?” she said after some time, her voice sounding slightly muffled.

“It was great. Though I think I might be a little deaf for the rest of the day. I’d forgotten how loud these things were.”

“Next time, you should come prepared,” she said, and smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears to reveal ear plugs which she then extracted and dropped into her purse. When had she put those in?

“Hey,” she said, drawing his attention, and smiled. “Thanks for letting me watch the show with you. I’ve never watched it from here, but it was still great.”

“It’s nothing,” he said. “Thanks for the conversation. It’s not often I get to talk to anyone about all this.”

“Really?” she said, looking surprised. “No friends, or—”

Harvey shook his head. “Not something they’re interested in.”

“Oh. Well, you’ve got me now,” she said, and turned away, her face flushing as she winced.

For some reason, her words and pink-tinged cheeks made him feel flustered, and for a long while he couldn’t figure out how to respond. But it didn’t matter when the Commander of the Falcons himself, Colonel Kevin Jones made it to their little corner.

To Harvey, it was like coming face-to-face with a celebrity. The spot of Commander was a highly sought after position, granted to only the best and most experienced Falcons flier—and Colonel Jones was far from an exception. With 30 years in the military and a record breaking 4,200 flight hours under his belt, he turned what used to be just an average air demonstration squad into the top in the country.

And Madeline was… kissing his cheek?

“What are you doing over here?” Commander Jones asked her as they pulled apart. “I thought you’d be watching with Justin and Connor.”

“I ran into someone,” she said, and Harvey froze when the commander’s eyes fell on him.

Oh, Yoba.

When Madeline said her father was a pilot, he didn’t expect she meant the _leader_ of the Falcons. Jones was such a common last name that he hadn’t even suspected it.

“Dad, this is Doctor, uh—” she narrowed her eyes. “Sorry. I can’t remember your last name.”

“Vaughan,” he said, dazed. “But just Harvey is fine.”

“He lives in Stardew Valley too.”

“Well, Just Harvey, it’s nice to meet you,” Commander Jones said, putting out his hand. “I hope you enjoyed the show.”

“I did.” 

“He said he’s been following the Falcons for years,” Madeline said.

“We’re glad to have your support! Would you like an autograph or a picture?”

“N—no, it’s okay,” he said, and felt like kicking himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

“You sure?”

“Yes,” he said. “Sir.”

The commander chuckled and put a hand on Madeline’s shoulder. “Well in that case, I think we should make our escape then,” he said to her.

“We’re going out for lunch. Late lunch,” Madeline said to Harvey.

“That, and I want to get your dirty laundry out of your mom’s car before you ruin it with your stink.”

“Dad,” she sighed. “Just… I’ll meet you at the gas station.”

At Madeline’s pointed look, Commander Jones laughed again, and put his hand out to Harvey. “Really nice to meet you. Hope to see you here again some time!”

Once the commander was gone, Madeline gave a tight smile, raising her eyebrows. “Well. Better go,” she said. “Thanks again.”

“Really, it was nothing.”

“See you around.”

“See you,” he said. And then she was gone.

* * *

Later that evening, as Harvey cut open the plastic bag holding the pieces of his new model plane, his mind was still whirling with what had occurred that day. Not even when it was revealed to him that magic apparently existed in the world did he remain as bewildered as he was knowing his newest patient was the daughter of one of the people he most admired. What a life she must have led with him as a father… and yet when she talked with Harvey, it was almost with an air of nonchalance.

He knew, of course, it was because she was used to it. After all, he himself had a similar upbringing—becoming well acquainted with hospitals at an early age due to having an emergency physician for a mother and a cardiac surgeon for a father. Having a child not only with their busy careers but in their forties made his parents desperate to spend as much time with him as possible, and resulted in him going to the hospital with them. When he wasn’t watching them work, he spent time reading or studying in an on-call room, or chatting with nurses and housekeepers. By the time he was in medical school, he was so familiar with the ins and outs of the hospital workings that he had no trouble acclimating.

So of course he could understand why she’d act as if it was no big deal.

The model pieces were now on the table in front of him. An Osprey, purchased at the shop before Madeline had even told him of her experience.

A wave of guilt washed over Harvey as he recalled that just the day before, he’d brushed any thought of friendship with her aside. What could they possibly have in common, he’d thought.

Well, it was clear now. Talking with her was refreshing. Even if he didn’t go too deep into it, it was nice just to be able to freely talk about what he loved and the other person understanding.

Perhaps there was a chance he could shed the name of Dr. Lonely after all.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great, big, huge thank you to AO3 user LeEspionage for drawing this beautiful sketch of Madeline!


	10. Butterflies

It was official. There was something wrong with Madeline.

Afraid that the results of Friday’s yield would repeat itself, she had refrained from harvesting on Sunday in the hopes that an extra day of growth would result in normal-looking produce at the very least. But upon unearthing her first potato plant, it seemed it had made no difference as they were all smaller than a golf ball. Not even big enough to pass off as baby potatoes. The kale, too, proved problematic, and looked as if it hadn’t grown at all the past two days.

But why? They should be ready—she could feel it! It was like an extra sense, ingrained deep within her. One she didn’t notice until waking that morning. A sense of urgency, a drive to harvest the crops. But the proof was in the pudding, and the pudding was, well…

Kneeling down, Madeline reached forward and fingered the leaf of a kale plant. _Pull me out,_ it almost seemed to whisper. But what was the point? It was just like all the others.

She had failed.

She had failed, and she’d have to explain it not only to her mother, but to Mayor Lewis and everyone else in town as well. And then what would she do? She couldn’t just leave! Her mom was here! But she also couldn’t stay and be a permanent reminder of the town’s shattered hopes.

As she pulled the rest of the crops and loaded them into their crates, she contemplated her next step. In the end, she decided her only option was to fess up to her mother and hope that she wouldn’t be entirely disappointed. And maybe, together, the two could come up with some kind of solution.

So it was with a heart full of guilt that she approached the entrance of the farm.

“Mom?” she said, looking around nervously.

_Maddy? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?_

The guilt settled even further at her mother’s concerned tone. “I don’t think so.”

Leading her mother toward the crates, she meekly explained the true events on Friday. The withered vegetables, Pierre and Caroline’s reactions, the payment received. She even came clean about her reasoning behind not harvesting on Sunday, having previously claimed it was because she wasn’t feeling well. And the whole time, Elizabeth remained silent, causing Madeline’s stomach to sink more and more by the second. It wasn’t until she pointed out the crates that her mother finally spoke.

_This is all my fault._

“What? How?”

_It’s been so long, I completely forgot._

“Forgot what?”

_There was a time, when I was a little girl, that I decided to help my grandpa harvest for the first time. I never really wanted to before, always thought it looked boring. And I don't think I really understood what we could do. But for some reason, all of a sudden I wanted to help. So while my grandpa was working on something else, I decided to start picking the corn. I pulled the ugliest little things, and cried, thinking I was broken until he heard me and explained that it happens to all of us. That the magic needs a little time to work its way through us properly._

Madeline thought on that for a moment, then looked up from the crates. “So there’s nothing wrong with me?”

_There shouldn’t be._

Relief.

_But I’m sure we’ll know for sure after a couple more harvests. I am surprised, though, that Pierre bought produce like this from you. His parents raised him to be quite frugal with money. Then again, it’s been about thirty years. He could have changed._

“Should I try selling to him again? I mean, I don’t know what else to do with this otherwise.”

_If he bought from you before, then I don’t see why not._

Madeline bent to pick up the first crate.

_Maddy, wait._

“What?”

_Why didn’t you tell me about this when it first happened?_

She shrugged. “Just like you said. I thought I was broken.”

A warmth overcame her.

 _Oh, honey,_ Elizabeth said. _Even if there was something wrong, I never would have thought you were broken._

* * *

Spirit renewed, Madeline drove to town. There was nothing wrong with her! Probably. It was still a little humiliating to be trying to sell her produce as it was, but if all went well, it wouldn’t be long before she had something better to offer. And then she could really begin to prove herself.

Having resigned herself to whatever pocket change she’d be getting this time, Madeline stepped into the general store to see not Pierre, but his wife at the counter—pricing some items on the shelf behind it.

Madeline hesitated. The vitriol in Caroline’s voice the other day had driven her to want to avoid the woman for a while out of embarrassment. So while she was feeling more confident than she had in days, she moved to quietly make her escape, but was thwarted when Caroline turned to meet her gaze.

She frowned. “Can I help you?”

Madeline knew her chances of selling to Caroline were slim. But it was worth a try, and even if she ended up only getting a few G in her pocket, she’d still be able to feel as if she did _something_ productive.

So she brought her to the car, and wasn’t surprised at all when Caroline let out a sigh after looking in the trunk.

And then she spoke.

“It’s clear you don’t understand what went on the last time you were here.”

Madeline looked at her for a moment, confused. “I’m sorry?”

“My husband bought your… _produce_ ,” she said, her lip curling, “out of the kindness of his heart. A favor for the new farmer. And a one time thing, considering we had to throw out everything you sold him due to the poor quality. Now I don’t know what’s happening on that farm of yours, but I suggest you don’t come back until what you have to offer no longer looks like _this_. We’re wasting our money otherwise.”

Caroline looked disgusted. And Madeline felt mortified. “I—I understand. I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

Without another word, Caroline left, and Madeline let out a heavy breath.

Her hands were shaking; the adrenaline rushing through her body making her feel nauseous. She needed to get home.

But as she reached up to close the trunk, the mayor’s voice came from behind her.

“Miss Madeline?”

Madeline whipped around. There was Mayor Lewis, and beside him, a friendly looking woman with a neat grey bun.

“Out on business?” he said.

Her eyes flickered toward her trunk. “Ah, sort of.”

He smiled. “Well I’m glad to catch you out and about,” he said, and gestured to the woman beside him. “I wanted to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Melissa Parson from Fenwick. It’s a little town just a short ways away from here. She’s one of the few people outside of Stardew Valley that know about our little secret,” he said, tapping his temple.

The woman took a step forward, putting a manicured hand out. “Very nice to meet you,” she said, and after stepping back, smiled kindly. “I’m so sorry to hear what happened to your momma. She was a wonderful young woman. You look just like her, you know.”

“Doesn’t she? Has her mother’s skills, too,” he said with a wink. “I was just telling Missy how much of an asset you will be not only to our community, but to the surrounding ones as well.”

“That’s, uh, really kind of you.”

“How are things going with the farm?” Melissa questioned.

“Good, good,” she said nervously, hoping it wasn’t obvious that she was lying. “Crops are growing well.”

“That’s them in there?” Lewis said, craning his head toward her trunk.

“Oh, um—”

Before she could stop them, the two mayors eagerly approached the trunk and gazed inside, the smiles fading from both of their faces.

“Miss Madeline,” Lewis said after a long, painful moment of silence. “Could I speak to you for a moment?”

“It won’t be like that for long,” Madeline said after the two stepped aside, “I promise.”

Lewis raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

“My mom told me,” she blurted, her stomach dropping at his surprised look. “Not me, I mean. It was in a journal. Diary. I found it in the house.”

“What did it say?”

“Something about how her grandpa told her the magic needs a little time to fully work its way through us.”

Lewis pondered what she said for a moment, and his gaze softened. “I see. Can’t say I remember anything like that happening with her, or old Joseph and his daddy, but it’s been so long. You’re sure?”

She nodded emphatically.

He smiled. “Well then. I’ll take you at your word.”

Madeline was taken aback. Although it was true, he’d accepted her lame excuse far too easily, but she wasn’t really in a position to argue.

“I’ll explain what you told me to Missy there. We’re going to need support from people like her if we want to gain more traffic to our local businesses. But she’ll understand. As for those,” he said, motioning to Madeline’s trunk, “you weren’t trying to sell them, were you?”

“I was,” she admitted.

He patted her shoulder. “I mean this in the kindest way possible, but if you go in there with that, you’ll just end up embarrassing yourself. You should pay a visit to your neighbor, Marnie, instead. Some of us have been giving her our food scraps for the pigs she’s trying to fatten up. You might consider giving her your harvests until you get things in order.”

“I’ll do that,” Madeline said. “Thanks. And thank you for understanding.”

“Of course,” he said. “Now get.”

* * *

Marnie’s ranch was far more impressive than Madeline expected. Herds of cows and sheep grazed together in a vast area while pigs and chickens had their own smaller, fenced-in areas closer to the house. That, too, was grand—built entirely of brown brick and topped with a red tin roof. Like the saloon, the ranch was clearly not one of the suffering in Pelican Town.

Pulling into the driveway and parking behind an old silver car, Madeline headed down a cobblestone path toward the front door which had a rustic-looking open sign hung on the outside.

Taking it to mean she could just enter, Madeline opened the door, stepping back with a gasp as several puppies came bounding up to her, yipping excitedly.

“Don’t let them out!” Marnie yelled.

Rushing inside, Madeline closed the door behind her while Marnie scooped the puppies up, depositing them in what looked to be a living room on the other side of a gate.

“So sorry about that,” she said breathlessly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Those little guys have been keeping me on my toes all day.” She smiled. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Mayor Lewis said you needed stuff for your pigs?”

She chuckled, shaking her head. “That man. He’s sent at least half the town here with scraps. I told him it wasn’t necessary. But,” she said, giving a cheeky grin, “I won’t refuse help when it’s offered! Where is it?”

For the fourth time that day, Madeline revealed her unimpressive crops. 

Marnie turned to her worriedly. “Is this from your farm?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “But it shouldn’t be like this for long.”

_Hopefully._

“Well if you’re sure…”

The two grabbed the crates out of the trunk, and per Marnie’s instructions, unloaded the kale outside of the pig pen, but brought the potatoes inside.

“I can’t feed them this as is,” Marnie explained. “I’ll have to cook them.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“No, no, it’s fine!” she said, and brushed her hair away again. “Now. How can I repay you?”

“What, for those?”

Marnie nodded.

“I wasn’t really expecting anything.”

“Well I can’t just let you go home empty-handed, that’s not how things work around here! How about some pie? I can bake one this afternoon and you can pick it up tomorrow. Or maybe you’d like some fresh eggs?”

The puppies, who had been relatively silent up until then, began to nip at each other playfully.

“Found them a few weeks ago,” Marnie said. “Abandoned on the highway. Nursed them with the help of my nephew’s goddaughter, Jas. I’ve only been able to find homes for a couple so far. Maybe you’d like to have one?”

Madeline gazed at the puppies. She hadn’t had a pet in her life since Buzz, her Cocker Spaniel which died an untimely death when she was 11. For a long time, the idea of getting another pet had always felt like a betrayal, and so she never sought any out.

But now, Madeline realized, she felt differently.

Aside from her mother whom she could only hear, it was a little lonely in the cabin, and she’d never really lived completely on her own before. A pet might just be what she needed to fill the void, and give her something else to focus on since farming had ended up being a lot easier than she expected.

Plus, it _had_ been a long time. And they _were_ adorable.

One in particular—a brown and black one with white feet and big, dark eyes—stopped to cock its head at her.

How could she resist?

“If it’s okay,” Madeline said shyly, and Marnie beamed.

“Wonderful! Let me just gather up some stuff while you—”

Marnie fell silent at the sound of a door closing.

A moment later, Doctor Harvey stepped into the room, carrying a medical bag. Hair mussed, and tie loosened, he looked tired—as if he had rushed here straight from bed.

“How is he?” Marnie asked, her mood having flipped like a switch as she approached the doctor, her brow furrowed.

“Dehydrated, as far as I can see. I won’t know more unless he comes in.”

“You couldn’t convince him?”

Doctor Harvey shook his head, and Marnie sighed.

There was clearly something going on here, something Madeline had no business in overhearing. 

“I should go,” she said, watching as Doctor Harvey finally noticed her.

“No, no!” Marnie said, whipping around. “We still need to get you that puppy!”

“I need to go anyway,” Doctor Harvey said, then addressed Marnie. “Give me a call if you have any more concerns.”

“I will.”

Once he stepped outside, Marnie, seeming a little less energetic than before, all but dragged Madeline to the puppies. She encouraged her to spend some time with each one, but Madeline already knew which one she wanted. Her decision was confirmed when she picked him up and he curled comfortably in her arms.

She buried her nose in his fur. “This one.”

As Madeline left Marnie’s house with her new puppy in a carrier and a bag full of supplies, she was surprised to see Doctor Harvey, leaning against the silver car—arms folded. Upon hearing her, he looked her way and she realized why he was still there.

She winced. “I blocked you in, didn’t I?”

“A little bit.”

“I’m so sorry. You should have come in and told me, I’d’ve moved.”

“No need to apologize. I was enjoying the fresh air.”

Rushing around to the passenger side, Madeline set the puppy on the seat and the bag on the floor and began to loop around. But as she passed Doctor Harvey, she was reminded of something, and stopped.

“Wait,” she said, stepping closer to him before digging in her purse and pulling out the handkerchief.

“I was going to swing by while I was in town earlier, but it completely slipped my mind,” she said. “Good thing I ran into you here.”

“Oh. Thank you,” he said, taking it. 

For the briefest of moments, their eyes met, and Madeline’s stomach did a little flip as she was reminded of when he had handed it to her just a couple days before. He was only being kind, and for that, she had been grateful. But that moment had felt so oddly intimate that to her surprise, she found herself momentarily taken by the gesture. And now, with his eyes on hers again, the moment was repeating itself—and she couldn’t help but think what a handsome man he was.

It wasn’t the first time she had such a thought about him. And it wasn’t the first time that particular thought accompanied fluttering in her stomach either.

The most recent was at the air show. At one point, during the Falcons’ performance, Madeline randomly looked Doctor Harvey’s way to see him staring up with an almost childlike energy. The sheer wonder on his face set butterflies loose in her stomach, and for a long moment she couldn’t take her eyes off him—it was like he was glowing. Never in her life had she been acquainted with someone who appreciated aviation like that. And though she didn’t consider herself to be that big of an enthusiast, she found herself infected by it, for when she finally turned back to the sky, it was like she was seeing it through new eyes.

It made her want to get to know him—to share in that excitement more. But would he want to get to know her? Sure, he had previously agreed to let her look at a couple of his model planes, but what if it had just been a pleasantry?

It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“I was also wondering,” she said as he put away the handkerchief, “if it was still okay for me to check out those model planes some time?”

He looked surprised. “Of course.”

Madeline smiled. “Great! Um, tomorrow okay? I have to pick up a few things at the store in the morning, so maybe after that?”

“Fine with me, I should be free.”

“Great, great. I’ll see you then.”

“Looking forward to it,” he said, and flushed, as if for some reason he was embarrassed by his own words. “You have a good day. Drive safely.”

“Yeah, you too,” she said slowly, and watched in confusion as he immediately got into his car. It wasn’t like he could drive away, she was still blocking— 

Oh. Right.

Getting in her car, she pulled out of the driveway, giving him a wave as they passed one another.

He waved back, a shy smile playing at his lips.

Butterflies.


	11. A Leap of Faith

_With shaking hands, 23-year old Harvey attempted to unlock the door to his Zuzu City apartment. Directly behind him stood Lacey Carda—a fellow student with dreams of becoming a neonatologist—and was quite possibly the most beautiful woman he’d ever known in his life._

_Slender fingers snaked around his front, tucking into his waistband. “Hurry up,” Lacey whispered teasingly, her lips brushing his earlobe._

_Harvey shivered, nearly dropping his keys._

_Giggling, she removed her hands, and he was finally able to compose himself enough to unlock the door._

_After he closed the door behind them and hung his keys up, Lacey came at him through the darkness, pressing her lips fervently against his. Hands tangled in his hair, tugging lightly as she sucked his bottom lip—sending a shockwave down his spine._

_They barely made it to his bedroom._

_Collapsing on the bed, their lips met again, and Harvey swore he was lost in a dream. He wasn’t the most exciting guy in their group, but for some reason, she noticed him. And now her mouth was on his neck and her hands were moving toward his belt._

_She pulled, trying to loosen it, and sighed in frustration. “Turn a light on.”_

_Standing up, Harvey stumbled over his feet as he went to the floor lamp and switched it on, illuminating the room._

_It was a clean and comfortable space which displayed his most prized possessions—his model planes. A sizable collection, it covered nearly every solid surface, and was one he was quite proud of in spite of the harmless teasing he’d received from friends and other romantic partners._

_But as Harvey made his way back to Lacey, his pride dwindled to shame as her smile faded from her face._

_“Oh,” she said._

_“What?”_

_“That’s a, uh… lot of planes.”_

_“I told you about them,” he said quietly._

_“Yeah, but I was thinking there’d just be a few. I didn't expect—” she paused, still looking around. “There’s just so many.”_

_Harvey stood there, unsure of what to say. All he could do was watch her incredulous expression._

_Finally, she met his gaze, and his stomach dropped. “Look, you’re a nice guy, but—”_

_“Please don’t,” he begged._

_She pressed her lips together. “I can’t do this.”_

_He closed his eyes._

_“It’s just… too much.”_

_A few days later, Harvey heard from a mutual friend that she’d spoken of his collection and called him obsessed. Likened him to an unemployed basement dweller collecting lewdly dressed figurines. An unfair comparison, he knew, but it stung all the same._

_He was humiliated. So humiliated that he couldn’t stand to look at his models, so he packed them away in boxes where they stayed until the painful memory had faded and he could stomach building them again._

_And when he finally put them back up, he never again allowed anyone to lay eyes on them._

* * *

As he did nearly every morning, Harvey should have been catching up on the latest medical news, bookmarking information that might be relevant to his patients. But today, no matter how he tried, he could not focus. Completely lost in thought, his eyes ran over the same sentences over and over while occasionally flicking to the time in the corner of his monitor.

It had been quite a while since anyone besides himself had seen his models. And if it hadn’t been for Mayor Lewis catching him unboxing them on the day he moved into the upstairs apartment, no one in Pelican Town would have even known about them.

But Harvey had told Madeline, and now she was coming to see one.

He should have been thrilled to share his hobby with someone who clearly seemed interested. And on some level, he truly was. But mostly he was nervous—heart racing, palms beginning to sweat. No doubt the pot of coffee he was finishing had contributed to that.

At least Madeline would only be seeing one of them, and the secret behind his… total enthusiasm would, for the most part, remain hidden. It wasn’t as if she would ever be up in his apartment, seeing the miniature aircraft that dominated the small space.

He tried to remember how good it felt, talking to her at the air show. How willing he was to discuss the topic with little to no fear of being judged. But even with that, he still remained anxious. How long had it been since he made friends with someone? Especially someone with whom he had something significant in common with?

He wasn’t quite sure if he remembered how to do it. What if he came across as too eager? Too odd? 

But then Maru’s voice rang out pleasantly from the front of the clinic, and all thoughts of that vanished.

She was here.

One final sip of coffee and Harvey stood, straightening his tie and checking his hair before heading towards the waiting room. There, Madeline stood, puppy in her arms while Maru leaned over the counter, scratching it under the chin.

Hearing him, Madeline glanced his way and gave him a small, nervous smile which took Harvey a little by surprise. He had a million and one reasons why he was anxious. What reason did _she_ have?

Maru too, looked back, gasped, and turned back to Madeline.

“You’re here for an appointment, aren’t you? I’m so sorry, I saw the puppy and didn’t think—” She grabbed for the appointment book then, and began to flip through it. “I didn’t even realize we had anyone scheduled today!”

“We don’t,” Harvey said, and Maru spun around, brow furrowed.

“Then what—”

“It’s just a visit.” He looked to Madeline. “You can come on back.” 

Stepping aside, he held the door open for Madeline to walk through, regretting that he’d allowed her to come today when he noticed Maru’s eyebrows rising higher and higher by the second. No doubt she’d ply him with questions later.

“Right this way,” he said quietly.

It felt unnatural, leading someone back to his office for reasons not pertaining to his work. Even when the occasional townsfolk came by for a friendly chat, all pleasantries were done at the front desk.

But not today. _A first for everything_ , Harvey supposed.

“Sorry for bringing my dog,” Madeline said after the two had entered his office and he’d shut the door. “I wasn’t really comfortable leaving him alone so soon.”

“It’s perfectly fine,” he said with a smile which faltered a little as she seemed to visibly relax at his words. Was that what she had been nervous about? Had she been concerned that he would disapprove? What kind of impression did he give off?

Desperate to reassure her, to show her he really didn’t mind in the least, he leaned against his desk, crossing his arms, and gave the puppy a courteous nod. “Have you given him a name yet?”

“Buzz,” she said. “Named after a dog I had when I was a kid.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “That’s… an interesting name.”

“It was the first thing that came to mind,” she said with a laugh, and gazed down at Buzz, smiling fondly. “But it kind of suits him, I think. They look a little alike, even though old Buzz was a cocker spaniel and this one is… something else.” She looked up. “Do you have any pets?”

“Ah, no. Never did.”

She seemed surprised. “Really? Never?”

“I always wanted a beagle growing up, but my parents and I were all out of the house so much that we never would have had time to care for it. Over the years, I just kind of stopped thinking about it.”

It was quiet for a moment, and not knowing what else to say, Harvey adjusted his glasses and crossed behind his desk. “So the plane—”

“Yeah?”

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said, picking it up from its spot on the floor and placing it on his desk, “that I only brought this one down. The others were assembled around the time I first started, so they’re not really in the best shape.”

Madeline stepped a little closer, and Harvey’s breath caught in his throat as she ran her eyes over the model. In some strange way, he felt like he was exposing himself. That he had laid himself bare on the desk and was allowing her eyes to roam over him, to judge him. The anxiety he felt before she arrived started to reach new heights, but just like at the air show, there was no sign of judgement in her eyes—and with a deep, quiet breath, he allowed himself to relax. 

“I think I recognize this,” she said, pointing. “This is the first plane the Falcons performed with, right?”

“The second, actually. The first was the F-84, this is the F-100.”

Making a face, Madeline shook her head. “My dad would kill me for getting that wrong.”

“To be fair, the Falcons only used the F-84 for two years. The F-100, on the other hand, was flown for over a decade, and was the first jet-powered aircraft to break the sound barrier at level flight. So it’s a little more memorable.”

She nodded, still staring at the plane, then looked up at him. “Is it okay if I get a closer look?”

“Go right ahead,” he said, and watched as she shifted Buzz around in her arms. “You can put him down, if you want.”

“I don’t want him to mess up the carpet or anything.”

“I’m not too worried about it. This carpet’s probably older than I am.”

Setting Buzz down, Madeline gave him a scratch behind the ear before bending lower to examine the plane. “How long did this take you to put together?”

“Way too long,” he said. “Probably two months. The painting alone took up most of the time. I’m not very artistically talented.”

She glanced at him, eyebrows raised. “Could’ve fooled me.”

Flattered, Harvey felt himself redden. “Yes, well, I went through a lot of paint, tape, and remover to get that result. Spent a lot of time examining each bit and tried my best to recreate the original.”

“Well, you succeeded. It’s almost like you took an actual Falcons plane and shrunk it down.”

A swell of pride rose within him. He was often complimented in his work by his patients, but to have someone compliment him over his hobby, well, that was something different. And it felt good.

“Are you working on anything else right now?”

He nodded. “I actually picked something up before the air show the other day.”

“I’d really like to see it when you’re done, if that’s okay.”

The way she said it, so shy and unsure, surprised him.

“Of course,” he said. “Though it probably won’t be done for quite a while. I’m quite a slow builder.”

For a while longer the two talked, at some point settling into chairs while Buzz fell asleep at Madeline’s feet.

Although the topic of conversation shifted several times, the main focus remained on the origin of Harvey’s model building. He told her how he’d been making them on and off for years since he was a child, when he bought his first kit from an air and space museum’s gift shop. How most evenings after dinner and homework were spent in an on-call room at the hospital assembling them, and that he’d give them to his favorite hospital employees upon completion. Feeling bold, he admitted he had more than he knew what to do with, which, to his relief, she merely responded by asking him if he’d ever considered starting a side business selling some.

Before he knew it, an hour had passed, and Buzz had begun to sniff at the carpet around the room.

She excused herself then, thanking him for allowing her to come; once again praising his work and expressing her desire to see his next project before finally walking out the door.

It was hard for Harvey to get back to work after that.

Barring those few moments of insecurity, he’d felt almost entirely at ease in her presence. That hour with her, even their time at the air show had been a safe space for him, an opportunity to truly be himself. Harvey the man. Not the doctor.

And he wanted more.

More of her understanding, more conversation.

Yoba, the conversation.

Any time he talked, Madeline listened. _Really_ listened; not with the glazed over kind of expression one has when forced with something they have no interest in, but with sincere, rapt attention. Equally pleasing was the fact that she had much to say as well, erasing any worries that he was talking her ears off.

Something came over Harvey. He wasn’t sure if it was his own way of trying to make another connection or simply a shameful desire to feed his own withered ego. But in that moment, he decided that maybe the model he was working on wouldn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would.

* * *

When Friday evening came, Madeline could hardly believe it. Only two weeks had passed since she moved to Stardew Valley, but in that time, so much had happened.

She’d taken over a farm. She’d used an outhouse for the first time. She’d learned how to use a wood stove. She’d grown _magic vegetables_ —as pathetic as they were—with her own two hands. She’d gotten a puppy!

And most important of all:

She’d gotten her mother back. 

Which was why she felt so conflicted about leaving again in the morning.

“Maybe I should just stay.”

_What about your laundry?_

“I can do it like you used to back in the day,” she said, and smirked. “In the ‘crick’.”

_Now I really want you to leave._

Madeline laughed, dragging her laundry bag out of her room and set it by the front door. Buzz had begun to sniff around—a tell-tale sign he needed to go—so sliding on her shoes, she went to go leash him.

“I don’t know,” Madeline said, hooking his collar. “It always feels weird leaving you. I mean, I finally have you back, but for two weekends in a row, I’ve just abandoned you.”

_Three, technically._

Madeline groaned, slouching into the couch.

_And you’re not abandoning me, Maddy. You’re just living life._

She sighed. “Yeah. You’re right. But I still wouldn’t mind staying here with you.”

_You’re almost always here with me. You only go to town when I’m practicing or resting. You don’t need to avoid doing other things just because I’m stuck here. In spirit._

“Funny.”

_Besides, you already skipped out on your friends once. You can’t do it again. Especially after just promising them not five minutes ago that you’d be there._

“I know, I know. But at least I had a good reason the first time around.”

_What, avoiding Brian?_

Madeline remained silent. Elizabeth sighed.

_I don’t get why you can’t forgive him. I know he hurt you, but I’ve known that boy since he popped out of his mom. So have you. And we both know he has always cared for you._

“If he cared about me, he wouldn’t have done what he did.”

_I think he just got confused, honey._

“Yoba! You’re supposed to be on _my_ side!” she exclaimed, amazed at the words coming from her mother’s incorporeal mouth.

 _I’m always on your side,_ Elizabeth insisted, following her daughter as she led Buzz to the door. _But you know as well as I do that Brian would never intentionally do anything to hurt you._

“Why are we talking about this? I don’t want to talk about this!” Madeline shouted, and swung the front door open to find Doctor Harvey paused in retreat down the stairs, a cardboard box in his hands.

“What are you doing here?” she blurted, surprised.

Turning around, Doctor Harvey flushed, and came up the steps. “I, ah, brought something,” he said, glancing at the box. “But I hear you have company, so I was just leaving.”

“I don’t have company,” she said, confused.

He, too, seemed confused, and Madeline realized a moment later why. She’d just been talking. Out loud. To nobody.

Oh, Yoba, she looked like a crazy person.

With no possible explanations immediately springing to her short-circuited mind, she decided to change the conversation, hoping he wasn’t thinking about it as much as she was.

“Is that the model?” she asked.

Doctor Harvey nodded, looking slightly disappointed—as if she had spoiled a surprise.

“I thought it wasn’t going to be done for a while?”

“I, er—had a lot of free time this week.”

“Okay. Well, um, just come on in then. I have to let Buzz out, so I’ll be a few.”

Stepping out of the doorway, she allowed him to pass, and taking a deep breath, walked Buzz to the side of the house.

After letting him do his business and taking an extra minute to collect herself, Madeline went back in, unhooking Buzz at the door.

“Sorry about that,” she said.

Doctor Harvey, who had been crouching next to her bookcase, returned a book to its place and stood. “It’s fine,” he said, and a moment later, motioned to the bookshelf. “You have good taste.”

“Thanks.” She smiled. “So um, you said you had something to show me? The model?”

“Right.”

Walking over to the table where he’d set the box, Madeline watched as he opened it, pulled out a model, and set it on the table.

It was an Osprey. Expertly painted, like the model she had seen just a few days before, so realistic it looked like it had been ripped straight out of the sky.

“Yoba,” she breathed, leaning in to get a closer look.

If any aircraft was her favorite, it would be the V-22 Osprey. It was fast. It was imposing. And it was unique—neither a plane nor a helicopter—which was something she’d always found fascinating.

So seeing a miniature version of it right in front of her, she about fell in love with it on the spot.

“Take a look at the back,” Doctor Harvey said.

Carefully, she picked it up. To her pleasant surprise, she found that the rear cargo ramp was lowered, and a miniature soldier had been planted behind a .50-caliber machine gun inside it.

Madeline’s jaw all but dropped. “This is amazing,” she said, marveling at the detail. “Can I buy it from you?”

She had been half-joking, so she was stunned when he gave her a small smile and said, “No need. It’s yours.”

“Wait, what?”

“At the air show, when you told me you’d flown in one, you—er—well, you seemed excited to mention it. So I thought since I happened to have one, I would let you have it. Figured you’d get more enjoyment out of it than I would.”

“Is it really okay? I mean, at least let me pay for it!”

He shook his head. “Like I said the other day, I have more than I know what to do with. You’d be doing me a favor.”

Madeline lowered her gaze, overwhelmed with his generosity. “I don’t know what to say.”

 _Maybe ‘thank you’?_ Elizabeth mumbled.

“Thank you!” she blurted at him, and he chuckled.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it,” she corrected, heat rising to her cheeks.

His smile fading, she swore he, too, had begun to flush, but then he cleared his throat and nodded toward the door. “I should probably get going. It’s getting late.”

“Wait,” Madeline said, stopping him as he began to turn. “Are you planning on going to the show again tomorrow?”

Adjusting his glasses, he turned back around. “I hadn’t really thought about it. Why do you ask?”

“Just that if you were, if you wanted, you could join me. And my friends. I kind of left them hanging last time, so I’m going again to make it up to them.”

“I hope it wasn’t because of me.”

“No, no, it was a whole thing. Anyway,” she said, taking a deep breath, “you’d be welcome to join us.”

He looked at her for a moment, and looking regretful, said, “As much as I would like to, I’m not sure if I can. I have to take inventory tomorrow, put some orders in—”

“It’s fine,” she said, waving her hands. “I just thought I’d ask.”

“Maybe another time?”

“Yeah. Sure.”

Nodding, he moved again toward the door. “Good night, Miss Jones.”

Madeline bit her lip. “You can just call me Madeline.”

Stopping, he turned back around and smiled. “Okay. Good night, Madeline.”

“Good night, Doctor Harvey.”

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “You can just call me Harvey.”

 _Harvey._ After waving him off, Madeline turned back to where her mother waited—most surely ready to grill her—and took a deep breath.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this, please let me know! I'd love to hear your feedback. Even just an emoji is welcome! :)


	12. Growth

Monday morning, Madeline awoke to the sensation of something soft and wet sliding across her lips. When she opened her eyes and saw it was Buzz, she jolted upright, spluttering, and scrubbed her mouth with her bedsheets.

“Buzz!” she exclaimed. “What the hell?”

_What? What happened?_

Madeline jumped, the suddenness of her mother’s voice sending her heart racing, and clutched the bedsheets to her chest.

“He just licked my mouth!”

Elizabeth laughed. _He’s a puppy, what do you expect?_

She shot an irritated look towards Buzz who stared back with the biggest, most adorable eyes she had ever seen, and sighed. Damn. She couldn’t be mad at him! “You’re disgusting,” she said with a smile, ruffling his fur, then set him on the ground. She watched as he padded straight to the front room, no doubt to wait for her by the door to be taken outside.

Very recently, both Madeline and her mother noticed that if left to his own devices, Buzz never strayed too far from the cabin. It was quite unlike the behavior of most untrained animals Madeline had interacted with, but was a welcome trait as it meant she’d be able to work without either tying him to the porch or worrying about him running off.

Still, she liked to keep an eye on him at the very least.

Buzz wandered around looking for a place to go, and Madeline sat back on the porch steps—gazing out at her plots in the distance. Today, like several days last week, was harvest day. Another day in which she would unearth her crops, drop them off at Marnie’s, take whatever gift she had in return—last time was a half-dozen fresh eggs—and go to town to buy more seeds.

Meanwhile, her mother would again be practicing. She’d made great progress during her time there, and had managed to get half an arm through the barrier. Apparently, the sensation of the barrier around her elbow was similar to a tight rubber band, but other than that, it was painless.

 _I can’t wait to see the town,_ Elizabeth had said. _See how it’s changed. Go to the dock in Cindersap Forest, or—ooh! The beach! I love the farm, but I think I’ll end up going crazy if I have to be stuck here forever with nothing to do or nowhere else to go._

When Buzz concluded his business, he came back to the cabin steps, strutting proudly.

“Yeah, you’re a good boy, huh?” Madeline said, scratching his ear, then stood. “Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving, aren’t you?”

She’d only made it up one step when she heard the faint crunching sound of gravel. In the distance, a truck was coming their way. When it drew closer, she was able to identify it as Robin’s.

 _I wonder what she’s doing here?_ Elizabeth said, echoing Madeline’s thoughts.

It wasn’t long until they had their answer.

“Hey!” Robin called, hopping out of her truck with a boisterous wave. “I brought something for you. Mind holding the door open so I can bring it in?”

“What is it?”

“You’ll see!”

A minute later, Robin came through the doorway hefting an old, boxy television, and placed it on the small round table near the fireplace.

“Found this tucked away in Maru’s closet. She wasn’t using it, so I took it, thought maybe you’d get some use out of it. I’m sure you get bored out here.”

“Sometimes,” Madeline admitted, though not nearly as much as Robin must have thought.

Bending down, Robin went to plug it in, but looked back at her. “Electricity still working okay?”

“Um, yeah. As far as I know.”

“None of the issues I told you to look out for?”

“Nope.”

She plugged it in then, and after hooking up the cable, turned it on. The screen flickered, bringing to life a nature documentary.

“Well, there you go,” Robin said, dusting the top with her hand, then faced her. “How’re you doing?”

“Pretty good. Though I’ve had a little bit of a setback with the crops.”

“So I’ve heard. But I wouldn’t worry about it too much. You seem to have at least gotten the hang of things. I guess you didn’t need my help after all.”

“I’m so sorry,” Madeline said. “I just didn’t think about it.”

“No, no, it’s fine! Really. Lizzy was quite independent too,” she said. “Though I’m sure you already knew that.”

Robin’s eyes flickered to the mantle. Walking over, she ran her finger along the row of pictures and paused at one of Elizabeth before picking it up.

“I went to Zuzu City to try and find her,” Robin said after a long while, staring at the picture. “Some time after she stopped calling. I missed her. And I was worried about her. But it’s such a big city, I had no idea where to look. I didn’t know where she lived, and the phone book was no help.”

“So you just gave up?”

“I had to. We didn’t have social media back then like you kids have nowadays,” she said, looking up and giving a wink. “So yeah, I gave up. Hoped that she would come back to us someday. But she never did, and I slowly forgot about her.” Robin pressed her lips together. “No. I never forgot. I just stopped thinking about her as much. I think about her more now.”

It pulled at Madeline’s heart, witnessing this woman reminiscing on an old friend without knowing that friend was there to hear every word. Not to mention how her mother must be feeling. To not only know that her friend had missed her so much, but that she’d gone so far as to try and track her down. To see her crying before her and be unable to comfort her.

Wiping away a stray tear, Robin returned the photo to its place. She then pointed to the picture of herself, Elizabeth, and the tawny-haired man Madeline now knew to be Pierre. “What I think about the most is how many good memories we had in this cabin. Sleepovers when we were young, parties when we were older.” A strange expression fell over Robin’s face and she laughed to herself. “Do you want to hear a story?”

“Sure.”

Robin sat down, and Madeline sat beside her.

“It was Lizzy’s twentieth birthday, shortly before she left to go take care of her dad. Her grandparents had been dead for a few years so the cabin was all hers. That night, she invited me and Pierre over to hang out and celebrate. When we got there, she brought out this old, dusty mason jar filled with what looked like water. But it turned out to be grain alcohol; she’d found it in the cellar a few days before and kept it a surprise until then.

“The three of us had done our fair share of drinking as teens. I would sneak beer from my dad’s minifridge in the garage, Pierre would take wine from the store cooler. We’d go down to the dock in Cindersap Forest, swim naked in the moonlight, all that fun stuff. But we’d never had anything as strong as this stuff before.

“I don’t know if you ever saw your mom drunk—”

“Never,” Madeline said.

Robin laughed. “Well, she was a very emotional drunk. We took things really slow, passing the jar around, taking small sips here and there around this bonfire we’d built. After a couple of hours, we were fairly drunk. But Lizzy was completely gone. She started bawling.”

“What?” Madeline said, her brow furrowed. “Why?”

A smile quirked at Robin’s lips. “Because she loved us so much. At least, that’s what she kept saying. She hung all over us, crying, telling us how much she loved us and how we were her best friends and that she felt lucky to have us. At one point, Pierre decided she’d had enough and tried to take her inside to go to bed. Then, out of nowhere, she just grabbed his face and kissed him smack dab on the lips.”

 _No!_ Elizabeth gasped.

“For like five full seconds,” Robin continued, cackling. “And then threw up all over his shoes. I took her inside, she passed out almost immediately, and didn’t remember a thing when she woke up.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Oh, no way,” Robin said. “She’d’ve been mortified. Not just from, you know, throwing up on him, but from the kiss. She pretty much thought of Pierre like a brother. I’d be the first person she’d tell if that changed.”

 _Well she knows now,_ Madeline thought, pleased that she finally had something to tease her mother with.

Robin’s face took on a somewhat worried expression. “By the way, I’d appreciate it if you kept this story to yourself. If the wrong person hears it, well—”

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

“Good.”

“But I do have a question,” Madeline said, her curiosity getting the better of her. “If she didn’t like him like that, why did she kiss him?” She knew her mother wouldn’t be able to tell her. After all, she _had_ forgotten what she’d done.

For a while, Robin just sat there, looking out at the fireplace with a vacant expression. Then, turning her head, she gave a small smile and a shrug. “I don’t really know. That’s just the way she was. Always keeping us on our toes.”

“Then you must have a lot of stories, right?”

 _Madeline Anne!_ Elizabeth laughed. _Don’t you dare!_

Robin smiled mischievously. “Sweetie, you have _no_ idea _._ ”

Over the next twenty minutes or so, Madeline became armed with enough teasing material for a lifetime—Elizabeth groaning and protesting nearly unheard while Robin and Madeline laughed themselves to tears.

Several minutes after Robin left, Madeline was still on the couch giggling, a vision of her mother’s unamused face planted firmly in her head.

She took a breath. “So,” she snickered, “About that kiss—” 

_Don’t even start._

* * *

Once Madeline had her fill both of breakfast and of poking fun at her mother, she got herself ready for the day and headed to the plots, crates in tow.

First, were the potatoes and kale. Just like last week, they were not much to look at, but she was no longer surprised. She just simply dropped the vegetables in the crates, setting them near her car when they were full.

Next were the green beans. They’d been harvested for the first time only several days before, but apparently were ready again—new, fully grown pods having appeared overnight.

Finally, the time came for the parsnips and garlic.

As usual, her mind and body turned to auto-pilot as she knelt down and worked, but this time, something strange happened. She came back to herself mid-pull, realizing the parsnips she was harvesting were heavy. Or rather, heavier compared to last time.

Holding one aloft, she stared at it, blinking. Then she peered into the crate.

They were normal.

Yoba, they were normal!

Madeline fell back onto her butt, relieved and nearly euphoric as she gazed down at the parsnip in her hands. She’d never eaten one before, but she was so thrilled that she was tempted to take a bite of it raw right then and there, just to celebrate her achievement.

Finally, she could actually begin to make herself useful to the town.

Rushing through the rest of the harvest, Madeline packed the vegetables in her trunk and went to give her mother the good news, but stopped only a few steps in. She interrupted her far too often during practice; she could wait until she was done recovering.

She did, however, share the news with Marnie who cheerfully gave her a small jar of fresh, homemade butter along with a few biscuits she had baked that morning, as a congratulatory gift.

Madeline blushed, accepting it gratefully, and left for Pierre’s.

It seemed the fates were on her side that day, for behind the register sat not Caroline with her sour face, but Pierre himself—who gave her a quiet, yet polite greeting upon her entrance.

Barely biting back a smile at the memory of Robin’s story, she strolled up to the counter holding a parsnip behind her back. “I have good news,” she said.

Pierre adjusted his glasses and looked up from his book. “Oh?”

She held out the parsnip. He looked down at it, and for a moment, seemed confused. But then, slowly, a smile broke across his face and he met her gaze, eyes shining.

“Well now. I see things have started to improve.” 

Pierre, of course, was aware of Madeline’s situation, having heard the news from Mayor Lewis. It embarrassed her, to be a lifeline for someone and not even be able to deliver. But he seemed to be okay with it, stating he believed it wouldn’t be long before their business relationship could really take off. And he was right.

Together, the two brought the produce in, and while he tallied up the total, she picked her seeds from the nearby display and set them on the counter.

“I should be able to give you a fairer price this time,” he said. “Though it won’t be much more than before. Your plots are rather small.”

“Oh. Should I expand, then?”

Pierre grabbed another parsnip, scrubbing the dirt off with a rag as he inspected it. “I’d say so. At least a little bit. I haven’t had anyone new come in despite Lewis’s efforts, but having something in the bins every day might encourage those that do stop by to come more often; maybe even encourage others to come in as well. Though, once that happens, you’ll need to keep expanding, and start buying your seeds by the bag instead of in packets. Which, of course, I’ll provide.”

His suggestion sounded so intimidating, so outside Madeline’s wheelhouse that it made her feel dizzy. She was only just now getting used to the idea of being on a farm, period.

But what else could she expect? This was the future she’d chosen for herself after all; providing food—and a future—for an entire valley.

“That’s fine. I’ll do whatever I need to help,” she said staunchly, placing more seed packets on the counter.

He paused, gazing at her like she’d said something amazing. “You really are your mother’s daughter,” he said quietly.

When Pierre finished, he handed Madeline her receipt. Just as he’d said, it was more than last time, but still not enough; the money she earned didn’t quite cover the seeds she wished to purchase.

No matter.

_Once the rest of my crops start to grow normally and I expand my plots, I’ll for sure start to make a profit._

With a spring in her step, Madeline deposited her empty crates and new seeds in the trunk before looping around to the driver’s side door, where her eyes fell upon the clinic.

There was a long day of work ahead, and Buzz was waiting for her at home, but she could still stop in for a few, say hello, couldn’t she?

Walking toward the door, she briefly wondered if it would be an impertinence to pop in uninvited, with no medical issues. Just because she and Harvey were now on a first-name basis didn’t mean she wouldn’t be interrupting his work.

But her desire to see him overrode her anxiety, and she pulled the door open. Her eyes moving toward the counter, she expected to see his friendly, bright-eyed assistant, but was pleasantly surprised to find only Harvey.

Likewise, he seemed equally surprised to see her.

“Miss Jo—er—Madeline,” he corrected himself, standing. “What brings you here?” He leaned forward slightly, his brow furrowing. “Are you alright?”

He was concerned. It could have just been the professional in him coming out, but she still found herself both touched and amused.

“I’m fine,” she said with a laugh, and approached the counter, jutting a thumb towards the general store. “I just dropped some stuff off at Pierre’s and thought I’d come in and say hi. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“No, not at all,” he said, and closed his laptop as if to prove the point. “How’s the farming going? I tried keeping an eye out for your produce, but Pierre said you were, ah, having a little trouble.”

“Did he tell you what the problem was?”

“He did. It was a little strange to hear, if I’m being honest. I thought I had fully registered the situation, but I guess I hadn’t,” he said, running a hand over his mouth thoughtfully. Then he shook his head, like he was shaking the thoughts from them and smiled politely. “I guess things are going better for you now?”

“For my parsnips and garlic, at least. They actually look normal.” She gave a sardonic laugh. “You should have seen how they were before.”

“I’ll stop by Pierre’s after work and grab some, then. I’ve been craving something pickled lately.”

“You do your own pickling?” she said, cocking her head, and he chuckled, the expression brightening his face in the cutest way, making it hard for her not to stare.

“Yoba, no. Not me. That would be Jodi. She grows and pickles vegetables from her own garden and either trades them for favors or sells them to Pierre. But if anyone wants anything specific that she doesn’t grow, or something different like eggs or fruit, they take it to her. For a price, of course.”

“Are they good?”

“Best I’ve ever had.”

“Well in that case, I think I’ll pay her a visit next time I harvest my parsnips. Where does she live?”

“Willow Lane, in the blue house. But I could just bring you a jar, if you’d like.”

“Uh, no. I should be the one bringing _you_ a jar. Since you’ve already given me such a generous gift.”

He flushed. “How are you liking it, by the way?”

“I’m liking it a lot. Put it on my bookshelf. Had to move some to make room, but it looks nice there.”

“I’m glad. And speaking of aircraft, how was the show?”

“What, you haven’t watched it yet?” she teased, leaning forward on the counter.

Harvey did the same, and smirked. “Unfortunately, it hasn’t been uploaded yet.”

"It was good." Madeline bit her lip, weighing whether or not she wanted to say what had been on her mind almost the entirety of the show. “But you were missed,” she said, heart pounding strangely as the words left her mouth.

Harvey straightened, looking taken aback, and cleared his throat. “Ah. Was I?”

Trying to seem casual, she shrugged one shoulder. “Yeah. I mean,” she started, then stopped—staring at him as she pressed her lips together. “Yeah.”

He seemed at a loss for words, but after a long moment, finally said, “Well, I won’t know until closer to the end of the week, but I might be able to go this upcoming weekend. If you’re planning on going again, maybe I could meet you there.”

“That would be nice,” she said, her cheeks now beginning to warm. “But you don’t have to. I mean—if you don’t want to.”

“I want to,” he said.

Looking at him, she could tell he meant it. That perhaps he was getting as much out of their interactions as she was. He had, after all, previously admitted he had no one else to share his interest with.

But his expression also caused a fluttering in her stomach so strong she could hardly maintain eye contact.

“I should probably get going,” Madeline said quickly, taking a step back. “Got a lot of work today.”

“Oh.” He blinked, surprised. “Well. Thanks for stopping by.”

On the drive back home, Madeline was tempted to slam her head into the steering wheel.

Why had she felt so flustered? It was true the show wasn’t the same without him, but why did telling him feel like such a monumental confession?

It was her mother’s fault. She’d gotten in Madeline’s head.

After waving Harvey off Friday night, she came back into the cabin expecting her mother to barrage her with questions or maybe tease her a little. But instead, Elizabeth reacted the way she did when Madeline came home after her first date at fourteen—she cooed. The same way people did when seeing a teacup puppy or a cute baby.

 _You like him,_ she’d said, and Madeline had denied it.

She couldn’t now. Not after telling him she missed his presence at the air show. Not after seeing his stunned response and kind of enjoying it. She knew her mother was right.

Madeline gripped the steering wheel tighter. _So what?_ she thought. It was only natural that she would, after all. He was kind. Considerate. Accomplished. Handsome, in both the conventional sense and unconventional. Smelled good too, like some kind of woody cologne and aftershave. And most of all, he had that infectious enthusiasm which was what really drew her to him in the first place. In a lot of aspects, he was exactly her type.

But it meant nothing. People maintained platonic relationships with people they were attracted to all the time. And that’s what this was, a platonic relationship. She didn’t want anything more from him, no matter how many boxes he checked. There were more important things than a quest for love that she needed to focus on—like the survival of Stardew Valley and the reborn relationship with her mother.

It meant nothing.


	13. In the Rain

It was windy at the airfield. Cooler than it had been in days, with a spread of dark clouds looming overhead, threatening rain. Whatever spectators had decided to come that day were few, clutching their unopened umbrellas as they complained about the abrupt change in weather.

Harvey was one of them.

Any other time, he would appreciate a good rain. The deep, earthy smell. The gentle tapping on the roof. The coziness of sitting in his little apartment, dressed in sweatpants and fuzzy socks, occasionally looking up from a good book to watch the droplets race down the windowpane. He had been looking forward to this day all week but rain was his enemy when it came to airshows. Trying to watch a performance through sheets of rain and grey simply wasn’t as satisfying as watching one on a clear and sunny day. And from the way it was looking it would most certainly begin raining soon.

Had Harvey not stupidly informed Madeline just a day ago that he’d be there before checking what the weather would be like, he wouldn’t have even bothered attending.

Speaking of which… where _was_ Madeline?

She had told him to meet her near the food trucks around noon, an hour and a half before the main event was due to start, so upon arriving at the airfield, that’s exactly where he headed. But when forty minutes had gone by and she still hadn’t shown up, he began to wonder if something had happened to her. Or if perhaps she had cancelled their meeting and he wasn’t aware of it.

If only he were able to call and ask her whereabouts. However, as he didn’t keep his patients’ numbers in his personal cell phone, that wasn’t much of an option.  
  
Maybe it was time to change that? After all, this was the second time they’d made plans to meet up, and he was almost certain, based on their mutual interest, that they would meet more in the future. It seemed only logical to have it on hand. So that in circumstances like the one Harvey was currently in, a simple phone call could prevent him from idling in place, looking as if he had been stood up.

Not like this was a date or anything.  
  
A few more minutes passed, and Harvey began to wonder if he should continue to wait or just leave when—finally—she appeared before him, face tinged pink, and panting.   
  
“I’m so, so, sorry I’m late,” she said urgently. “I was only running a little late this morning, but then I popped a tire on the way, and some old guy stopped to help me, and he was really nice, but really, really slow, and he wouldn’t let me do it myself, and I was going to call, but I realized I don’t have your number—”

“It’s okay,” Harvey said with a chuckle, finding a surprising amount of amusement in her concern.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Great,” she said, looking relieved, and took a slow, calming breath, the giant Falcon logo on her hoodie rising and falling with her chest. Harvey eyed it, admiring the design, and began to wonder where he could get one of his own when he finally noticed that two men had joined them.

They were airmen, their insignias displaying their rank as technical sergeants, and stood with rigid posture. Although Harvey was about the same height as the taller one, he felt miniscule as the two glared at him, unimpressed.

Madeline, following his gaze, stepped aside with wide eyes and said, “Oh, right, sorry. These are my friends. Guys, this is Harvey. Harvey, this is—”

“Technical Sergeant Terry,” the taller one said, putting his hand out and giving Harvey a handshake so tight he swore he felt his bones splinter.

“Technical Sergeant McGuirk,” the other said, his tone curt.

They stepped back in unison, jaws flexed, eyes boring into his.

Harvey looked to Madeline, perplexed. _These_ were her friends? He had expected women around her age, not these two, no-nonsense-looking men who stared at him as if he had done something wrong.

Wait.

Yoba, he had just been staring at her chest. Not for any perverted reason, but there was no way _they_ would know that. What if they’d noticed? What a fantastic impression to set, especially to two military-trained men who looked as if they could break him like a toothpick.

Panic began to overcome Harvey, but when he saw Madeline glaring daggers at the airmen who were now suddenly trying their hardest not to crack a smile, it morphed into confusion.  
  
Madeline exhaled sharply through her nose and gave Terry a small shove in which he didn’t budge an inch. “You promised me you wouldn’t do anything stupid,” she said, exasperated.

“What? We were polite and professional, just like you asked us to be!”   
  
“I didn't mean it like _that_!”

Terry laughed, then turned to Harvey, and clapped him roughly on the shoulder. “Sorry about that. It’s nice to meet you, man. I like your mustache.”

“Thanks,” Harvey said, dazed. Their intimidating demeanors were just an act?

“We’ve heard _a lot_ about you,” McGuirk said, sharing an amused look with Terry.

“Not _a lot_ ,” Madeline said hastily, shooting another icy glare at the two. “I just told them who you were and that we’ve hung out a couple of times.”

“And that you’re quite the plane enthusiast,” Terry said.

By instinct, Harvey felt a twinge of anxiety before remembering where he was at.

“Maybe a little bit,” he admitted.  
  
McGuirk smiled. “You’ll fit right in, then.”   
  
“They’ve been into aviation their whole lives, too,” Madeline explained. “When I told them I met a civilian they could talk about the more technical side of things with, without boring them to death, they insisted they meet you.”   
  
“You’d think Maddy would know more after almost literally growing up here, but she doesn’t even know which plane uses an F110 engine and which uses a F404,” Terry said with a smirk, as if the answer was obvious, which to Harvey, it was.

“Come on,” McGuirk said, elbowing Terry, “you’re making her look bad in front of her new _friend_.”

“I’m starting to regret introducing you guys,” she said, and the two men laughed.

“Okay, okay, we’ll behave,” Terry said, sharing another mischievous smile with McGuirk.

“Anyway,” Madeline said with a roll of her eyes, “I wanted you to meet us here at noon so we could grab something to eat and then give you a tour of the airfield, let you see some places that normally civilians aren’t really allowed to go. But since it’s about to rain, and I got here later than I expected, we won’t be able to do that,” she said apologetically.

“Oh,” Harvey said, taken aback and touched that she had something special planned for him. “Well that’s okay, you couldn’t help it.”

“I know, but still.”

“There’s still about forty-five minutes left until the show starts. We can just show him around the hangar,” McGuirk offered.  
  
“Hmm. Maybe. Have you ever been in one?” Madeline said to Harvey.   
  
“Never had the chance. But I’ve always wanted to.”

“We’ll do that, then,” she said with a smile, then flinched—a drop of rain having splashed on her cheek and glanced up at the sky. “Let’s get going before it starts coming down.”  
  
Harvey followed her and the others to the hangar nearby which happened to be housing the Falcon jets awaiting the start of the show. It was a massive building, and quite busy too, filled with airmen who were either bustling about performing their duties or standing and conversing with one another as they took refuge from the oncoming rain.

Since Harvey was ignorant of the inner workings of the Falcon team, both McGuirk and Terry took turns describing the jobs of particular airmen, and explained what tasks needed to be completed before an air show could begin. They explained their own jobs too, revealing that they were in tactical aircraft maintenance. On air show days, their duties were mostly concentrated in postflight inspections, but during the week, they were responsible for the general serviceability of the aircrafts. An admirable profession, and Harvey couldn’t help but feel a little twinge of regret.

Regardless, it was a fascinating bit of insight, one Harvey wasn’t really expecting to receive _ever_ , let alone upon his arrival to the airfield. Seeing up close what lay beyond the scenes, the men and women and all their hard work without whom the Falcon flight team couldn’t shine, filled Harvey with the utmost appreciation.

After a while, they came across the commander’s jet. Beside it stood a small group of airmen in discussion, and among them was the commander himself. Madeline seemed to have noticed him around the same time Harvey did, for she rushed ahead and approached him. There, she said something to her father, which led him to follow her back over.

“Dad, remember Doctor Harvey?”

Commander Jones flashed a smile and took Harvey’s hand in a handshake. “With that mustache, how could I not? But it was Just Harvey, wasn’t it? Glad to see you decided to visit us again.”

Harvey returned the handshake, his heart racing. To meet someone he greatly admired once was a huge deal in itself, but twice…

“Your daughter invited me,” Harvey said, trying his best to keep his voice level.

“I heard,” he said. “She told me the two of you have gotten to know each other a little since she ran into you at the other show. I’m glad she’s making friends all the way out there in the middle of nowhere.” He faced his daughter. “What are you all up to?”

“We were just showing him around the hangar,” Madeline said. “He’s never had a behind-the-scenes look before.”

“Really?” the commander said, looking as if the news was somehow unfortunate. “Well, there’s plenty of time before the show, so I give you free reign to take a look at anything you like. Just stay out of the way,” he said pointedly to Madeline.

She rolled her eyes. “I know. Hey, is your jet done with final inspection?”

“Just about. Why?”

“I was just thinking that since Harvey’s never been around any of this before, maybe he could get a closer look at one of the jets… and maybe even check out the cockpit?” she said with a smile in his direction.

Harvey’s eyes widened in surprise. Where did _that_ come from?

And more importantly…

Was that something he would really be able to do?

Commander Jones gazed at his daughter thoughtfully for a moment, then glanced over his shoulder. “Brian’s just over there, Maddy,” he said in a soft tone, as if he were treading over a difficult subject. “His jet passed inspection a while ago. Why don’t you ask _him_?”

Madeline froze, the smile on her face dropping. Her gaze flickered to a handsome blonde Falcon member speaking animatedly to an airman. Harvey recognized him as Captain Brian Shadis, son of ex-Falcon Commander Major General Mark Shadis, and rising star of the F.R. Falcons.

It didn’t come as a surprise to Harvey that Madeline was familiar with that kind of person, considering who her father was, but it did surprise him to see such a look of discomfort on her face at the mention of his name. Had something happened between the two of them?

After a brief pleading look which Commander Jones returned with a hardening gaze, Madeline sighed.

“Fine.”

The commander smiled then, and said, “Well, I’ve got to get back to it. It was nice seeing you again, Harvey.”

“You too, sir.”

Commander Jones chuckled. “You can just call me Kevin.”

Terry took an eager step forward. “Permission for _me_ to call you Kevin, sir?” he said with a cocky grin.

Kevin raised a single eyebrow before turning and walking away.

“Nice try,” McGuirk said.

“It was worth a shot.”

The group turned their attention back to Madeline, who still stood staring strangely at Captain Shadis.

It was clear she was uncomfortable with what her father had requested of her. So while the idea of getting up close and personal with an actual Falcon fighter jet was exciting, he could easily forgo it if it meant she didn’t have to do something she didn’t want to for his sake.

But before Harvey could even say anything, Terry gave her a gentle pat on the back and said to her in a quiet voice, “Hey, I’ll go ask him. Alright?”

After a long moment, she finally broke her gaze and nodded.

Having her approval, Terry left, and Harvey watched as McGuirk immediately moved to Madeline’s side. Swinging an arm over her shoulders, he leaned down to whisper something in her ear. It must have been funny, for she snorted out a laugh, a spark of life coming back to her troubled eyes.

“You shouldn’t say that,” she chided, though she was laughing.

“Hey, it’s true,” he responded with a shrug, and pulled away with a laugh of his own.

_Hm._

Whatever had happened between her and Captain Brian Shadis must not have been very good to warrant her friends abandoning their jokester personalities and stepping in right away in order to both keep her from him and comfort her. But on the other hand, it looked as if her father was trying to encourage a conversation between the two.

Why?

The commander didn’t seem like the kind of person that would knowingly put his loved one in a bad situation. Then again, it wasn’t like he really knew the man. All that he knew he had gleaned from interviews. And he’d only met him in person twice.

Harvey was very curious. But as much as he wanted to know, not only was it none of his business, it was clearly too personal of a topic to broach with her. So he just remained silent and wondering until Terry came back and stood before him.

“You’re good to go,” Terry said. “Ready?”

Harvey glanced at Madeline, unsure if he should even accept the offer considering how disquieted she seemed just a minute ago. However, her eyes, wide and eager, wordlessly encouraged him toward the jet. After getting the chance to examine it from head to tail on the outside, he allowed himself to be assisted inside the jet like a child getting on a carnival ride.

He sat down, and couldn’t help but feel a little ridiculous. All this fuss, just for him. Though, moving his gaze over the interior of the cockpit, feeling the seat cradling him comfortably, he found it a little hard to complain. His whole life, the closest he had come to being acquainted with the cockpit of a fighter jet were on the models he built.

Harvey reached down to the control stick and gave it a light squeeze.

In just a little while, the pilot of this plane would be sitting where he was sitting, hand where his hand was. Man and machine, a single entity—abandoning the earth and everything else on it to soar hundreds of feet into the unending sky. 

Madeline once said that just being a passenger was enough to make her feel powerful… so what must it be like to be in control?

Because of the choices Harvey made in his life, because of his _fear_ —he would never even get close to knowing.

But for now, for this moment, he could pretend. Relish in this opportunity he never imagined he’d get. An opportunity he gained through, of all people, the new farmer in his little town.

“So, what do you think?” Madeline called out, breaking through his thoughts.

Harvey opened his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them and felt his face grow warm, hoping no one had noticed. He peered down over the side of the jet to see the smiling faces of Madeline and her friends, and standing further back, the pilot of the plane himself whose own smile was tinged with melancholy.

He smiled back.

“It’s amazing.”

* * *

By the time the main performance was due to start, the rain was coming down in full force. It was still within the acceptable limits for flight, however, so while the flight team donned their flight suits and made their last-minute preparations, Harvey and the others made their way back onto the airfield toward the small crowd gathered near the barrier.

Since Harvey was the only one of them who had brought an umbrella, it was agreed that he would share it with Madeline who had only her hoodie while McGuirk and Terry wore plastic ponchos they’d found to put over their uniforms.

“Sorry for invading your personal space,” Madeline said as they walked, pressing up against him a little in an attempt to escape the rain. “The sky didn’t look bad at home, so I didn’t think to bring my umbrella.”

“It’s no trouble.”

For a long moment, they didn’t speak. A gust of wind blew, filling Harvey’s nostrils with the sweet, fresh scent of jasmine. He knew it to be Madeline’s perfume as he caught a whiff of it several times earlier, but the sudden presence of it—combined with her body pressing against his—caused his stomach to give a strange, nervous flip.

He cleared his throat. “How’re things with Buzz?” he asked in an effort to distract himself from the new and uncomfortably pleasant feeling.

Madeline looked up at him and smiled. “Pretty great! I really feel like he’s a part of the family now.”

“That’s good to hear. Where is he now? Did you leave him at home?”

“No, I brought him with me. But I had to set him up in my dad’s garage before coming here. Another reason I was so late,” she said with a guilty smile, then bit her lip. “I just hope he doesn’t tear anything up like he did last week.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “Anything important?”

“No, not really, but my dad wasn’t very happy.”

“What does he think about you having a new dog?”

“Not as surprised as I thought he’d be, actually. He knew growing up I didn’t like the idea of replacing old Buzz, but when I showed up last week with new Buzz, he was just kind of like ‘huh’,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “It was a little disappointing. But I know he likes him, I caught him sneaking him extra treats a couple times.”  
  
“Well that’s not surprising. He _is_ very cute.”

“I know,” she said longingly. “Now I kind of miss him.”   
  
Harvey gave a quiet chuckle. “Sorry.”   
  
The two shared a smile, then Madeline said, “You know, all the puppies at Marnie’s looked pretty similar, and I’m pretty sure she still has one left.”

“What are you saying?”

“You should get one. Since you think Buzz is cute and all. Plus, you did say you’ve never had a dog before.”

“...I did?”

When did such a topic come up?

“Yeah, it was when we were in your office, you said you’ve never had a dog but you always wanted a beagle, I think it was.”

The conversation Madeline spoke of came hazily to Harvey’s mind like a faded photograph. He felt a flutter in his heart that she’d remembered such an insignificant detail. A detail he’d completely forgotten he’d given away about himself.

“You’re right, I did,” he said. “I’m surprised you remembered.”

Madeline gazed at him eagerly. “So…?”

“It’s a tempting idea,” Harvey said, and pressed his lips together. “But I can’t. I wouldn’t be able to give it the care it needs. I need to stay inside the clinic at all times during the week, even when I’m not busy, just in case of an emergency.”

“I guess that makes sense,” she said, sounding vaguely disappointed. “What a shame. Buzz could’ve had a sibling to play with.”

“You’re trying to guilt me into it,” he accused.

“Sort of. Is it working?”

He smiled. “No. But if you like, you’re free to bring him any time you stop by the clinic for a chat. I wouldn’t be opposed to playing with him some. After having him in my office that one day, I think I was left with a touch of puppy fever.”

“Is that a thing?”

“I think so. In any case, it would certainly liven up the place for a bit.”  
  
“Okay, yeah, sure. But is it really okay? I wouldn’t want us to get in the way of your work.”   
  
“You wouldn’t be. It’s pretty quiet there most of the time. Having a regular visitor would be a nice change of pace.”   
  
“Regular?”

“Er—or just however often you decide to visit.”

“You sound like you really want us there,” she said teasingly.  
  
“Well, you’re good company,” he admitted as they finally came to a stop. “Besides, you don’t seem to leave your farm much. You have to be getting a little restless from all the quiet.”

Something strange flashed behind Madeline’s eyes, and she gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah, a little bit,” she said.

Harvey gazed at her curiously for a moment—a little puzzled by her odd reaction—before his attention was ripped away by the crackling of the intercom, closely followed by the announcer’s voice who began the introductions.

Beside Harvey, Madeline rummaged in her pocket, and produced two small, square plastic cases, handing one to him.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Ear plugs,” she said, opening her own case, and pulled out a pair of yellow ear plugs. She rolled each one between her fingers before placing them in her ears, then looked expectantly back up at him who had yet to open his own. “You didn’t have any last time, so I brought you some just in case you forgot again.”

“I did, actually. Thank you.”

He placed his own in, deafening the sounds around him, and watched the jets as they finally took to the sky.

It was hard to watch with the rain coming down as it was, the wind buffeting it this way and that, soaking Harvey on all sides. Mostly his left, as he had maneuvered himself in such a way to allow Madeline to have as much of the umbrella as possible. His hair stuck wetly to his forehead, and his glasses became dotted with rain.

Just as he suspected it would be, the show was, as a whole, a terrible experience.

But when he snuck a glance at Madeline who, despite everything, could still manage a smile, and remembered how welcome she and her friends had made him feel that day, he found that he didn’t mind it much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have come back from the dead, haha.
> 
> As I'm sure it's been for many of you, this year has been tough. Without getting into detail, things were pretty bad for me mentally for a bit, so I just needed to take a break, refresh myself, get into a better state of mind. I'm not 100%, but I'm a lot better than I was.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A few more, and we will finally be reaching the part of the story that I'm the most hyped about, one of the first plot points that sprung to mind when planning this story.
> 
> Thank you for your continued readership. It really means to world to me.


	14. Routine

Weeks passed. Daytime grew slowly and increasingly longer as the end of spring drew near. The morning air no longer had a chill to it. Instead, when the sun rose, it greeted the valley with a blanket of warmth which finally led to the packing away of heavy bedding and jackets. Curtains were drawn, and windows were opened wide, inviting the final spring breezes before the imminent stifling heat of summer.

In these weeks, Stardew Farm, with its lush forest surrounding it, grew considerably larger. The energy Madeline felt through her feet on her first day went from a barely perceptible buzzing to a pleasant, full-body tingle.

She knew, even without asking her mother, that it was because the magic had fully manifested in her. And what a feeling it was. To create life, as if she were mother nature herself, confined to a small corner of the valley.

With each day that passed, the lingering doubts that persisted in the back of Madeline’s mind that she was in some sort of strange dream began to fade. She was where she was. The things that were happening were actually happening. She was doing well on the farm, and she had one person in particular to thank for it.

Her mother, of course.

What a strange thing to be able to say, nine years after her death.

As well as offering comfort and encouragement in times of stress and doubt, her mother had helped Madeline to maximize her crop yield by suggesting when and where to plant, when to harvest, when to re-plant. To stagger growth, so there would be an almost constant supply going to Pierre’s. To make plots of certain vegetables larger than the rest, as some of the ones which Madeline was able to re-plant more often were also the ones people tended to eat less of, and therefore required a smaller area.

Had it not all been for her mother’s expert advice, it might have taken Madeline a long time to figure it all out. Had it not been for her mother’s reappearance, period, she might not have even stuck with it, despite her promise to Lewis and the entire community that she would be there for good. It had, at the end of the day, been a spur of the moment decision to move there. One fueled by her desire to follow in her mother’s footsteps. She’d been stuck at a soul-sucking job, avoiding her best friend from childhood, and she’d just learned that there was a portion of her mother’s life in this place she didn’t even know existed until the day before. Of course she’d jump at the chance. But it didn’t mean she had it in her.

Even with the guidance of her mother at hand and a fully-manifested ability, there were times she felt she was in over her head. After all, Madeline was only a young, city-raised, college dropout. She’d never been in charge of anything before. The closest she had ever been to an actual farm was the community garden in her suburban neighborhood. She didn’t even help take care of it, she just stopped by every once in a while to pluck a handful of strawberries or a tomato when no one was looking.

The odds were against her to complete the mission, as it were.

Fortunately, with persistence, hard work, and support from those surrounding her, she began to make a small, but noticeable, difference.

Just as Lewis implored them to, as soon as the ball _really_ began rolling on Stardew Farm, the townsfolk began to go to Pierre’s for their produce. Madeline knew it must’ve been difficult for them—or their wallets, rather, Pierre couldn’t yet quite match JojaMart’s prices—but still they went. So too did some visitors from out of town. Not very many, unfortunately, but it was enough that Pierre’s eyes started to seem a little less tired and his forehead a little less wrinkled.

Things were beginning to look up in Pelican Town.

* * *

One afternoon, Madeline loaded the last of many vegetable crates into her car, and with the bottom of her shirt, wiped away the sweat on her face.

Since it was a Friday, it’d been a long day of harvesting and replanting, and while she knew the work was easier than it would be for a typical farmer, she still felt absolutely exhausted. Not only was her back sore from bending over for hours, but she had a dull, pounding headache that hadn’t gone away after taking her last two ibuprofen that morning.

Thankfully, all she had left to do until Monday was deliver her produce to Pierre.

Up on the porch, Buzz lay dozing, but one call from Madeline had him scrambling upright. He rushed toward the car, leaping down the short staircase in a single bound, and hopped through the driver’s side door before taking his spot in the passenger seat. There, he stuck his head out the window and began panting in eager expectation of the drive.

That was their routine. Spending the day together in the fresh air, and at the end of it, driving in peaceful silence down the long dirt road to town, the wind cooling Madeline’s heated skin and ruffling Buzz’s fur. She wasn’t fully acclimated to country life, nor had she completely accepted Stardew Valley as her new home, but one thing was for certain: she didn’t want to trade these moments for anything.

At Pierre’s, Madeline got out of the car and eyed the time on the dash. Four o’clock on the dot—an hour before closing time. She was cutting it close. Usually, she wouldn’t be nearly this late, but on this particular day, she had gotten caught up searching online ads for a cheap truck.

Over the course of the season, Madeline had expanded quite a bit, most days causing the back seat and trunk of her car to be filled with crates of produce. And as there was still plenty of free farmland to break into, it wouldn’t be long before her little car no longer had the capability of transporting it all, at least not without taking multiple trips. So a truck was very much needed.

Luckily, she had managed to find an available one being sold by the resident of a mid-sized town about forty-five minutes away, and made plans to meet up with them the following Wednesday. If all went well, by next Thursday, she would no longer have to play Tetris when loading up the produce, and Jenga when unloading it.

But until then…

Buzz waited patiently in the car while Madeline grabbed a crate from one of the stacks in the back seat. Moving carefully past the sleek black motorcycle she’d parked next to, she opened the door to the general store, inside which, as usual, Pierre stood at the counter. Upon seeing her, he set aside the book he was reading and immediately cleared away space for her to set the crate down in front of him.

It was another little routine Madeline had gotten into—bringing the crates in to Pierre, one or two at a time, putting the first in front of him and stacking the rest beside the counter. Meanwhile, he would dust off the produce, examine it, and tally up the total before handing over her sweet, hard-earned cash. 

Sometimes, even small talk would occur.

“Need a restock on seeds?” Pierre asked, dusting off a vegetable.

“No, I’m good until the end of summer, I think. I might actually have some left over.”

“Speaking of summer, I’ll be getting the summer seeds in some time next week.” He punched something into a calculator and looked up at her. “If you want, you can pick them up then. It’s been pretty warm lately, won’t hurt to start planting early.”

“Yeah, I’ll probably do that. Get a head start and all that. Kind of got off to a real bad start this season.” She laughed.

Pierre gave a sad smile in response. “You got the hang of it, though. Besides, didn’t your mom say it had something to do with the magic needing to work its way through you? In that journal you told Mayor Lewis about?”

“Er, yeah. Right.”

“So you really couldn’t help it.”

“I guess not.”

He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, then resumed his dusting. “You know, she’d be proud of you, I think. The farm was her pride and joy. To see you taking such good care of it, taking care of us—I _know_ she’d be proud.”

The two shared a smile, both wiped away instantly when the door near the counter swung open, and Caroline entered.

It had been a while since Madeline last saw Caroline, and same as every other time, the interaction wasn’t very pleasant. With her head pounding as it was, Madeline hoped Caroline would spare her any negativity and just ignore her.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t so lucky.

Approaching her husband, Caroline said something quietly to him, causing him to temporarily excuse himself and leave the room. Caroline made to follow him, but as she began to turn, her eyes fell upon Pierre’s rag and the crate of vegetables it was next to. Her gaze dropped to the floor, then snapped up sharply at Madeline.

“You know, it would help us a lot if you cleaned your own produce before bringing them here,” Caroline said bitterly. “Instead of making my husband do it and getting dirt all over the floor.”

Without even waiting for a response, she left. As the door swung closed, Madeline threw up a stiff middle finger.

It was childish, she knew, but damn. What was Caroline’s problem? _What_ on Yoba’s green earth had Madeline ever done to her? Ever since she moved it seemed Caroline had a problem with her, and she couldn’t figure out why.

Once, Madeline wondered if perhaps there had been some bad blood between her mother and Caroline, but when she asked her about it, her mother seemed surprised. She’d never had a problem with Caroline. In fact, her mother had said, they’d never really talked much to begin with.

She’d also wondered if perhaps that’s just the way Caroline was, but Madeline’s observations of the townsfolk taught her that to everyone else, Caroline was as pleasant as could be—well-loved and surrounded by friends. Particularly, Robin, who Madeline was getting to know well enough, and Marnie, who was quite possibly the kindest, most wholesome woman she had ever met.

So what was the deal?!

Madeline was starting to get tired of holding her tongue. But she was also worried about the kind of reaction she would receive.

Ugh. She saw Caroline seldom enough. She could deal with it.

Still, even this brief interaction with her left Madeline so irritated that by the time she left Pierre’s with the last of her emptied crates and an envelope full of money in her pocket, her persisting headache had started to reach new heights.

Good thing the clinic was right next door.

Though the pounding in her head was taking up most of her attention, Madeline was still a little nervous at the idea of seeing Harvey. She met up with him several times a week now; nearly every Saturday at the airfield, plus a couple of random weekday afternoons. Saturdays were easier to handle as she had McGuirk and Terry there as buffers, but her sporadic weekday visits at the clinic were a bit different. More… intimate. It was hard for her to ignore her small crush on him with the knowledge that they were all alone aside from Buzz.

So when she entered the clinic and saw Maru wiping down the seats in the waiting area, she felt a bit relieved.

Maru, mid-wipe, turned around. “Oh, hi Madeline!” she said, a wide smile coming to her face. Her gaze then shifted to the ground where Buzz paced around Madeline’s ankles. “And Buzz!” Setting her wipe on one of the cracked seats, she knelt down to the ground.

Buzz rushed to Maru, wagging his tail excitedly. She picked him up. “You look even bigger than the last time I saw you!” she cooed, ruffling the fur on his head.

Madeline smiled at the sight. She didn’t see or talk to Maru very much, but she liked her anyway. It was hard not to. Similar to Robin, Maru was energetic and friendly, but was mild-mannered enough that it didn’t feel overwhelming.

“I thought you didn’t work on Fridays?” Madeline said.

“I took yesterday off to help my dad out in his lab, so I came in today to make it up.” She looked Madeline up and down. “Did you just get done working?”

Madeline looked down at herself. “Ah, yeah, just a bit ago.”

“Well what are you doing here, then? You better hurry up and get ready! My mom’s expecting you at the saloon tonight!”

It was Robin and Demitrius’s 25th anniversary, and since Pelican Town had an unsurprising lack of venues, the only option was The Stardrop Saloon—which was just as well. The people of Pelican Town, Madeline had deduced in her time there, loved to have any reason to drink.

“I came by to get some medicine. My head is killing me.”

“Oh,” Maru said, frowning. “Well I don’t think Harvey’s busy, so you can go right on back. Just knock first.”

Madeline hesitated, having expected Maru to go back herself and inform him, but nodded. “Okay. Er… thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem!” Maru hugged Buzz closer to her chest and giggled as he licked her cheek. “Is it okay if I play with him some more?”

Madeline smiled. “Sure.”

With no choice but to go to Harvey’s office herself, Madeline did just so, and paused in front of the door upon arriving. From within, she could hear faint, swaying, instrumental music.

She knocked.

“Yes?” he called out.

Shyly, she opened the door slightly and peered inside, intending to ask permission to enter. However, Harvey seemed so engrossed in whatever it was he was doing that it seemed like he didn’t notice she was there, so she allowed herself a moment to check him out.

He sat leaning forward at his desk, his left hand fiddling with one end of his mustache while the other hand rested on a mouse, occasionally scrolling. His glasses sat low on the bridge of his nose, and his eyes danced across the screen of his laptop from which, Madeline now realized, was the source of the music—a slow and gentle type of jazz.

The sleeves of his perfectly pressed white shirt were rolled up to his elbows, baring his forearms. A battered silver watch encircled his wrist. Brow furrowing, he paused his scrolling to type, his long fingers moving deftly across the keys.

Madeline bit her lip. There was something about a man deep in concentration that really got to her. So before her thoughts could begin to drift anywhere inappropriate, she opened the door fully and stepped into the room.

“Hard at work?” she asked.

He looked up. It seemed to take him a second to register that she was there, and when he finally did, he said, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said, ‘are you hard at work?’”

He smiled, and adjusted his glasses. “No, not particularly. I was just reading an article.”

Madeline watched him look her over, and suddenly felt self-conscious about her appearance. She’d been so distracted by her headache that she hadn’t realized she’d never come to his office in as rough a state as she was currently in. Pressing her arms tight against her side, she hoped her sweat stains weren’t too noticeable, and prayed she didn’t smell.

“What brings you here so late?”

“I was hoping to get some pain medicine, if that’s possible.”

“Of course it is,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just a headache.”

A single loud bark echoed from the front of the clinic accompanied by Maru’s laugh.

“I see Maru has taken over Buzz again,” Harvey said, sounding amused.

Madeline gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry. He just ran right to her.”

He smiled back, then stood, saying, “Well, let’s go get you that medicine.”

Next to Harvey’s office was a small room housing several shelves of medicine, a white mini fridge, and a counter on top of which was a scale and various medical supplies.

Most of the time, it never really registered that Harvey was a doctor. When the two met at the airfield, he hardly ever mentioned his work, and when visiting him at the clinic, she usually talked to him by the front counter. She never saw him with patients, nor did she ever have any medical issues herself, so it was quite easy for her to forget. To Madeline, Harvey might as well just be some cute guy who happened to work in a clinic.

But seeing him in his element, surrounded by medicine and medical supplies, she couldn’t help but be aware. And she found it a little ironic. Ever since her mother’s death, she had been avoiding visiting the doctor, but here she was, having befriended one. Trying her best to subdue a crush on one. Her _own_ doctor, no less. But… did he really count? She’d only had one appointment with him, and according to him, she was in good health—so it wasn’t like they really had or would have any semblance of a doctor-patient relationship.

Harvey motioned to a small row of pain medication, both generic and name brand. “Any preference?”

“Generic ibuprofen’s fine,” she said. Then, feeling guilty that she’d chosen the cheaper of the options, said, “Never mind, name brand.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

The extra money wouldn’t be enough at all to make a difference for him, she knew, but she wanted to support his business as much as she could.

The two made their way to the front of the clinic—Madeline going through the door that led to the waiting area while Harvey entered the space behind the counter. There, they found Buzz playfully chasing Maru back and forth across the room. When Maru noticed Harvey and Madeline were watching the scene, she came to a stop and flushed.

A look of amusement twinkled in Harvey’s eyes, and Madeline felt the beginnings of something sour toiling in her stomach.

Jealousy?

No, no, of course not. It was just the headache making her nauseous.

“It’s about that time,” he said to Maru. “You can go ahead and go home.”

Maru glanced at the cleaning supplies still sitting on the counter. “But I haven’t finished cleaning up yet.”

“It’s fine, I can take care of the rest. Besides, I’m sure you want to get ready for your parents’ party.”

She looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. “Well… if you say it’s okay, I won’t argue,” she said, and walked to the counter. Reaching over, she looked into Harvey’s eyes, grabbed her purse, and smirked.

This time, Harvey was the one who flushed, and Madeline experienced another little wave of nausea.

“See you at the party!” Maru said to them as she left.

When the door closed behind her, Madeline dropped her gaze to Buzz who had returned to her feet, and tried not to dwell on the image of Maru’s pretty smirk and Harvey’s flushed cheeks.

“Madeline,” Harvey said softly.

She lifted her head to see him looking at her with concern.

“Are you okay?”

Madeline blinked and forced a smile. “Yeah, it’s just my head. Starting to make me feel a little nauseous.”

“Well, here—” Harvey opened the bottle of pills, and after removing the seal, poured a couple into his hand. “How about you take this now?”

Approaching the counter, Madeline took the pills from him and waited quietly as he grabbed a water bottle in the mini-fridge under the counter.

“Maybe you should just stay home and sleep,” he said as she swallowed the pills down with several long drinks of water.

“Mmm.” She shook her head and capped the bottle. “No, I told Robin I’d be there. My headache should be gone by then anyway.”

“Well. I hope that at least you don’t plan on drinking.”

“I don’t. I don’t drink anyway.”

“Oh.” He looked surprised. “Personal reasons, or…?”

Madeline picked at the label on her water. “The last time I drank, I did something pretty stupid, so I stay away from it now. Anyway, I was never really good at holding it.”

“Smart choice. Our bodies see alcohol as poison anyway, so you’re not missing out on anything by abstaining.”

Looking up at him, she huffed out a laugh. “No, I guess not.”

After paying for her medicine, Madeline allowed herself to be escorted to the door.

“I hope to see you at the party feeling better,” Harvey said, smiling—his eyes soft and still full of concern. Normally, such a thing would start a fluttering in her stomach, but in that moment, it only reminded her of the way he and Maru had looked at each other just a few minutes prior. Coincidentally, she felt yet another wave of nausea.

“You worry too much,” she said with a quiet chuckle, and began to push open the door. “Must be the doctor in you.”

Harvey put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

All of Madeline’s nerves stood on end. She’d never been touched by him before. At least not as directly as this. Through her shirt, she could feel the warmth of his hand, and liked—a little too much—the pressure she felt when he suddenly gave her a light squeeze.

Heart beginning to pound, she looked up.

“My concern is for my friend, not my patient,” he said, and slowly pulled his hand away. “Besides, parties are no fun for those that don’t feel well. Which is partially why I suggested you stay home in the first place.”

“To be fair, they’re also not very fun when you’re the only person not drinking.”

“I won’t drink either, then,” he said. “We can just sit together and talk and watch everyone else make fools of themselves.”

Madeline laughed. “Okay. That sounds good. As long as I’m not taking you away from anything else.” _Or anyone._

“You won’t be, I promise.”

“Alright, well… I guess I’ll get out of your hair,” she said, pushing the door open. “See you then?”

“See you then,” he replied.

Madeline left, still feeling the gentle weight of Harvey’s hand on her shoulder.


	15. Not a Date

When Madeline made it back to the farm, she called out for her mother.

There was no answer.

 _Still recovering,_ she supposed.

Her mother had been doing that a lot lately. Recovering. Resting. Whatever it was. Madeline didn’t know exactly what happened inside the void that took her mother following every attempt to break through the barrier surrounding Stardew Farm. All she knew was that her mother went there feeling zapped of all her energy and came back reinvigorated. Stronger, even.

Madeline also knew that the more “practice sessions” —as they called it—her mother did, the longer her recovery period lasted. What previously took only a few hours now took the better part of a day. There were times, even, that Madeline wouldn’t hear from her mother until the following morning as she’d fall asleep before she returned.

Based on the rate of progress, both mother and daughter figured it wouldn’t be much longer before Elizabeth would break completely through. A week. Maybe even less.

Elizabeth was delighted.  
  
Madeline, not so much.

She tried not to be so negative. Her mother was optimistic; practically euphoric if the tone of her voice was any clue. Just as Elizabeth was in life, so was she in the afterlife. If _she—_ the one who was actually going through this experience—wasn’t worried, why should Madeline be?

But with each passing day, a sense of unease knotted heavier in Madeline’s chest. With each hour of silence on the farm, a terrifying thought began to swirl darkly in her head.

What if, when her mother finally made it through the barrier, she disappeared? And not just for a lengthy amount of time; what if it made her disappear for good?

A second death.

It was enough to make Madeline sick.

So, she did her best to shut it out. To be like her mother as she’d strived to do her entire life, and think solely on the positive outcomes. Soon, Elizabeth would be able to see people and places she hadn’t seen for longer than Madeline had been alive. She might even be able to travel back home to Zuzu City with Madeline and see her husband in the flesh instead of through pictures and videos her daughter took for her.

Everything would be okay! No need to worry.

After setting Buzz up for the evening in the cabin, Madeline gathered her shower supplies and drove to the hot spring.

A nice, long, steamy shower was just what she’d needed to relax after such a long day. Aside from finally being free of the dirt and sweat she’d accumulated, the tension in her muscles had melted away, and with that, her headache.

Thank Yoba for that.

Before long, she returned home feeling loads better, albeit a little sweaty. Nothing the fan in her room couldn’t fix.

She switched it on, and began to dig through her dresser drawers in an attempt to find something worth wearing to an anniversary party, but found her options were very limited. 

She sighed.

Of course they were.

When preparing to move to Stardew Valley, Madeline hadn’t considered anything but clothes she could work in or wear on a day-to-day basis. T-shirts, tank tops, one or two button-ups, jeans, shorts, sweatpants, yoga pants. No slacks, no blouses, and certainly no dresses.

In the end, she decided on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a breezy, black, daisy print button-up and put them on. As she rolled her shirt sleeves up to her elbows, she was vaguely reminded how Harvey’s arms looked with _his_ sleeves rolled up. Kind of thick, with an attractive mass of dark brown hair covering them.

Without even thinking, Madeline closed her eyes—bringing the image to life in the blackness behind her lids—and quickly felt herself growing warm despite the fan pointed directly at her face.

Her eyes snapped open, and she felt ashamed.

Moving to her mirror, she distracted herself by continuing to get ready. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, sighing in relief at the gust of cool air from the fan that hit her sweaty neck. She applied brown eyeliner and waterproof mascara, determining that it was too hot to do a full face of makeup, and sprayed on a little jasmine perfume before giving herself a final look.

Everything seemed to be in order. She wasn’t dressed as nicely as she’d’ve liked, but it would do.

Madeline turned to leave, but as she did so, she caught another glance of her bare arms in the mirror. Once again, the image of Harvey’s own arms invaded her thoughts. They’d made him look rather studly, she only just now realized. A startling divergence from his usual prim and proper appearance. His face was always pretty much immaculate—smooth chin and jaw with a perfectly groomed handlebar mustache. But the almost wild, dark hair on his arms displayed a different side of him, one she’d never seen before. Even outside of the clinic, he wore his trademark long-sleeved white button ups, so she’d never even had the chance to witness what lay beneath.

A tingling warmth—even hotter than what she’d felt on her face and neck—spread slowly throughout her belly as she stood there, wondering what the other, more hidden parts of his body looked like. Was his chest just as hairy? His stomach?

Biting her lip, Madeline quickly unrolled her sleeves and buttoned them around her wrists.

What was she doing, thinking about him like that, all alone in her bedroom? What was she doing thinking about him like that, period? Sure, he had looked damned good sitting there, and she could have easily watched him for as long as it took him to notice her, but it was wrong. They were friends. _Only_ friends. And since that’s all she wanted from him, she shouldn’t be standing around her room mentally undressing him.

She left then, stopping by the couch to give Buzz a kiss on the top of his furry head, and spent the drive to town hoping that when she saw Harvey, he wouldn’t have his sleeves rolled up.

* * *

Madeline was more than a little surprised to see the sheer amount of vehicles parked outside of the saloon, extending far into the cobblestone square which was serving as an impromptu parking lot.

Anniversary party and regular out-of-towners aside, there seemed to be far too many people for the little building, even for a Friday night.

Had Robin and Demitrius invited more than just the residents of Pelican Town, or was something else going on that night?

Entering the saloon directly behind an unfamiliar man, Madeline found it was the latter.

A tacky, handmade banner reading _Harold’s Bachelor Party_ adorned with a crudely sharpied image of a curvaceous woman hugging a pole was hung in the leftmost corner. Beneath it gathered a large group of men who greeted the stranger ahead of Madeline with a raucous cheer, and chucked an unopened can of beer his way.

Caught by surprise, the man failed to catch it. The can fumbled out of his grasp and crashed to the floor; popping open near Madeline’s feet and sputtering bronze foamy liquid on the hardwood.

The bachelor party roared with laughter at their friend’s failure.

“Barkeep!” one of them yelled over their shoulder. “There’s a spill over here!”

Feeling both disgusted at the men’s terrible behavior and sympathy for Gus who really could do nothing more than clean up a high-paying patron’s mess, Madeline shot an unnoticed glare at the group before picking up the can and tossing it in a nearby bin.

“Thanks,” Gus said gruffly, slapping a mop on the floor.

She gave him a tight smile, then made her way to the opposite side of the saloon where it seemed the anniversary party was taking place.

She waved and smiled at those who acknowledged her while simultaneously keeping an eye out for Harvey, but found no sign of him. Not at the overcrowded bar, not in the middle of the room where several couples including Robin and Demetrius danced, nor at any of the tables situated along the wall.

Truth be told, she was a little relieved. Madeline wanted to spend the evening in Harvey’s company, for sure, but she wasn’t quite ready to face him after the thoughts she’d had. Normally when spending time with him, her thoughts would occasionally stray in a more innocent direction, like how cute his smile was, or how tall he was, or how green his eyes were behind his thick glasses. Never before had she thought of him so indecently—it was throwing her for a loop. And while she knew there was technically nothing wrong with her having those kinds of thoughts about someone she was attracted to, it still filled her with guilt. He was just so _nice_ to her. It made her feel like some sort of degenerate. How would she be able to look him in the eye after wondering what he looked like under his clothes? Yoba, what if somehow, he’d be able to tell?

She’d just have to ignore her feelings. She knew how, she’d done it for years with Brian. Being lifelong friends, Brian had very much been in tune with Madeline’s feelings, and vice versa. So when she started to realize she had fallen in love with him, she knew she had to do something or else he would notice. The last thing she wanted was to ruin their friendship. Not that it really mattered in the end anyway. Their friendship was over.

Now there was Harvey.

It was an odd feeling. Ever since her fallout with Brian, she didn’t think she would be able to feel _anything_ for anyone for a very long time. He’d had her heart in some way or another for years. But now, suddenly, she found herself with a schoolgirl crush on the biggest airplane nerd she’d ever met before in her life and knew if she didn’t get a handle on her thoughts and emotions right away, she’d fall into a tailspin. Even if there was a chance of Harvey reciprocating her feelings, she was not willing to risk another friendship over a fluttering in her heart and a warmth in her belly.

Besides, like she told herself when she first realized she even _liked_ Harvey, she didn’t have time for that kind of thing.

She could do this.

Madeline gave the room another glance, wondering what to do while she waited for Harvey, when her gaze fell upon Maru. Maru sat alone at one of the tables, lazily scrolling through her phone while sipping from a giant tumbler through a straw.

A memory flashed through Madeline’s mind of smirks and blushes, but she shoved them aside and approached the table.

“Is it okay if I join you for a bit?” she asked her.

Maru broke her attention from her phone and smiled widely, flashing teeth. “Yeah, sure, of course!”

As Madeline sat down, Maru said, “Wow, you clean up well! I really like that shirt.”

“Thanks! I didn’t really have anything nicer to wear, so I hope this is alright.”

“Oh, no, it’s great! I mean, you’re probably the nicest dressed person here,” Maru said, motioning to the room.

Madeline glanced around. She hadn’t noticed it before, as her mind was really only focused on looking for one person in particular, but Maru was right. Most of the townsfolk were dressed rather casually. Even Maru herself was just wearing a purple t-shirt and overalls.

All that digging through her drawers for nothing.

“You look like you’re feeling better. I guess your headache is gone?”

“Yeah, thank Yoba. It was starting to make me feel a little sick.”

Maru gave a sympathetic grimace. “Well, that’s good. You didn’t seem so hot at the clinic, so I was a little worried.” She lowered her eyes to her drink. “Harvey must’ve taken good care of you.”

There was something weird in Maru’s tone, something Madeline couldn’t quite put a finger on, and for a long moment, she didn’t know how to respond. Eventually, she just shrugged a shoulder, saying, “Not really. I mean, he had me take the medicine there. After you left.”

Maru hummed in contemplation. “You guys talk about anything interesting?”

“Uh, no, not really. He just suggested I stay home.”

Maru dipped her head to take a drink, and to Madeline’s utter confusion, _rolled her eyes._ It was hardly noticeable, but she swore she saw it. And it kind of stung. Had Madeline said something wrong? Usually Maru was never anything but pleasant, but to roll her eyes…

“I hope that’s not alcohol,” a familiar voice said beside them.

The two young women both looked up to see Robin, face flushed red and sweaty from dancing.

This time Maru didn’t bother to hide her eyerolling. “Of course it’s not.” She held it up and gestured to it as if to make a point, then peered around her mother. “Where’s dad?”

“He went to the bathroom. And watch yourself, missy. This is a special day for me, I don’t need any attitude. I get enough from your brother.” The words Robin spoke sounded harsh, but didn’t come across that way due to a slight slur in her speech.

Robin then turned her attention to Madeline. “Keep an eye on her for me, please. Make sure she stays sober. She’s supposed to be our designated driver tonight.”

“Come on, mom,” Maru said. “You know I don’t drink around Penny.”

“Oh, right, right, she’s coming. I forgot. Sweet girl.” Robin reached down and grabbed a half-empty pint off the table and drained the last of it, her eyes meeting Madeline’s and widening at her final swallow. With a gasp, she slammed the glass back down. “Shit, where’s my head at? I haven’t even thanked you for coming!”

Madeline laughed. “It’s alright.”

“You been here very long?”

“Just a few minutes.”

“Well go ahead and get yourself whatever you want to drink. It’s on me.”

“Oh. Um. Thanks, but I’m not drinking tonight.”

Robin looked surprised. “Is it because you don’t have anyone to take you home? I’m sure Maru wouldn’t mind.”

Maru smiled and nodded in agreement.

“No, it’s not that, it’s uh…” Madeline faltered, rubbing the back of her neck. She always felt a little awkward admitting to her non-drinking habit because she was, without fail, always questioned about it.

She cleared her throat and continued. “I just don’t drink.”

Robin raised her eyebrows. “Well, soda or juice then, just let Gus know I said to put it on my tab.” Reaching down to pour herself another glass from a pitcher, she gave Madeline a nod. “I mean it. Anything you want.”

“Thanks,” Madeline said. “And happy anniversary, by the way.”

“Thank you, sweetie.” Robin gave Madeline a hug before taking several deep, long drinks. At that point, Demetrius had returned, so Robin left to continue dancing. How she had the energy to dance non-stop after a long day of carpentering, Madeline had no clue.

Behind her, the bell tinkled at the opening of the saloon door and Madeline twisted in her seat to see yet another stranger enter the saloon. Again, the group of men cheered, and again, a can of beer was hurled. This man caught it.

She was about to turn back around when another figure came through the doorway, and she choked on a gasp when she saw it was Harvey. Whipping around, Madeline tried her best to compose herself, relieved that Maru didn’t seem to notice the way she was taking deep breaths in an effort to calm her pulse. One that beat furiously at the sight of what Harvey was wearing.

She’d only seen him for a split second, but she was sure of it.

Short sleeves.

A smart choice, considering how hot it’d been lately, but damn it, why _tonight of all nights?_

“Oh, look, it’s Harvey. I’m going to invite him over,” Maru said. “Harvey! Over here!”

When Harvey approached them, it took Madeline everything not to let her gaze linger on his bare arms on her way to look him in the face. She knew if she did, her cheeks would grow even redder than they no doubt already were, and with how scrambled her brain felt in his presence, she wouldn’t be able to come up with a good excuse if asked about it.

“Want to join us?” she heard Maru say. “There’s plenty of room. I don’t think mom or dad will be sitting down any time soon, and Penny isn’t supposed to be here for a bit.”

Harvey glanced at Madeline. “Thanks for the offer, but Madeline and I actually had plans.”

“Oh, really? A date, perhaps?”

“No!” he said sharply, and Madeline flinched, looking away—her previous feelings dissipating in an instant.

Maru burst out laughing, raising her hands defensively. “Kidding, kidding! You guys go have fun, talk about aircraft or whatever.”

Madeline wasn’t even sure if she was in the mood to talk to Harvey at that point. His quick, severe answer felt almost offensive, as if the idea of being on a date with her was repulsive. But since she was trying to ignore the way she felt, she stood, giving Maru a smile and wave, and stepped away with Harvey.

“Where should we sit?” he questioned.

The two of them glanced around at the packed saloon, trying to find any spot they could but found it nearly impossible. Every seat, every table in the entire building seemed to be occupied.

Every one except a tiny table across the saloon, near the bachelor party. Shoved into a corner, the only available option. The men nearby were rowdy and obnoxious, but it wasn’t like there was any other choice.

For a while after they sat down, the two remained silent. Madeline didn’t really know what to say as she was still experiencing the turmoil of his response to Maru, and it seemed like Harvey didn’t know what to say either. They just sat awkwardly until Harvey took a sharp breath and smiled. “You look better.”

“I feel better.”

“I’m glad.”

More silence.

It wasn’t often she and Harvey were at a lack of what to talk about. Usually conversation between the two flowed quite easily, even if it was mostly about planes and other things related to the topic.

Madeline felt weird. She felt weird about the silence, and about the way he’d said “no”. She felt weird that she couldn’t stop thinking about his stupidly attractive hairy arms, and she especially felt weird that she couldn’t stop thinking about the look he and Maru had shared earlier even though Madeline was the one he’d chosen to spend the evening with.

“What’s on your mind?”

Madeline started, jolted from her thoughts. Scrambling for an answer, she blurted out the first reasonable topic that came up. “I was just thinking about my new truck.”

Harvey raised his eyebrows. “Your new truck? I didn’t know you had one.”

“I don’t. Well, not yet. I just found someone selling one today. I’m going to meet with them on Wednesday to pick it up.”

“Oh, that’s great,” he said. “It will make delivering to Pierre’s a lot easier, I imagine.”

“That’s what I got it for. I just hope I can drive it alright. I’ve never driven a truck before. City girl and all that,” she said, forcing an awkward smile.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine. You seem to take to things pretty well. Like the farming,” Harvey smiled in return. It was soft, and kind, and transformed Madeline’s stiff smile into a genuine one.

“Thanks. It’s been getting to be a lot of work lately, though.”

“I can tell. It seems like your visits aren’t as long as they used to be.”

Madeline pressed her lips together. Did that mean something? Was he timing their visits?

 _Stop it,_ she told herself. _Stop getting your hopes up. You have no time for that, remember?_

“Well, unfortunately, it might get to a point where I actually won’t get to visit much at all anymore,” she said. “All that farmland and me, it’s going to be a lot of work.”

“Then I guess we’ll have to meet up like this every once in a while.”

Madeline couldn’t stop herself from flushing. “Um, yeah. Sure. Sounds like a plan.”

At that moment, Gus came nearby toting a tray of drinks for the adjacent table. After setting it down, he noticed the two and approached them, looking surprised.

“I didn’t know you two knew each other,” Gus said.

“We ran into each other in Zuzu City some time ago,” Harvey said. “Found out we had a common interest.”

“You don’t say?” Gus smiled slyly. “It wouldn’t be that little plane hobby of yours, would it?”

Harvey nodded. “Something like that.”

“Well, it’s nice to see our good doctor finally getting on with someone,” Gus said, then looked to Madeline. “Don’t really ever see him chatting with people at events like this. Your mom was always good at getting people out of their shells too. Maybe you can convince him to get himself a girlfriend before he’s forty!” He barked out a laugh, and Harvey grew red, clearly embarrassed. Noticing it, Gus clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, I don’t mean anything by it, doc. Can I get you two anything while I’m here?”

“Water,” Harvey said, his voice tight.

“And you, sweetheart?”

“Same, please.” Regardless of Robin offering to pay for Madeline’s drinks, she didn’t want to take advantage of it.

“I’ll be back with them in a second.”

Not but a moment after Gus left, Madeline leaned forward slightly onto the table. “Do you really not talk to people?” she questioned. Harvey was so kind, and it had been so easy to fall into friendship with him that it was hard to believe he didn’t communicate with the rest of the town.

“Ah, no. I tend to keep to myself at these types of events.”

“What about Maru?”

Harvey's brow furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you talk to her? I mean, you two seem kind of close.”

“Not really,” he said. “We’re friendly, but we don’t really communicate much at all outside of work.”  
  
Harvey’s admission came as a bit of relief, even though Madeline didn’t want it to. It shouldn’t matter that he wasn’t as close to Maru as Madeline had thought. She’d told herself several times already she didn’t want anything to do with him romantically, so it was really none of her concern who he was close to.

Soon, Gus arrived with their drinks, and after a few more minutes of awkward, stilted conversation, they finally fell into their regular groove. For some time, Madeline was able to forget all about Maru’s weird reaction from earlier and the look she and Harvey had shared that stayed in the forefront of her mind like a bitter taste on the tongue. She forgot about Harvey’s arms. The only thing there was her, Harvey, some food, and their ice cold drinks which Gus was somehow managing to keep filled on top of serving everyone else in the saloon.

Madeline dipped a fry into ketchup and listened eagerly while Harvey summarized a movie McGuirk had suggested to him.   
  
“I didn’t even know you guys had exchanged numbers,” she said after he’d finished, astonished. “Wait, did you save his name as Connor or McGuirk?”

“McGuirk. That’s all I ever hear you call him by, so that’s what I’m used to.”

“Yeah, sorry, it’s some sort of dumb inside joke.”

“I figured, but I wasn’t going to pry.”

Fiddling with the checkered paper in her fry basket, Madeline gave a small smile. “I’m glad you guys are getting along well. To be honest, I was kind of afraid they would scare you off. I mean, you see what they’re like.”  
  
She looked up to see Harvey pressing his lips together in an attempt to hold back a smile of his own. “They’re something else,” he said, nodding slowly. “But it’s nice to have people I can talk to about my biggest interest for the first time in my life. I’m including you, of course.”

“Glad to be of service,” she responded, positively beaming.

The two locked eyes, and Madeline’s heart skipped a beat. The way he looked at her, his lips now upturned in the gentlest smile made it nearly impossible to keep her emotions at bay. If he kept it up, that tailspin she was so afraid of would happen a lot sooner than she expected.

Yoba, why was it so difficult to resist him? She had a whole history with Brian, but ignoring her deeper feelings for _him_ had been a cakewalk compared to whatever the hell was going on with Harvey. Harvey was a bulldozer, demolishing her defensive walls with a handsome smile and striking green eyes.

Those eyes.

They were part of what made her agree to have a check-up with him in the first place, even though all she’d wanted that day was to get registered in case of an emergency. She’d had no real intention of seeing him at all, let alone as often as they met now. But somehow, he’d dragged her in. Like herself, he must have been born with a little magic of his own.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Madeline heard Gus say on her right, “but could I get you two to do me a big favor?”

Reluctantly tearing her gaze from Harvey, Madeline turned her attention to Gus. He looked worn-down, dabbing the sweat off his forehead with a damp dish towel before flipping it onto his shoulder.

“Um, sure, how can we help?”

“Could I get you to go grab the champagne bucket from the storeroom? I’m running like a chicken with its head cut off here, and since you two are completely sober, I trust you can get it without a problem. Should be a lot easier for two people to carry it instead of just me, anyway. It’s already got the ice and all the bottles in it so you don’t have to worry about filling it.”

“Of course,” Madeline said, and watched Gus unclip a thick keyring crammed with keys from his belt, fumbling through them until he found one with a dab of blue paint on it.

Someone at the counter began calling for him, and he nodded in their direction. “Be with you in a moment!” He held out the keys with a tired smile, and Madeline took them. “I appreciate it,” he said. “Just drop the bucket off with Robin and bring the keys back to me when you’re done. And don’t forget to lock it back!”

Gus shuffled off, and together, Madeline and Harvey made their way to the storeroom, but were stopped by Robin halfway there. Much more drunk than earlier, she grabbed Madeline by the shoulders, swaying slightly.

“Where’ve you _been?”_ she said with a frown. “I haven’t seen you all night!”   
  
Madeline opened her mouth to answer, but Robin pressed her finger to Madeline’s lips, silencing her. “Doesn’t matter. I juss wanted to tell ya that we’re boutta make a toast and cut some cake. Juss waitin’ on the champagne.”

“Oh, well Gus just asked us to get it,” Madeline mumbled around Robin’s finger. “We were on our way now.”

“Great!” Robin removed her finger with a huge smile and began to walk away but turned back suddenly, losing her balance. Sharing an amused glance with Madeline, Harvey steadied her and offered to walk her back to her seat.

“No, no, I got it,” she said. “Ya seen Maru by any chance?”  
  
Both Madeline and Harvey shook their heads, and Robin groaned. “Well if you do, let her know it’s time fer the toast, ‘kay?”

“We’ll keep an eye out,” Harvey said. “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”

“I said I got it!” Robin insisted, and stumbled off, plopping heavily onto the seat beside her husband at the table Madeline had last seen Maru at.

It wasn’t much further to the storeroom, but Madeline glanced around for Maru all the same, even checking the bathroom before giving Harvey a shrug.

“She’s not in there.”

“Maybe she’s outside,” Harvey said.

“Maybe.” Approaching the storeroom, Madeline slid the key into the lock, turned it, and pushed open the door. The fluorescent lights from the hallway spilled into the room, revealing two partially undressed women on the storeroom floor who yelped and scrambled into an upright position, covering the exposed parts of their bodies with the beige tablecloth they were sitting on.

Gasping, Madeline blurted out an apology and slammed the door shut.

So. That’s where Maru was.

“I—I didn’t mean to—oh _yoba,_ this is so embarrassing.” Madeline raised her hands to her reddening cheeks.

Moments later, the door opened again and Penny burst through, tears in her eyes, staring at the ground as she rushed past Madeline and Harvey. Right on her tail was Maru.

“I’m so sorry!” Madeline said.

“It’s fine, just—please don’t tell anyone,” Maru begged as she passed.  
  
Once they were out of sight, Madeline sighed and leaned against the wall, putting her face in her hands. She’d never caught anyone in the act before. If she was this embarrassed, she could only imagine how they must feel. And for Maru to beg them not to tell anyone…

Groaning, Madeline pulled her hands down her face, and glanced at Harvey whose mouth was agape and eyes wide in shock. Makes sense that he would be, seeing his employee in such a compromising position. Unless, of course, there was another reason he looked so taken aback.

Clearly, Maru was already _very_ interested in someone, but that still didn’t rule out the possibility of Harvey being interested in her. If that was the case, what must he be thinking?

“That was, um, something.” Madeline said.

Harvey met her gaze, taken out of whatever world he was in. “Let’s get the champagne.”

Ignoring the tablecloth on the floor, they grabbed the oversized bucket and together, carried it to Robin’s table.

After the toast and cutting of cake, both of which Maru and Penny were absent for, Madeline and Harvey went back to their table, with neither a glass of champagne nor cake. Madeline’s stomach was too twisted up to eat.

Just like the beginning of the evening, they sat in silence until Harvey finally spoke. “I had no idea,” he said.

“That she was with someone?”

“That she liked women.”

“Oh.”

Was that disappointment in his tone? Yoba, why did Madeline _care_ so much? The night was turning out to be a roller coaster. First she discovered new feelings about Harvey, then told herself to ignore them, only to completely fail at that. She just wanted a decent night out talking to her new friend, not this new cacophony of emotions crashing down on her.

It was becoming too much to handle.  
  
“I think I’m gonna head home,” Madeline said.

“What? Why? Are you alright?”

“I’m just tired.” She stood, giving a reassuring smile.

Harvey gazed up at her. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

Tuesday morning, Maru could hardly look Harvey in the eye.  
  
Though he understood why that was, he knew _the situation_ would need to be addressed. It wouldn’t do to have his employee avoid him for an indeterminate amount of time. Plus, he wanted to assure her that her secret was safe with him, so as she reached under the front counter to turn on the computer, he cleared his throat to draw her attention.

She stiffened, and hesitantly turned her head to look at him.

“I think we need to talk.”

For a long moment the only sound in the clinic was the whirring of the computer booting up. But then Maru let out a loud breath, and she straightened. “Okay.”

“I want you to know,” Harvey said, slipping into his doctor tone, “that I haven’t, nor will I tell anyone what I saw the other day. I’m sure Madeline won’t either.”

Maru’s cheeks flushed. “I know.”  
  
He frowned. “Are you okay? Is _Penny_ okay?”

“We’re fine. We—” she shut her eyes briefly and took another deep breath. “We’re thinking about coming out. Soon.”

“You really don’t have to. Just because we came across you doesn’t mean you have to rush. Take your time.”

“It _is_ time. I think. We’ve been together for a while, and we were eventually bound to get found out anyway. I’m just glad it was you guys and not, like, Mayor Lewis or whatever.”   
  
Harvey nodded, understanding. “How long have you been together?”

A small smile came to Maru’s face. “Since right before the Feast of the Winter Star. But we’ve liked each other for a lot longer.”

“I see. I had no idea.”

“Well. Now you do.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, now I do. I’m really happy for you two.”   
  
The words surprised him the moment they left his lips. He really _was_ happy for her. A month ago or so he might have felt somewhat downtrodden, even though he’d never had any intention of ever making a move on her, but there was none of that now. Awkwardness, sure—finding her in such a state of undress outside of a clinical setting. He’d been shocked. But the idea of Maru with Penny seemed so natural. They spent a lot of their free time together, and really seemed to enjoy each other’s company. There was no jealousy in his heart. When had this change occurred? And why?   
  
“Thanks.” Maru smirked. “I just hope we didn’t ruin your date.”

Harvey narrowed his eyes. “I told you, it wasn’t a date.”

“Sure about that? She was dressed nicely, you were dressed nicely, and you were all alone in that little corner—”

“You know, you said you wouldn’t tease me about this anymore, but you haven’t stopped at all. Every single time you see us together, you have some little comment to make or give me some kind of look.”

“Because you guys have been getting close! She’s only lived here for a few months, but you’ve already communicated with her more than anyone else in your two years here, even me! That has to mean something.”

“It doesn’t!” Harvey said earnestly. “Not really. Just that we get along and that she has more in common with me than the others here. Besides, she’s still my patient in the end.”

“That’s funny,” Maru mumbled, rolling her eyes. “I never see her come in for appointments.”

“She came in once.”

“Oh, big deal. You’re being stubborn for no reason.”

Harvey gaped, and shook his head. “How on earth did you end up turning this discussion around on me?”

Maru gave a cocky smile. “Just a talent of mine.”

Once upon a time, such a smile would have sent Harvey’s heart racing. Now, there was nothing but mild frustration and amusement.

“Hey, do you mind if I go by the saloon real quick and grab something?” Maru said, changing the subject. “I didn’t eat breakfast today. I was, uh, a little too nervous.”  
  
“Go ahead. We don’t have any appointments until after lunch. I’ll just be in my office.” He held the double doors open for her to pass through, and as she did, she paused and smiled softly.

“Thanks, Harvey. I mean it.”

He nodded. “Anytime.”

“Your shoe is untied, by the way.”

“Oh.” He looked down. “It sure is.”

She snorted. “See ya later.”

Stepping further into the hallway, Harvey let the door swing shut behind him and bent to tie his shoe. As he tightened the laces, he heard a scuffle and two voices speaking at the clinic door.

“Oop—I’m sorry!” Madeline’s voice. Harvey’s chest tightened.

“No, it’s okay! I’ll just squeeze past you. Harvey’s in his office.”

“Actually, I’m here to see you. Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Harvey stood and put his back to the wall next to the double doors. He knew he shouldn’t eavesdrop, but he was curious as to what Madeline needed to see Maru for. As far as he knew, the two weren’t very well acquainted.

“I just wanted to apologize for bursting in on you the other day,” Madeline said.

“It wasn’t your fault. We shouldn’t have been in there. I mean, I had to pick the lock to even get us in there.”

“Still. Penny looked really upset, and I felt bad. I just wanted to let you know that I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t.”

“Harvey said you wouldn’t. Seems like he’s gotten to know you quite well.”

 _Come on, Maru._ Harvey groaned internally.

Madeline laughed nervously. “Um. Well anyway, I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you guys are alright.”

“We’re good. I actually just got done telling Harvey that we’re thinking about coming out soon.”

“Really? That’s great! When?”

“At the Flower Dance, I think. I’ve wanted to dance with her there for the past few years but, well. You know.”

“Aw, that’s kind of romantic.”

Maru laughed. “Yeah, I can be a little bit of a cheese ball sometimes. Will you be going?”

“To the Flower Dance?” A pause. “I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t really have anything nice to wear, though.”

“My mom and I are going dress shopping tomorrow if you wanna come with.”

“Oh, I can’t tomorrow. I’m going to Pea Ridge to pick up my new truck.”

“We can shop in Pea Ridge! Besides, you’ll need someone to drive your car back, right? Or you could just ride with us there.”

“I was going to take the bus there, but yeah, sure, that sounds a lot better. If it’s not a problem.”

“Not at all!”

When the two began to discuss details, Harvey retreated to his office.  
  
The Flower Dance.

An old, Pelican Town tradition meant to celebrate the end of spring, where the flowers in a specific clearing bloomed the biggest. With the celebration also being rooted in fertility, the main dance itself usually involved young, single people. As Harvey never had anyone to dance with, he’d sat out the last two years, watching the others couple up to perform a basic waltz in a field of flowers.

It wasn’t anything that he’d cared about before, but now, strangely, he felt a spark of interest. He’d known how to waltz since he was a child, and he had no shortage of appropriate clothing. But most importantly, this time, he actually had a possible dance partner. Perhaps, if Madeline was willing, they could participate—together. Like Maru said, he’d gotten to know her more than anyone else in town.  
  
He wondered what kind of dress she would pick out. No matter what, it was sure to look nice on her. Everything seemed to flatter her. Even when she entered his office the other evening dripping with sweat and covered in dirt, she’d looked somewhat charming instead of slovenly.

Leaning back in his chair, he smiled behind his hand while reflecting on how self-conscious she’d looked. Squeezing her arms against her sides as if it would disguise the massive wet spots at her pits. A rosy flush appearing beneath a smear of dirt on her cheeks. 

It was cute. If Madeline weren’t his patient…

Harvey’s stomach dropped, his smile faltering.

_If she weren’t my patient, I’d ask her out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time! Thanks for reading. :)


	16. Flame

_ You look beautiful. _

In front of her mirror, Madeline twisted from side to side, watching the sway of her dress. It was quite pretty—white, with long lace sleeves and a scooped neckline that revealed her collarbones, directly beneath which sat a black and grey jasmine flower tattoo she’d gotten on her twentieth birthday. Stopping just above her knees, the dress had lace trimming in the same pattern as the sleeves.

“You think so?”

_ I know so. That girl—Maru, was it? She has good taste. _

Madeline smoothed down the front of her dress. “I don’t know, you don’t think it’s too…”

_ Too what? _

“Like, fancy? Like it should be for a wedding or something?”

Elizabeth laughed.  _ Why are you so anxious? _

“I’m not anxious!”

_ Sure, you’ve asked me a million times if you look okay or if the dress is too short or if you’re wearing too much makeup or if your hair looks nice from the back because you’re not anxious. _

“I just don’t want to stick out, that’s all.”

_ But don’t you want to stick out? For Harvey? _

Madeline watched a flush come to her cheeks in the mirror. Somewhere beside her, her mother laughed again.

_ Sweetheart, you’ve got it bad. _

“I do not! I don’t have anything!”

_ You can say that all you want, but I know that look. I had the same one around the time I first met your dad. _

“Well this is different. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

_ Neither was I. _

Clenching her fists, Madeline dropped her gaze to the top of the dresser.

_ Why are you so dead set on denying your feelings? _

“Because I don’t know how much longer you’ll be around!” she blurted, raising her eyes to the mirror. Tears began to blur her vision, but she blinked them back. “Whatever is letting us talk to each other like this might not last forever, so I don’t want to waste the time we have by going off to try and get laid!”

It was quiet for a while, and Madeline, afraid she had upset her mother, uttered a quiet apology.

_ You have nothing to be sorry for, _ Elizabeth said softly. Madeline felt a warmth come over her, as if her mother was hugging her. It was comforting, almost as good as the real thing.  _ I just didn’t get to see much of your dating life when I was… alive. So seeing you blushing and crushing over someone, I wanted to tease you a little. And root you on. I didn’t mean to make you upset. _

“It’s okay, I was overreacting. I’m sure everything will be okay.” Madeline didn’t completely believe her own words, but if she said them enough, maybe she’d eventually come to.

_ Well, there’s no way to know that for sure. Regardless, the last thing I want is to get in the way of your happiness. I love that you want to spend time with me. I really do. But if it means you have to give up things that you want to do, or  _ people _ that you want to do, _ Elizabeth added, pulling a smile out of Madeline,  _ then I don’t want it. My biggest wish in life and now in death was and is to see you happy. Please remember that. _

Madeline nodded. “Okay.”

_ Good. Now finish getting ready. You don’t want to be late! _

After giving herself one more glance in the mirror, Madeline brought Buzz inside and finally left for the Flower Dance.

On the way, she thought about what her mother had said, about not wanting Madeline to give up the things she wanted to do. She remembered her mother saying something similar a couple weeks after they discovered they could talk to each other—when Madeline felt guilty over leaving her alone every weekend.

_ ‘You’re not abandoning me, Maddy. You’re just living life … You don’t need to avoid doing other things just because I’m stuck here.’ _

If she’d said it then, and was saying it now, then it must be true. Still, there was a nagging part of Madeline’s brain that wondered if her mother was only saying it because she wanted her daughter to be happy. That she didn’t  _ truly _ feel that way.

Would it be better to live as her mother insisted or live according to that nagging thought? As if her mother would be gone tomorrow?

She was torn both ways, but couldn’t deny being slightly more drawn to doing as she pleased. Madeline still didn’t want to ruin the friendship she had with Harvey, however, if he made the first move, she might not resist. She liked Harvey. A lot. She’d counted the growing list of reasons many times, but recently realized there was one reason in particular that had made a significant impact on her life. The more time she spent with Harvey, the less she thought about Brian. It wasn’t as painful to run into him at the airfield. In fact, the last time she saw him, she managed to give him a halfhearted smile when he greeted her which sent his eyebrows nearly flying off his head for how high he raised them.

With that in mind, would it really make sense to go against her mother’s wishes?

_ That’s it, _ Madeline determined. She wouldn’t let guilt get to her any longer. She’d do what she wanted, when she wanted, without fear of abandoning her mother.

* * *

Deep in Cindersap Forest, right near a wooden footbridge was an area clear of nature dedicated for the townsfolk to park their vehicles. Attendees of the Flower Dance were then meant to cross the footbridge and travel down a long path beside a flowing river to a clearing where the dance had supposedly taken place since its inception.

Just like the rest of Stardew Valley, the clearing was quite the sight. The grass was plush and filled with thousands of tiny pink and blue flowers. Dense forestry surrounded it on all sides that the river did not. It was like something that could be found in a romance novel—a setting where the protagonist and her hero would meet and make love in secret. Seeing the clearing, and having learned the history behind the Flower Dance from Robin, it made sense why that particular spot had been chosen. Madeline could definitely find herself getting drunk on the scenery and being swept off her feet.

In the clearing were also several buffet tables topped with pure white tablecloths and shiny chafing dishes, wooden barrels filled with varying arrangements of flowers, and an actual band. It was quite elegant, and no doubt expensive. Which led Madeline to wonder: if Pelican Town was so destitute, how could they possibly afford such an event?

The answer, it turned out, was strict budgeting.

Not a minute after her arrival, Mayor Lewis pulled Madeline aside for a talk.

“What do you think?” he said with an expectant smile. “It looks nice, doesn’t it?

“It’s beautiful,” Madeline said. “Is it like this every year?”   
  
“We try to keep it that way. But it’s been getting harder each year to pull off. We had to give up some of the other town events just so we could afford to keep celebrating this one. Like the Harvest Festival I told you about some months ago.”

“Why is this one so important?”

“I suppose it's because it’s our oldest celebration. Been around since before any of us were born. Before our grandparents were born, even. If we someday lose this, then that’s when Pelican Town will really be dead.” He gave Madeline a reassuring smile. “But if you ask me, I don’t think that’ll happen. Things have been going well lately! Come to think of it, we used to hold a luau on the beach around a month and a half from the Flower Dance. Keep up the good work, and we just might be able to swing the funds for that.”

“I’ll do my best!”

“I know you will.”

Mayor Lewis excused himself after that, off to talk to another townsperson, and Madeline turned her attention toward the buffet tables. She wasn’t quite sure if she was hungry yet, but she was definitely thirsty, and from where she was standing there seemed to be a bowl of punch among the other drinks.

It was cute, and she wanted some. When was the last time she’d had punch? At some kid’s birthday party fifteen years ago or something?

Feeling a little too excited, she grabbed a plastic cup and made to dip the ladle inside the bowl when someone spoke beside her.

“I wouldn’t drink from that if I were you.”

She turned her head to face Harvey. Somehow, he looked even more put-together than usual with his crisp blue button-up tucked neatly into his trousers and his hair combed back with not a strand out of place.

“Why not?” she said.

“The punch is usually spiked.”

Alarmed and slightly disappointed, Madeline glanced at the bowl. “What about the kids?”

“Their bowl is down there.” He pointed to a table she’d completely overlooked. A shorter one with a variety of kid-friendly snacks and drinks.

“Oh.” She set the ladle down. “Well. thanks for telling me. Though I probably would have tasted it right away.”

He smiled, then tilted his head slightly as his gaze fell upon her collarbone. “Is that real?”

She glanced down. “Yeah, I got it when I was twenty. It’s a tribute to my mom. She liked jasmine. Always smelled like it. So I decided to get a tattoo of some to, uh, keep her close to my heart,” she said, blushing at the words. “I know, it’s really corny.”

“I think it’s nice,” he said. “And it’s very well done.”

Madeline laughed. “I hope so, I paid a lot for it.”

“Do you have plans on getting any more?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it. Do you have any?”

Harvey gave a half-smile. “No. I don’t think I’m the type that would look good with tattoos.”

“What, I could totally see you with an F-100 tramp stamp!”

His eyes widened. “I hope you’re joking.”

“I don’t know, am I?” she said, her heart racing. She was flirting. She was blatantly flirting under the guise of a joke and it was thrilling.

“Well if I ever end up getting one, you’ll be the first to know.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Deciding that they would sit down to continue their conversation, Madeline got some punch from the kid’s table, Harvey poured a drink of his own, and the two settled at an empty table, sitting on opposite sides.

It was a hot day, but there was a constant light breeze which kept the heat from feeling too unbearable, coming as a relief to Madeline. The last thing she wanted was to be sweating like a pig in front of Harvey.

At some point during their talk, Harvey finished his drink and pointed to Madeline’s empty one. “I’m going to get another drink. Would you like me to get you one?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind.”

While Harvey was gone refilling their drinks, Madeline saw the moment Maru and Penny arrived and waved them over.

“Wow,” Maru said, sitting down. “With your hair up like that, the dress looks even nicer!”

Madeline smiled. “Thanks! Yours too!”

“I know,” Maru said with a cocky grin, but Penny just gave a small, nervous smile.

“And I like your hair,” Madeline said to Penny, whose red curls had baby’s breath pinned among them.

“My mom did it,” Maru said, then leaned forward. “I told my family about Penny and I last night.”

Madeline raised her eyebrows. “How did it go? I’m guessing good, but…”

“My mom said she always kind of knew. My dad had no idea but was very supportive. Aaaand my brother just said ‘congrats’ and left the room.” She laughed, and even Penny gave a small smile.

“So a success.”

“So far, yes. We’ll see how today goes.”

“Do you have a plan?”

“Not really. We just figured we’d be us. Hold hands, dance together. Kiss, if we’re brave enough. No big speech, but no holding back. If people notice, they notice, if not, then meh,” she shrugged.

Madeline nodded. “I think that sounds good. Is there anyone in town that would have a problem with it? I mean, not like it would matter.”

“Really the only person we’re worried about is her mom,” Maru said, glancing at Penny. “She’s a little… unpredictable. But everyone else, not really. The only reason we kept it hidden was because Penny was nervous. But she’s ready now.” Maru reached over to take Penny’s hand.  _ “We’re _ ready now.”

“Well, I wish you guys good luck. And I can’t wait to see you dance!”

Maru looked surprised. “Don’t  _ you _ plan on dancing?”

“I wasn’t really planning on it,” Madeline said.

Besides, who was she going to dance with? Harvey? What were the chances that he would ask her? Madeline sure as hell didn’t have the guts to ask him.

A couple minutes later, Harvey returned, balancing two plates in one hand and carrying two cups in another. One of the plates he set in front of Madeline, which had several cheeseburger sliders and lettuce, tomato, and onion on the side.

“You’re always getting burgers at the airfield,” he said, placing her cup beside the plate, “so I figured it was your favorite. I hope it’s okay.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything!” she exclaimed.

“It’s fine, it wasn’t a bother.” He sat down opposite of Maru and Penny this time, putting him to the right of Madeline. To Madeline’s embarrassment, she was completely aware of the way Maru tried to hide a smile behind her hand at Harvey’s actions.

_ ‘It doesn’t mean anything!’  _ she wanted to say.  _ ‘He was just being nice!’ _

“Did I miss anything interesting?” he said.

Maru relayed the same information to Harvey she’d given Madeline about her and Penny’s coming out, and Harvey gave his well wishes in return. For a while after that, they talked about whatever topic came to mind. Occasionally someone would leave to get food or drink, but they always returned.

But then Maru checked her phone, and turned to Penny. “It’s about time,” she said.

“Time for what?” Madeline asked.

“For the dance.”

Madeline looked toward the rear of the clearing where the band was and where she’d seen couples dance off and on for the past hour or so. “But people have been dancing this whole time…”

“This one’s just for the younger people,” Maru explained. “Meant to be some old-fashioned fertility thing but now we just do it because it’s tradition. No one told you that part?”

“Your mom said something about fertility, but she didn’t say there was a special dance.”

“Oh.” Maru blinked. “Well, that’s what this is,” she said, standing, and gave a wave. “We’ll see you guys after.”

Madeline watched in mild confusion as Maru and Penny left, hand in hand. 

A special dance for young people with roots in fertility… Madeline couldn’t decide whether that sounded like a quirky small town tradition or something that would be done in a cult. Maybe a little of both.

“Would you like to go?” Harvey asked.

“Go what?” Madeline said, distracted.

“Dance. With me.”

“Huh?” Her head snapped toward him, her heart abruptly stopping in her chest.   
  
_ Did he— _

“Do you know how to waltz?”

“I do! Know how to waltz. Military balls,” she added, nearly whispering.

Harvey had the barest of smiles on his face, but it seemed it was more out of uncertainty than discomfort. “Is that a yes?”

“Um. Yes.”

He stood, and offered his hand. Madeline took it. Her heart was going to vibrate out of her chest, but she managed to keep herself together all the way to the dancing area where all the other couples were taking their places.

All eyes were on Maru and Penny. Penny appeared as if she were going to faint, but then Maru placed a hand on her cheek and mouthed something, probably some comforting words. Madeline wished she could hear some comforting words. She felt like she was about to faint too, and the only person that was looking at her was Harvey.

A short while later, music began to play. Madeline and Harvey got into position: him placing one hand just above her waist, and her settling one on his shoulder. Clasping their other hands off to the side, they began to move, with Harvey taking the lead. It wasn’t a typical waltz, Madeline noticed. This one was slower, and the steps weren’t as wide—the movements not as pronounced. Some sort of strange, modified waltz. It took a minute but she got the hang of it, stepping light-footed across the grass. Her heart beat in time with the music, and her body was hyper aware of their closeness. Not quite touching, but far closer than they’d ever been.

“Are you alright?” Harvey asked. “Your face is quite red.”

“F-fine,” she responded, somewhat out of breath, though not from the exercise. “It’s just really hot today.”

“I suppose, a little bit. Though the breeze feels nice.”

Madeline just nodded.

A moment later, Harvey spoke again. “You’re a good dancer,” he said, but then Madeline tripped over her own feet and stepped on Harvey’s toes. “Looks like I spoke too soon,” he chuckled.

Madeline laughed along with Harvey, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry,” she said. “You’re good too. When did you learn how to waltz?”

“A nurse taught me when I was eleven or so. Back when I used to spend a lot of time at the hospital. Haven’t danced in many years, though.”

Well that explained why it didn’t feel like a typical waltz. Whoever taught him must have taken it easier on him since he was a kid.

“Is that why you asked me?” she asked

“Partly.”

Glancing away, Madeline bit her lip. “What was the other part?”

“I figured you’d be a good partner.”

“You didn’t even know I could waltz.”

“Like I said the other day, you seem to take to things pretty well. Besides, even if you couldn’t, it wouldn’t matter all too much. Look over there,” he said, nodding in the direction of Emily who was yanking a scruffy-looking guy across the grass while he flushed and tried to keep up.

Madeline laughed.

“So there was nothing to worry about,” Harvey continued. “And you  _ are _ a good partner.”

“Compared to your other partners?”

“I’ve never had any.”

She smiled at him. “Well, I’m honored to be your first.”

Harvey smiled back in response, and Madeline nervously dropped her gaze to his chest, two seconds of direct eye contact about all she could handle at the moment. The noon sun glimmered off something small and metal attached to Harvey’s tie; she tilted her head slightly to get a better look at the familiar shape.

“Oh, a biplane tie clip,” she said softly, removing her hand from his shoulder to touch it. “Cute.”

After a few seconds of checking it out, she looked back up at Harvey but was surprised to see his previous expression had totally changed. Brow furrowed, and lips turned down in a slight frown, Harvey now refused to look at her.

“Harvey?” she questioned, but he didn’t answer.

The music fell silent, the dance having drawn to an end.

“Thank you for dancing with me,” Harvey said tersely, staring off to the side, and immediately left for the exit.

Madeline watched him, utterly confused.

* * *

_ How was the dance?  _ Elizabeth questioned later that night.

Madeline, still staring at the same page she’d been staring at for ten minutes said, “Harvey danced with me.”

_ That’s great! _

“And then left right after. Practically ran away.”

_ What? Why? _

She closed her eyes, slumping into the couch. “I wish I knew.”

_ Well there must have been  _ some _ reason. _

“I don’t know.” Madeline sighed. “I played the scene over and over in my head. We were dancing, talking, everything was fine. But then I complimented his tie clip and things were weird after that.”

_ I’d say.  _ A pause.  _ Maybe he started feeling sick. _

“Maybe.”

_ Why don’t you ask him? You have his number, don’t you? Just text and ask. _

“Come on, mom, I can’t do that.”

_ Why on earth not? _

“Because if I did something wrong, then I’d just be embarrassing myself.”

_ But if you didn’t, then you’ll just be clearing the air. _

Madeline remained silent for a while. “I don’t know. Maybe… maybe I’ll ask him tomorrow. In person or something, after I drop off my harvest.”

_ I think that’s for the best. _

When Madeline decided to go to bed, she let Buzz out to go to the bathroom and stood on the porch while he sniffed around the yard. It had begun to rain, so he wasn’t too happy to be out there, and went quickly.

_ Can you keep the tv on for me tonight?  _ Elizabeth asked as Madeline toweled Buzz off.  _ I know you don’t like too much sound when you sleep, but I’m going to go out of my mind if I have to meditate or whatever all night. _

“Sure, I’ll just close my door.”

_ Thanks, sweetheart. _

Ushering Buzz into her room, she shut the door, turned her fan on, and got into bed. Buzz settled up next to her, curling his body against hers.

For a while Madeline stayed awake, staring straight at the fan as she pet Buzz, putting him to sleep.

She thought about Harvey.

It had been so out of character for him to have acted that way. He’d never been anything but kind, but today he’d acted so stiff and just  _ weird, _ and left so suddenly. If he felt sick, she felt like he would have said something, but instead the way he acted made her wonder if she’d said or done something offensive.

Was it because she said the tie clip was cute? If so, then the way he responded to it was kind of a big overreaction, and in her short time knowing him, he didn’t seem to be the type to overreact.

Her eyes fell shut. Whatever. She’d go ask him tomorrow. Hopefully there was a sound explanation and all her worries were just in her head.

* * *

Some time in the middle of the night, Madeline woke up. It was a slow type of awakening, the kind where one gradually came to their senses.

The first thing her brain registered was Buzz’s barks. Constant, with barely a breath in between.

Next, the uncomfortable heat enveloping her. It was absolutely stifling, making Madeline wonder if her fan had bit the dust.

After that, a faint, constant beeping sound, like an alarm clock.

Finally, there was the sound of a woman yelling incoherently. The tv, maybe? She’d left it on for her mother. But why was it so  _ loud? _

As she woke up bit by bit, she realized whatever it was was repeating the same word over and over.

_ Maddy! _

_ MADDY! _

Madeline jolted upright, her heart pounding furiously in her throat. Buzz, still barking, raced across her bed, tail wagging nervously.

_ Thank yoba! Maddy! You’ve got to get out of the house! _

“What?” Madeline asked dumbly.

_ There’s a fire! _

_ “What?!” _

_ A fire! Damn it, get OUT! _

“How did that happen? How—” Madeline’s mind raced, wondering how on earth that could have possibly happened. She never left any candles attended, or anything like that.  _ “How?!” _

_ The tv, the plug-in for the tv, it sparked while I was watching it and then everything started to go up! Maddy, you have GOT to get out! _

Jumping out of bed, Madeline glanced around her room in a panic. What was she supposed to do? She had nothing but an oversized t-shirt on. Should she get dressed? What should she try to save? Yoba, her mom’s pictures were in the living room! Maybe there was still a chance to get them!

As she lunged for the door, her mother cried out,  _ What are you DOING? _

“I’m trying to get your pictures! I can’t leave your pictures!”

_ It’s too late for that, you have to leave NOW! _

“I—I don’t…” Madeline began to cry. “I don’t know what to do!” The adrenaline coursing through her veins a mile a minute made her mind feel fuzzy. She felt akin to a deer staring at headlights. She knew she should get out. But she didn’t know  _ how.  _ Did all those fire drills she did as a kid mean nothing?

_ The window, sweetheart! Climb out of the window! _

Madeline turned to the window. She had closed it earlier due to the rain, but even if she were to open it, she knew it wouldn’t be big enough for her to get through smoothly. It was too small. She’d have to break it.

But with what? There was no chair in her room, no hammer, nothing really solid she could use.

Her eyes fell on her standing fan.

Maybe, if she held the pole, she could ram the window with the base.

Yanking the plug out of the wall, she picked the fan up and began to bash at the window. The old glass shattered easily, but the wood frame remained solid. Again and again she worked at it with all her strength until finally the wood broke free and fell to the ground.

With a hole big enough to climb through, Madeline grabbed the blanket off her bed and dropped it right outside the window. She’d have to drop Buzz, and she didn’t want the glass to cut him.

He was still barking when she picked him up. “It’ll be okay,” she said, her voice shaky, and, leaning out of the window, carefully released him. When he landed on the blanket she saw him stumble forward some, but otherwise he seemed alright.

It was then Madeline noticed the room filling with smoke.

_ Go, Maddy! _

Swinging her leg through the window, she sat down on the frame, grasping it on either side of her body to support her weight. As she pushed off, a shard of glass still wedged in the window sliced across her right palm and she shouted, twisting as she fell, and landed on her side on top of the soaked blanket.

_ Maddy! Are you okay? _

She wheezed, the air having been knocked out of her lungs. “I cut myself.”

_ Fuck. FUCK! How bad? Let me see! _

Sitting up, Madeline stuck her hand out, shaking all the while. It was too dark for her to tell how bad the damage was, but hearing the hiss from her mother, she knew it couldn’t’ve been good. 

_ You’re going to have to go to Harvey’s. _

Harvey. Felt like she was just thinking about Harvey. How funny that she will have to confront him like this.

Madeline pushed up from the ground with her uninjured hand. Taking slow and careful steps, she walked barefooted toward her vehicles, applying pressure to her palm in an effort to slow the bleeding. She wasn’t sure if that would do any good, but figured it would be better than nothing. How tragic would it be to be found dead of blood loss with a burnt-down house?

Buzz followed behind her, no longer barking. She wondered if he was just as terrified as she was.

When she made it to her car, she pulled the handle on the door. The handle snapped back.

“Shit,” she mumbled. “I left my keys in the house.”

She would never be able to drive her mom’s car again.

Turning on the balls of her feet, Madeline took a step to head towards her truck which she  _ knew _ had the key in it. As if she didn’t have enough problems, she stepped on a particularly sharp rock a few steps in and slipped, twisting her ankle, sending her careening to the ground.

For a long moment she stared down, the cold rain beating against her back. Then she took a deep breath.

“FUCK!” she howled, her voice cracking. “CAN I PLEASE GET A BREAK? PLEASE!”

_ Maddy… _

Wracking sobs shook Madeline’s body. Gravel was digging into her open wound, her ankle hurt, and her house was burning to a crisp behind her.  _ Why? _ Why did all of this have to happen to her?

Things were going relatively well… but now they were suddenly crashing down around her like some sick twist of fate.

It wasn’t  _ fair. _

_ Maddy, baby, you need to get up. You need to go. _

She knew she had to. But a part of her didn’t want to. Madeline wasn’t prone to falling so deep into melancholy, but it was all just so much. All of it. Still, she stood, and managed to make it to the truck without any further issues.

Buzz hopped inside to the passenger seat and shook his body, flinging droplets all over the interior of the truck. Madeline couldn’t bring herself to care. She winced as she used her hand to put the truck in reverse to pull out. The warmth of blood was painfully noticeable without the rain washing it away.

Orange filled her rear view mirror, but she didn’t look. She couldn’t.

_ It’s okay, _ her mother said calmly, as if Madeline’s life wasn’t literally falling apart.  _ We’ll figure something out. I’ll be right with you. I’ll be able to make it through this time, I know it. I know I can. _

At some point during the drive, her mother stopped talking. Whether it was because she didn’t know what to say or because Madeline’s mind was growing so fuzzy that she couldn’t focus on anything but the road, Madeline wasn’t sure. But eventually she made it, the trip having passed by in a blur.

Letting Buzz back out into the pouring rain, Madeline slammed the truck door shut and hobbled up to the clinic where she leaned on the outside wall and knocked several times. After a minute, she did it again, louder.

The door opened.

“Harvey…”

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, the very first idea I had for this fic. I wonder what's going to happen next?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	17. Patient

The clinic was quiet.

Harvey, in sweatpants and a t-shirt now dotted with blood sat hunched over on the bed opposite Madeline watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. He was tired—it was nearly three in the morning—yet he was also wide awake, his mind racing.

Hours before, at the Flower Dance, Harvey had been a nervous wreck. All too aware of his new and growing feelings for Madeline, he’d tried his best to keep himself composed in her presence. He’d done it before with Maru, so he figured it would be a cinch with Madeline.

It proved more difficult than he’d expected.

Just as he thought she would, she looked beautiful. Lacy white dress hugging her narrow frame, her dark blonde hair pulled up in a braided bun. The tattoo beneath her collarbone had been a surprise, but a welcome one. And her collarbones themselves, well. Harvey never thought he was into that part of a woman’s body, but he learned something new about himself then.

Though his emotions were running rampant, he was somehow successfully ignoring them up until she noticed his tie clip. Of all the things that would make him come undone, it was the second she touched it, so close to his body, a look of admiration on her face. All he wanted to do in that moment was tilt her chin up and kiss her.

He almost did.

With Maru, Harvey had never been tempted to do such a thing. He’d admired Maru’s looks, occasionally imagined a world in which maybe he could have gone out on a date with her, but he’d never even come close to considering kissing her.

With Madeline, he almost crossed that line, and right in front of the whole town. In fact, he probably already had just by going to that clearing, knowing how he felt, and asking her to dance.

He hated leaving her the way he did, but if he had stayed, he might have done something he’d end up regretting. No matter what Maru said, or how his brain tried to trick him, even though Madeline technically only had one little appointment with him, she was still his patient on paper. There were boundaries that needed to be maintained.

It was something he always kept in mind. It was what made it possible to work alongside Maru despite his previous minor crush on her.

So why had he slipped into wanting to kiss Madeline so easily? Was his resolve more fragile than he thought? Or did Madeline just have that much of an effect on him?

Once at home, he considered long and hard about how he should handle his friendship with her from then on out. He thought about cutting contact with her altogether to avoid further temptation, but knew he didn’t have the heart to go through with that. For obvious reasons he’d grown quite fond of her, but he’d also grown fond of her friends too. He could even venture to say that they were now also  _ his _ friends, if only but very casual ones.

In the end, he decided he would limit his interactions with her to Saturdays only, or to any other situation in which they would be surrounded by other people. No more random clinic visits. The last thing he needed at the moment was to be alone with her. It wasn’t as if he thought he’d lose all control and pounce on her like some kind of unbridled animal. He just didn’t want to slip any more than he already had.

Then, in the middle of the night, he heard banging on the door.

Suspecting it to be Marnie with her drunk and injured nephew in her passenger seat, he mentally prepared himself to have to mop up vomit, only to be taken completely off guard when he saw Madeline at the door.

Her eyes half glazed over, she mumbled his name and promptly fainted. Harvey only just barely caught her. The oversized shirt she wore was soaked with rain and streaked with blood. Buzz paced anxiously beside her, his fur matted and dripping wet as well.

Holding up Madeline’s body, he called Buzz inside before carrying her through the clinic to one of the patient beds.

Right away he spied a laceration on her right palm, but before he could work on it, he needed to make sure that was the extent of her injuries. From a nearby medcart he pulled trauma shears, and cut her shirt down the middle, peeling the soaking fabric off her body and tossed it across the room.

She wore nothing underneath.

A quick examination proved that other than a slight scrape on one of her knees, the only injury she seemed to be suffering from was the laceration. After quickly toweling her dry and snapping on a gown, he steadied her hand to look it over.

Whatever had caused the injury had given her a cut deep and long enough to need stitches, but not enough to warrant surgery.

He gathered the required equipment, washed and gloved his hands, then got to work. Madeline remained unconscious during the ordeal, but he still administered a local anesthetic. When all was said and done, he checked her blood pressure, and was relieved to find it within normal range.

Then he cleaned up, finally having the time to wonder what on earth had happened to result in a cut like that in the middle of the night. Perhaps an accident on the way to or from her outhouse? No, surely she would have been wearing shoes and carrying an umbrella.

Picking up her wet and ruined shirt, it dawned on Harvey that he’d seen her naked. Hours after telling himself that he needed to lessen his time with her, he ended up in a position where he had to cut off her shirt and dry her body. In the moment, his gaze had not lingered on any spot in particular, and his mind had been solely focused on her well-being, but now that the excitement was all over, certain details began to flash through his mind. Details like the prominence of her hip bones, or her neatly-trimmed pubic hair.

What was wrong with him?

He threw the shirt in the garbage and sat heavily on the other bed, ripping off his glasses and burying his face in his hands.

Perhaps he  _ was _ an animal.

* * *

The morning sunlight had just begun peeking through the blinds when Madeline stirred from sleep with a groan. Having moved to a nearby chair to keep watch over her, Harvey startled awake at her sounds and stood by her side as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, seemingly disoriented.

“Harvey?” she questioned, and a moment later, her eyes widened before squeezing shut again—a sob bursting out of her as she turned her head away. Buzz whined, shoving his snout under her hand.

Harvey started, and reached out to touch her shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

She shook her head, her sobs becoming louder. So, too, did Harvey’s concern. Something bad must have happened.

Scooting a chair up to her bedside, Harvey sat and watched her shaking shoulders with a furrowed brow. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms to comfort her, but knew that thought alone meant he should keep his hands to himself.

When her tears slowed, he offered her a box of tissues from the side table. She took a few, dabbing her eyes and blowing her nose.

“What happened, Madeline?”

Taking a shuddering breath, Madeline faced him and said with a broken voice, “My house—”

“What?”

Her mouth turned down in an exaggerated frown. “Everything’s gone. Everything. My clothes. My phone, pictures of my mom. The Osprey.” Another dry, shuddering sob had her turning her head away from him again. “What am I going to do?” she cried, gesturing with a tissue clenched in her fist. “I don’t have enough money to build another house!”

Harvey, shocked into silence, could only stare at her. Did her house…  _ burn down? _ Had she gotten injured escaping? Was that why she’d barely been wearing a thing and passed out at his doorstep even though she hadn’t lost enough blood?

“Is there someone you’d like to call?” he said after some time. “Your dad?”

She turned back to him, eyes wide. “No. Not my dad.”

“Why?”

“I haven’t—” Madeline shook her head. “I don’t want to worry him.”

“He’s your dad. I don’t know him very well, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind. You shouldn’t keep something like this from him.”

“If I tell him what happened, he’s going to come here, and if he comes here, then that means he’ll be missing practice. I don’t want to do that to him, I don’t—” she gave a frustrated sigh. “I don’t want to add on to his stress.”

One of the things Harvey liked about Madeline was how much she thought about others. The way she tried to include him with her friends, giving Marnie her initial crops, making sure Maru was okay after running into her at the saloon. Even the fact that she moved to Stardew Valley to help out a town she had only just learned existed showed how much of a thoughtful young woman she was.

But her concern now, simply put, was stupid.

“Again,” Harvey said with a baffled shake of the head, “he’s your  _ dad. _ I know you’re concerned about him, but as your family, you need to trust in him. You’re in a tough spot. Let him come and help you figure out what to do.”

Madeline looked at him, ready to argue, then sighed. “You’re right. But… I’m also worried.”

“Worried about what?”

“That he’ll be upset with me. Disappointed.”

The room fell into silence, and Harvey leaned back into his chair. Through the limited interactions he’d seen between Madeline and her father, it seemed as if they had a good relationship. They were playful with each other, and had an almost constant stream of inside jokes. While usually Kevin would be the one checking on Madeline, sometimes Harvey would witness her slipping into the role of parent by chastising her father when he admitted to being too busy to eat. It was clear to anyone just how much the two loved and trusted each other.

Which was why Harvey didn’t understand why she would be worried over that.

Before he could question her, she lifted her hand and gently began to pet the top of Buzz’s head. “This is the first time I’ve lived on my own,” she said quietly. “I’ve only moved out once before but that time I had a roommate. An old childhood friend of mine. We lived in the city, in this cool little apartment, and had a landlady who brought us her husband’s homemade jerky our first day there. So this was really the first chance I’ve ever had to take care of things myself. Living in the apartment, and with my dad, I never really had to keep an eye on things. If something was broken, my dad or roommate would see it and it’d get fixed.” She huffed out a laugh. “I sound so spoiled.”

“You don’t,” Harvey assured her.

Madeline heaved a deep, quiet sigh and faced the ceiling. “When Robin told me the wiring was old but worked, I was nervous at first, but didn’t think too much about it after that. I’d told my dad about it, just kind of offhanded, while I was telling him how I was settling in, and he said I should get it fixed as soon as possible. If I was living with him, or in that apartment, it wouldn’t have been a problem. Someone else would have taken care of it. But because nothing ever flickered or sparked when I plugged it in, I didn’t do anything. I figured everything would be okay. Obviously I was wrong.”

“And you’re worried that because you didn’t get it fixed like he said, he’ll be mad at you.”

“Yeah.”

Again, the room became silent as Harvey tried to think of a way to put Madeline at ease. Unless there was more to her father that he wasn’t aware of, he couldn’t see Kevin getting angry at her over something she didn’t ask for, even if it did happen as a result of her negligence.

“If you ask me,” Harvey said, “I think all he’ll be concerned about is that you made it out relatively safely.  _ Alive. _ With that in mind, do you really think he’ll be upset?”

“...No.”

“Then what’s there to be worried about?”

Madeline pondered his words, then turned her head to him once more. “Okay.”

* * *

The second Madeline told her father she was calling from the clinic phone, he said he was on his way before even asking her what had happened or if she was alright. When he  _ did _ question her, she told him about her hand—assuring him she was fine—but said the details surrounding the situation were too big to discuss over the phone. There was a silence in which Madeline knew her father wanted to press her for more information, but he simply said “okay” and hung up after telling her he’d be there soon.

It was the longest two hours of her life.

After hanging up with her father, Madeline stood to use the restroom while Harvey set a bottle of water and a pack of peanut butter crackers on the overbed table. A jolt of pain shot through the ankle she’d twisted and she yelped, falling back onto the bed.

“Your hand?” Harvey questioned, coming around to her side.

“No, my ankle,” she said with a hiss. “I twisted it last night.”

Helping Madeline back onto the bed fully, Harvey examined the joint.

“It seems alright,” he said, he said, pressing lightly around the area. “Nothing more than a mild sprain. It will take a couple weeks or so to heal, as long as you don’t overwork it.”

“I can still farm though, right? I’ll try not to move it that much.”

Harvey gaped at her. “Work is the last thing you need to think about. Besides, what are you going to do, farm with just one hand?”

“I’d have to,” Madeline said. “I’m the only person who can do it. I can’t just let everything sit there!”

“I hate to say it, but you don’t have much of a choice.”

Madeline knew that what Harvey said was right, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. Not only did she not know where she was going to live, she wasn’t even able to continue her work. Mayor Lewis had  _ just  _ told her they might get to bring back one of their old celebrations because of the improvements her farming had had on the community. Was that all going to go away?

Perhaps, after talking to her father, she could meet with Mayor Lewis to figure out the next course of action. He seemed to be handling everything behind the scenes well enough while Madeline just farmed. Surely he’d know how to keep the progress they’d made thus far from regressing.

Once back from the bathroom with a crutch Harvey had provided for her, Madeline settled herself back in bed and slowly ate her crackers, feeding a few to Buzz who lay on her lap. They sucked. She wished she was home, eating fresh scrambled eggs at her table while her mother—

Madeline gasped, briefly choking on a bit of cracker.   
  
Her mother!

With everything that had been going on she’d completely forgotten about her mother’s intent to break through the barrier!

Had she succeeded?

Sitting up taller in bed, Madeline craned her neck to peer into the hallway, making sure Harvey wasn’t nearby.

“Mom?” she whispered, hopeful.

No answer.

A few seconds later, she called again, a little louder.

Again, no answer.

Madeline slumped back onto her pillow, trying not to panic. Maybe her mother had followed Harvey to the front counter while Madeline went to the bathroom, or was next door checking out Pierre’s or something.

No. That was just wishful thinking. Madeline knew her mother. And she knew deep down that her mother would have been right by her side the entire time and comforted her the very moment Harvey stepped out of the room.

Madeline’s stomach twisted. Had her worst fear come true? Had her mother disappeared altogether?

She shoved the thoughts away before she could fixate on them. No sense in adding onto everything else she was feeling. Besides, there was always the possibility that her mother just hadn’t been able to make it through. She’d have to go back to the farm as soon as she could and find out for sure.

Whenever that would be.

At some point, Harvey returned to the room with something more substantial for Madeline to eat—a small stack of pancakes from the saloon with little cups of butter and syrup. Also from the saloon were a few links of sausage for Buzz, who practically inhaled them before begging Harvey for more.

“Don’t worry about it,” Madeline said, managing a smile. “He’ll be fine until later.”   
  
Harvey met her smile, then suddenly looked away and tapped his toe. “I’ll leave you to it,” he said. “Just call for me if you need me.”

He left. And Madeline turned her attention to her pancakes, feeling less hungry than before.

She had yet to ask him about what happened at the Flower Dance. It just didn’t seem like the appropriate time. But she was dying to know why he had left. It couldn’t have been anything too bad since he was treating her fairly normally. Then again, he  _ was _ a doctor. It wouldn’t make much sense for him to be skittish around his patient.

Also on the list of things she was dying to know was how she’d ended up in a hospital gown, but she was too afraid of the answer to bring it up. The last thing she remembered was leaving the farm… could her mind have completely erased the memory of her making it to the clinic and putting on the gown?

Yoba, she hoped so. The idea of Harvey having seen her naked made her feel strangely self-conscious even though she was comfortable in her own body and knew he couldn’t have left her in a wet shirt.   
  
She fed one of her pancakes to Buzz and counted down the minutes until her father’s arrival.

* * *

At the sound of her father’s voice, Madeline’s heart began to race. He was here. He was actually here, in the town that her mother, his wife, had spent much of her childhood in. She knew it would happen some day, but not so soon, and definitely not under these circumstances. At least he didn’t know. If somehow he found out about that little detail, she’d feel even guiltier. Calling him out to expose her injuries and burnt down house was bad enough, no need to add on the bombshell that his wife had kept a major secret from him. That was something she intended—and would—tell him at a later time.

Moments later, Harvey led her father into the room and promptly left. For a long moment, father and daughter just gazed at each other. Madeline, biting her lip in anticipation as she watched his eyes rake over her stitched palm and elevated leg, and Kevin with the tough expression he always had whenever he was holding himself together.

“You didn’t say anything about your leg. What happened?”

“I sprained it.”

“The same time you cut your hand?”

“A little after.”

Moving to the side of Madeline’s bed, her father bent and drew her into his chest, holding her there for a long moment. Though he seemed composed on the outside, his heartbeat was erratic, as if he had run the whole way there. 

He pulled away and took her uninjured hand in his. “You said there was too much to talk about over the phone. How did this happen?”

Madeline squeezed his rough hand and took a deep breath in preparation to speak. “My house burned down.”

Kevin’s hand went slack, and he sat down heavily in the visitor’s chair.

She stared down at her lap where Buzz quietly looked up at her with dark eyes. “I had to break through my bedroom window to escape. Cut my hand while jumping out and twisted my ankle getting to my truck. Mom’s car keys were in the house.” The tightening of her throat made her voice come out small. She didn’t want to cry in front of her father, but it was coming out all the same, a tear escaping before she could stop it. “I never got the wiring fixed,” she continued, each word painful to get out. “I didn’t listen to you. I thought it would be okay.”

Clenching her eyes shut, she heard her father sigh. “Maddy…”

He was silent a while, his thumb lightly rubbing over the back of her hand as Madeline sniffled. Then, finally, he spoke again. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“You’re not disappointed?”

“I’m a little irritated that you didn’t get it fixed like I told you to, but me being mad or disappointed isn’t going to help the situation any.”

Madeline took another deep breath, feeling a bit of relief. Just like Harvey had said, there was no reason to be worried. The fact that she had even doubted her father after braving something like the death of her mother with his support made her feel silly until she realized the fire was her fault, whereas what happened to her mother wasn’t. The man was a literal saint, she determined.

“Harvey say when you could come home?” he asked.

“Come home?”

“Back to Zuzu City.”

“I, uh, wasn’t planning on leaving,” she said, glancing away.

“Did you not say your house burned down?”

“I did, but—”

“So then what else were you going to do?”

“I was kind of thinking you and I could figure that out.”

“I figured it out for you. You’ll come back home.”

“But I don’t  _ want _ to. I need to stay here.” She couldn’t explain. Not now. She only hoped that her father would go along with her like he tended to do and help her find a way to stay near the town she was starting to call her home.

Her father opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by a woman’s voice at the front of the clinic. “Is Madeline here?” she said loudly, and Madeline’s heart leapt to her throat.

Robin.

Oh, no.

No, no, no, no, no!

Why was she here? Why was Robin looking for her?

Madeline shot a panicked glance in her father’s direction as the sound of hurried footsteps came their way. Robin was going to see him and say something, she just knew it!

Maybe she could stop her.

“Madeline!” Robin exclaimed upon seeing her. “Oh, thank Yoba you’re alright!” Rushing forward, the woman took Madeline in her arms. “I just stopped by your house to give you an air conditioner a client was getting rid of, and I saw what happened! Your phone was off, and I started to freak out, but then I noticed your truck was gone, so I wondered where you might be and decided to check the clinic first in case you were hurt.” She took a deep breath and shook her head. “When I saw your truck here my heart about fell out through my feet. You’re okay, right?” she questioned, pulling back. Her tear-filled eyes widened upon seeing Madeline’s hand. “What happened?”

“I just cut it, I’m fine.”

“Maddy, would you like to introduce us?” Kevin asked.

Robin started at the voice, as if she hadn’t realized someone else was in the room. Looking up at him, she eyed his uniform. “Oh. You must be Kevin,” she said before Madeline could get a word in. “Madeline’s talked about you a lot. I’m Robin. I’m the one who was friends with your wife.”

Kevin tilted his head. “Pardon?”

“Robin,” she repeated. “Lizzy’s friend. Practically grew up with her here.”

“Here?” Kevin questioned, turning to face Madeline who briefly wished she had died in the fire. “I thought you said you never found anything else out? That the letter basically led to a dead end?”

Harvey, who was standing in the open doorway, backed out immediately while Robin’s mouth made an “O”.

“I was going to tell you,” Madeline said.

His eyes widened in astonishment.  _ “When? _ When were you going to tell me? You’ve known about this for how long? Three, four months? And you’ve kept it from me all that time?”

“I didn’t want to distract you from the air show and everything else you have to deal with! I was going to tell you after!”

“Do you think that little of me?”

“No!”

“I’m sorry,” Robin said, holding up her hands. “I didn’t mean to start anything, I thought you already knew—”

“No, I’m glad you said something,” he said. “You said you grew up with Lizzy. So she lived here?”

Robin helplessly looked back and forth between Madeline and Kevin. “I mean, she visited a lot growing up, and moved here right after high school.”

“To the same place that just burnt down? The one Madeline bought?”

“I didn’t buy it,” Madeline admitted. “It was already mom’s, I just moved into it. The farm I’ve been working on was also mom’s family’s, not some random one.”

Kevin ran a hand through his cropped hair. “For  _ Yoba’s _ sake, Maddy. You didn’t think I’d want to know that?” His voice was getting louder, his tone sharper. Madeline couldn’t remember the last time he was this mad. She felt absolutely humiliated and guiltier than she’d ever been. Why had she been so stupid? Why did she think it would have been a good idea to keep it from her dad? He was right. Did she really think so little of him?

And this was just about the Feldman house and her mom’s hidden past in Stardew Valley. How would her father feel if he knew Madeline had been  _ talking _ to her mother? That her mother had been talking back?

Should she tell him?

She should, shouldn’t she?

It would go against her mother’s wishes, but looking at just how betrayed he was over Madeline’s secret, she didn’t know if she could keep anything more from him.

Damn it. She  _ had _ to keep it from him. As much as she now wanted to come clean about everything, even about the magic which she knew her father definitely wouldn’t believe, she absolutely could not break the promise she made to her mother.

“I’m sorry,” Madeline said, twisting her sheets in her hands. “When I found out about the house and the farm and I found out that mom had lived here, I was really upset that she’d kept it from us. But I was  _ so  _ excited to find out something new about her. So I decided to move here, thinking it would make me feel close to her again. I figured it would be okay to tell you everything when the time was right. I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Staring off to the side with a frown, Kevin shook his head. “I really wish you hadn’t kept me in the dark. This whole time I’ve been concerned about you being in a new place so far from home. If I’d known your mother had something to do with it, I would have been less worried.”

“You’ve been worried?” Madeline asked. She had no clue. The whole time she assumed her father had just taken her plans in stride, instead putting all of his focus into the air show season.

He looked at her, his expression softening. “Of course I have. You’re my baby. I worry about you all the time. I always will.”

Madeline’s face broke into a small smile and Kevin matched it, reaching forward to take his daughter’s hand in his once more.

“You owe me a tour of this town,” he said. “And to tell me everything you’ve learned about your mom since you’ve been here.”

She gave her father a pathetic nod. “I really don’t want to leave,” she said.

“I know, sweetheart. We’ll figure something out.”

“I’m sure I can manage to put together a team to build you a new place,” Robin said. “Designed just the way you want it.” She turned her attention to Kevin, who gazed at her quizzically. “I’m a carpenter by trade.”

“Thanks,” Madeline said with a small smile. “But I don’t have enough saved up for something like that.”

“I’ll pay for the rest of it.” Kevin straightened, and addressing Robin, said, “We can sit down and figure out how much it will all be. You do payment plans?”

“Sure do.”

“You really don’t have to do that,” Madeline protested.

“I know how much your mom means to you, and if you want to stay here, then I’ll do what I can.”

“Dad...” Madeline twisted, throwing her arms around her father.

Rubbing her back, he said quietly, almost threateningly, “You better live here forever.”

“I plan on it.” She kissed him on the cheek. It was official—he really was a saint.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Harvey said, bringing in a large cup of ice water. “Need to make sure my patient stays hydrated.”

As he set the cup down on Madeline’s table, Robin patted Madeline on the shoulder. “Now what are we gonna do with you in the meantime?”

Pulling her mouth to the side, Madeline mentally searched for options. “Are there any places to rent around here?”

Robin laughed. “Absolutely not, sweetheart.”

“You could always come back home with me,” Kevin said.

“But I have the farm…”

“Ah,” he clicked his tongue. “Right.”

“There’s room at my place,” Robin said. “I think we’ve got an air mattress somewhere... and I’m sure Maru wouldn’t mind sharing her room with you. I’ll just have to have her move all her gadgets to Demitrus’s lab, or Seb’s room.”

“You could stay here,” Harvey said, pulling a bag full of garbage out of the can.

Everyone in the room looked at him. Madeline momentarily stopped breathing.

Tying the bag, he glanced up at Madeline. “You’d have the room all to yourself.”

“Wouldn’t I be in the way by taking up a patient’s bed?”

“No one’s ever had to stay overnight since I’ve been here, I doubt that would be an issue.”

“Maddy?” Kevin said after she failed to respond. “What do you think?”

What did Madeline  _ think? _ A million things, and yet nothing. Suddenly having the option to live under the same roof as Harvey had her mind a complete blank as if she hadn’t just been spending the last few hours being an emotional wreck. Her priorities had her feeling like nothing more than a smitten teenaged idiot.

Maybe she was, minus being a teenager.

“It makes sense,” she said hesitantly. 

“Is the bed comfortable though?” Robin asked, unsure.

The clinic bed which Madeline was sitting in wasn’t like the kind that would be found in a typical hospital. In fact, with its wooden frame and spring mattress, it was no different than a regular bed. Not as comfortable as the one at her home in Zuzu City, but more so than the bed that’d just burnt to a crisp and definitely more comfortable than an air mattress would be.

She nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine.”

Robin glanced around the room. “There  _ is  _ a little wardrobe cabinet there,” she said. “What about a shower?”

“She could use mine. My kitchen too, if she wants to cook.”

Everyone but Harvey looked to Madeline. “Whatever you want to do, sweetheart,” Kevin said.

“I could stay here.” Madeline’s eyes flickered to Harvey who seemed very focused on placing a new bag in the garbage can. “If it’s really not a problem.”

“Not at all,” he responded. “I’m the one who brought it up.”

Madeline tried not to notice the way Robin exchanged a quick look with her father complete with raised eyebrows before slapping both hands on her thighs.   
  
“Alright then,” Robin said. “I guess it’s settled. While I get a team together and build you a new place, you’ll stay with Doctor Harvey.”


End file.
